Complications of Instinct
by Zaan299
Summary: Raven isn't sure what she wants anymore, but is getting more help for it than she bargained for! Can a pink haired minx break her stoic mask? Meanwhile BB is changing. Afraid his friends will find out he assists them and solves some of their long standing problems while trying to avoid a certain someone! Rae and Jinx Pairing. Warning: Yuri! Also other pairings. Plus additional OC.
1. May the cake be with you

**Disclaimer: **I, in no way, shape, or form own the awesomeness that is Teen Titans, DC, or any characters created in either universe. I do however claim to have created _most_ of the OCs contained in the story (they will come later and may not _all _be from me)

**Authors Note**: If you didn't read the description then I'll warn you: This fic has a femslash pairing in it! If you don't like, then don't read it. I liked this pairing mainly because of how awkward Jinx or Raven can make it, it's just plain adorable! Please read then review ASAP! ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

She was enjoying a rather captivating read when the alarm went off. Raven sighed as she set the book on her bedside table, "No rest for the wicked." She donned her customary cape, hood up, and made her way to the living room where the rest of the team gathered. "What is it this time?"

Robin turned to the rest of the team, "Dr. Light, Control Freak, and Mumbo are attacking three different locations." He glanced at Starfire, "Star, you and I will head to the bank to stop Mumbo."

He looked to the other two males on the team, "Cyborg and Beast Boy, you two take out Control Freak at the mall video rental store."

"Sweet, dude!" Beast Boy high-fived the robotic teen.

Cyborg grinned, "Let's go BB. To the T-Car!"

They raced to the door, "Can I drive?" then they were gone.

Boy Wonder turned to the empath, "Raven-"

"I got him. He's at the power plant on the west side right?"

He glanced back at the map and nodded back to her, "Yeah."

Black energy enveloped the dark titan, "I'm gone." She slipped through a portal in the floor. The black energy cascaded around her for a moment before it parted and the world came into focus. It was night, but that didn't hinder Raven. Her vision was much better than any human or metahuman. She glanced around the dark plant and saw the dance of electrical energy from power lines and decided to follow them.

She flew to the second story of the gray power complex and observed as the energy reached large square boxes that were connected to her target via cables on the back of his power suit. "No one can stop the light." She heard him say dramatically.

Raven rolled her eyes, "_Great, even when he's alone he can be a drama queen._" She stepped out of the shadow and was about to punch his lights out, but she noticed spherical devices planted in a circle around the villain. "_A shock barrier... this should do it._" She concentrated and one of the devices was crushed by black magic. "_Alright, time to make myself known... He should at least know who took him down._"

She gave a sight cough and Dr. Light turned, "AHHH!" he screamed, then relaxed. "Ha ha... You don't scare me anymore!"

Raven Raised a brow, "Oh? Why's that? Got tired of wetting the bed in you cell?"

The Doctor growled, "Come at me and find out!"

Raven picked up a pebble with her powers and threw it, it bounced off the Doctors chest plate. "Well my attack didn't work so I guess the illuminating Dr. Light is to much for me to handle!" Her sarcasm was not lost on the Doctor.

He paled and raised a gloved hand, "You need to live in the light a little more." A bright ball of energy sped towards her.

It collided with a dark shield and dissipated, "Nah." Raven smirked and this caused the doctor to pale even more. "I'll stick to what I know." She enveloped him in dark energy and ripped his suit off. All he had on underneath was an undershirt and boxer with light bulbs on it. "Nice." Raven sent him back to his cell through a portal. "Let's see how our fearless leader is doing." she flipped open her communicator, "Robin, everything's handled over here; Dr. Light is back in his cell. Any problems on your end?"

It looked like Robin was running from something,. "Yeah! We could use a distraction, We need Mumbos' hat!"

"Can do." She snapped her fingers and she heard the sound of Mumbo tripping.

"Star, now!" There was a flash a green light and Robin looked at the screen, "Thanks Raven. We're gonna take Mumbo to the station, you can head back to the tower."

"Actually I'm gonna slip down to my favorite tea shop. Call me if you need help."

"Will do." He went offline.

Raven closed her communicator and sighed, "_Will I ever finish my books before an emergency?_" She decide that wasn't always the case, but she would finish her book _after_ her midnight tea. She open a portal into her room and changed into her civilian attire. She looked at herself in the mirror wearing high top black converse, skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, and a red zip up hoody. She threw the hood up before heading out of another portal and was just a few blocks down from Drinks and Dregs. "_At least I can relax a little tonight._" She smiled at the thought.

The empath was so wrapped up in her hopes of relaxation that she didn't notice a dark shadow moving in one of the alleyways across the street from the shop. "Damn! What is she doing here!" The shadowed person fumed a bit longer before calming down. "Whatever. Tonight I _will_ get what I want... And not even a Titan is gonna stop me!" She licked her lips at the delicious thought that crossed her mind. "But maybe I can get a little extra tonight." The pink haired beauty strolled across the street to the shop determined to reach her goal.

* * *

Cyborg and Beast Boy were having a slightly difficult time with Control Freak. They could have ended the fight easily, but the thought of death left the both of them sick. So they were trying to get the remote away from the super nerd, but this was proving to be a difficult task without trying to snap his neck. BB was wrestling as a bear against some 102' screen TVs and Cyborg was short circuiting several large sound systems that had snake wires running up his legs. "No one can defeat the one of the Universal Remote!" Control Freak laughed an annoying laugh that ended with a snort.

Beast Boy Swatted the last of the TVs and smashed it into pieces with an elephants foot. He morphed to his normal state, "DUDE!" He shouted at Control Freak, "Give up already! You know we're gonna beat you and throw you back in jail."

Control Freak raised his remote, "Never! I don't wanna go back to prison! They only have basic cable." he sniffed at the horrible thought.

Beast Boy thought about this and Cyborg interrupted his train of thought, "BB! Just take the remote!" He grunted as he wrestled with the snake wires.

"Alright, calm down!" BB turned back to Control Freak, "How 'bout this... turn everything back to normal and we'll get you a minimum sentence plus community service."

Control Freak knitted his eyebrows, "How will that help me?"

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck, a little nervous under the nerds glare, "Well, either way you're going to the slammer, but if you give up now you'll be back home to some good TV in a shorter amount of time. But if you resist you'll probably do ten plus years."

Control freak stroked his acne ridden chin as he thought about this proposition. He sighed and clicked the electrical device, everything went back to it normal state. "Alright, you win." he tossed his remote to BB and held out his hands as Cyborg cuffed him. They rode in the T-car on the way to the station in silence.

They arrived at the station and met Robin and Starfire on the way to hand Control Freak over to the working officers. "How'd it go?" the Boy Wonder asked.

Cyborg was a little confused as he explained, rubbing his head, "He gave up. Just like that."

Robin was wide eyed and turned to BB, "What did you tell him?"

Beast boy shrugged, "I convinced him his sentence would be shorter if he came quietly and did some service after he got out. The guy just wants some good TV."

Robin turned to talk about the events that unfolded that night with the team, while Beast Boy explained the situation to an officer. The nerd spoke up as he was about to be taken to his cell, "Hey, Yoda!" Beast boy turned to Control Freak and saw a small grin on his face, "Thanks."

Beast Boy coughed and said in a near perfect imitation, "It is not me you thank, but yourself." Beast Boy then morphed into a green Wookie and gave a shout, raising his arms. The police looked at him baffled, but Control Freak slipped into a fit of laughter as he was led to his cell.

Beast Boy Morphed back to his original form and saw his teammates staring at him strangely, "What? Can't a guy give a nerd a laugh?"

Cyborg shook his head, "BB, you might have gotten a villain to go straight, but no one will get your jokes."

"Dude!"

Cyborg laughed and Beast Boy turned to the Boy Wonder, "Where's Rae?"

Robin walked to the car, the others following, "She went to her favorite tea shop."

"She drinks tea at midnight?"

"Don't ask, don't tell." Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin burst into laughter. Cyborg was laughing so hard that he was having trouble putting his key in the slot and the others fell into their respective seats.

Cyborg finally got the car started and was driving to the tunnel that led to the Tower. Starfire sat with Robin in the back. She asked, "Why should we not ask and tell?"

Beast Boy grinned and say Robins' ears turn red from the rear view mirror on the passengers side. "Yeah Robin, what don't we ask and tell?"

Robin glared at the back of Beast boys seat, "Shut it." He turned to Starfire, "Well, you see Star-"

* * *

Raven quietly sipped her tea and let out a contented, "Ah." she took a bite out of the toast she bought with her tea. "_Nothing like mint tea and toast at night._" She smiled and was chewing the bite, but a maelstrom of emotion erupting behind her almost made her choke. She took a healthy gulp of tea to help the food go down. "Whew." She turned her head to look at the register area.

She saw someone, a girl most likely, wearing a dark pink hoody, the hood was up so Raven couldn't see anything on the back of her head. When the girl turned her hood slightly Raven thought she might have been glancing at her, but the girl quickly turned and the hood kept her face hidden. "How long will it take?" She asked the cashier impatiently.

"About ten minutes miss. Now could you go and sit with that person in the booth? I'm sorry to say that none of the tables are safe right now, they need to be repaired" The cashier looked a bit nervous around the girl.

"Fine." she grunted unhappily.

Raven shook her head. This was the only booth in the restaurant and she didn't anticipate anyone coming in so late. "_So much for relaxation_." She observed the other girl as she took her time to get to the booth. When she got there Raven couldn't resist, "Impatient much?"

She could feel the glare coming from the hooded one, "Only when people stop me from getting what I want."

Raven quirked up an eyebrow, "What _do_ you want?"

"Angel food cake, duh."

Raven laughed, "All this for some cake? I thought it was serious."

"Don't laugh!" the girl reprimanded, "This place has the best Angel food cake in the history of ever!"

This piqued Ravens' interest, "Really? Then I have _got_ to try some." she thought about it for a minute, "Though it would be amazingly ironic."

The girl tilted her hooded head, "Why? Santa bring you coal last year?"

Raven smirked at that, "Yep, I'm anything, but an angel." She thought to herself, "_Why does she sound familiar? Not only that, but I'm getting along great with a complete stranger!_"

The girl giggled at that, "Well it takes one to know one then!" She put an arm on the table and leaned forward, "I'm not the angelic type either."

"What type are you?" Raven had to admit that she was curious, but something else pressed on her mind, "Scratch that, _who_ are you?"

The girl leaned back again and looked downcast, she didn't look at Raven, "I didn't want to spoil the mood..."

She looked at Raven again and the darkness of the hood parted to reveal pink feline eyes. Raven was in shock, but managed to get out, "Ji- Mmph!" her mouth was covered by Jinxs' hand.

Jinx let her hand fall and signaled for Raven to be silent, "Call me Kammie while were here." She looked at the purple haired teen, "Sorry, but I didn't want to spoil your night."

Raven glared at her, "What are you up to? Why are you here?"

Jinx shrugged, "Nothing much and like I said, I'm here for cake."

Raven relaxed slightly, but was still tense, "You expect me to believe that?"

Jinx held up her hands and shrugged, "Believe what you want, take me in if you want to... _After_ the cake of course."

Raven sighed, "So you knew I was here?"

"Yep."

"Then why come in here?"

Jinxs' tone was amused, but Raven could tell she was serious, "No one gets between me and what I want."

Raven put her elbows up on the table and started to rub her temples, "God Jin-" A motion of Jinxs' hand caught her attention, "I mean Kammie. Is cake that important to you?"

Jinx rubbed her hands together and laughed a stereotypical villain laugh, "See for yourself, my pretty."

Raven smiled a bit at the fake witch voice Jinx threw in and was surprised when a whole cake arrive at the table covered in strawberries and whipped cream. "You're gonna eat all that?" she shook her head, "Good luck working that off the treadmill."

Jinx picked up a knife and cut the cake in half, "First of all this thing is really light weight compared to most food, delicious too. And secondly your helping."

"Wha-" a plate scooted Ravens toast plate and tea out of the way.

"Eat. I already paid for it, so finish and you can leave whenever."

"Fine." Raven took a fork and a perfect bite mixed with the cake, whipped cream, and few strawberries. Her eyes widened, "Azar! This is the most delicious thing ever!"

Jinx talked between her bites, "See? What'd I tell ya? They both ate with more vigor and Jinx only paused to take a drink from the Coke she ordered with the cake. Once they finished Jinx moaned, "Oh, I love me some Angel food cake."

Raven shook her head a bit disgusted when Jinx ate her last peace with her hands, "You're eating habits and grammar are appalling."

"So what'cha gonna do now chief? Take me in?" She lifted her hands out to Raven for emphasis. "Cause if you will I can do my time in there with a smile."

Raven was shocked that the ex-thief was still convinced that Raven would take her in. "Not tonight, get out of here."

She put her arms down on the table, stood up, and gestured for raven to follow her, "C'mon." Raven followed her out the door and down an alleyway.

"Jinx..." she said warningly.

Jinx waved away her concerns, "Don't worry yourself. It's just a shortcut to my place."

"I have to get back to the Tower."Raven stopped walking

Jinx turned and threw off her hood a the frown could be seen on her face, "AW!" she whined, but Raven stood firm, "Okay party pooper, but one more thing before I go..."

Raven raised a brow, "Okay, what?"

Jinx walked up to Raven and Ravens' heart was beating at, what felt like, the speed of sound. The empath stiffened when Jinx stood mere inches from Raven and wiped her thumb across the empaths' bottom lip. Raven backed up to a wall and Jinx followed, licking the cream she collected from the lip suggestively, "You're a messy eater." she grinned, "That's adorable." She put both her arms on either side of Raven, blocking out any escape and crept her head forward till her lips were centimeters away from Ravens' ear. "You need to loosen up."

Ravens' heartbeat was completely erratic by now and she could feel heat from everywhere on her. The breath from Jinx on the side of her face was not helping matters. Her face was flushed and she tried, with no success, to hide her unguarded emotions. She felt scared and excited at the same time and also a strange need, a _craving_ that she wanted satisfied. "W- Why? I- I'm fine."

"No." Jinxed purred in her ear, "You're not." She withdrew from the ear and set her head above Ravens' heart. "See?" She giggled You're a wreck! You're hot everywhere and you'll have a heart attack at the rate your hearts going!" Raven blushed furiously. Jinx lifted her head, "But don't worry. I know a cure."

Raven looked confused, "A cure for wha- epp!" her squeal of surprise was adorable to Jinx who pulled her into a hug. Her heart was slowly settling, but she still felt the heat, "_This is nice... who knew jinx was the supportive type... WAIT, she made me feel this way in the first place!_"

Jinx was by her ear again and laughed lightly, "Poor little Ravey. So cute and having no clue what to do." She leaned back and looked into the amethyst eyes. "But I do. She slipped a piece of paper into the pocket of Ravens' hoody. She whispered in her ear again, "Call me sometime... My pretty."

Jinx withdrew from the hug and took off down the alley, darkness soon swallowed her. Raven shivered, but she wasn't sure what caused her to do so. She portaled back to her room and changed into some underclothes. She scooted underneath her warm comforter and place her head on a pile of pillow before she thought of the events that unfolded after the encounter. Then she felt the cold grip of fear, she knew her emotions, but she was unsure if she _knew_ what she felt. "_I'm so lost... I need to talk to everyone in Nevermore... Maybe Knowledge can clear things up... I don't know what to do_." She stole a glance at the piece of paper on her dresser, "_That pink haired pixie has to confuse me when I thought I knew what I wanted... Stupid Jinx..._" Raven drifted off into a confused, but very contented sleep. She sighed with happiness as the dreams became more and more pleasant, mixing with the color pink.

* * *

**All righty then people! first chapter done! I'd like to thank the academy... Psych! Down to business, I need you people to review, send me a PM, or whatever! I want to know the opinions, suggestions, or whatever else they think of the story or a few subjects I mentioned in said story. I you send me a flame then I'll probably not reply to it, but it may give me a laugh! I would like a minimum of five to seven review per chapter or you'll have a looong wait on the next chapter... If that seems to demanding then let me know. By the way, if your a guest on the site then leave a comment as well. If you leave a comment then you might as well make an account! trust me it takes like five minutes. To those with accounts that leave a comment or whatever... I will give a special treat to those in later chapters! Chao!  
**


	2. Slumber & Plans

**Alright! I met the minimum amount of reviews! And now I shall reward my faithful readers with a new chapter... For those that commented I thank you! I am always open to criticizm and suggestions. I will give away a prize to whoever catches my eye in the comments. They will receive their prize before chapter 6 is posted! Now you all know the drill: I don't own this; blah, blah, blah... Story time!**

* * *

Jinx was ecstatic as she skipped the rest of the way to her apartment. She arrived at the door faster than any person would if they were sprinting. Her hood fell off as she typed in the security code and jiggled the doorknob. The guys were, probably, already asleep so no one was around to notice her strange behavior. She hummed as she reset the security alarms and bounced to the elevator. As the elevator slid down to the fourth level basement floor she exclaimed, "Ah, what a wonderful night!" Nothing could get her down from the high she was on. Her thoughts did not stray from the empath, "S_he looked good tonight... wonder if she would consider... NAH! There's no way..._" She continued to roll the thoughts around. She stopped when the elevator doors parted to reveal Kyd Wykkyd standing in front of her room. "Hey Kyd!" she greeted in a bubbly tone. "_Oh crap! I'm too happy... Well it's not like he's gonna tell anyone._"

Kyd raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I went down to that place with the _awesome_ cake. Why wouldn't I be happy?"

Kyd continued to stare and shook his head; then he cocked his head slightly to the left.

Jinx understood the unspoken question and blushed as she nervously answered, "Y- Yes. I meet someone." She hoped that was the last of the questions.

Kyd rolled his right hand around, then toward her. She caught the gesture and it's meaning, 'go on...'

She stormed to Kyd and growled, "Why am I telling you this?"

Kyd smiled. It took Jinx a moment, but she realized he was saying, 'Cause I wont blab!'

Jinx sighed as she leaned up against the hallway and rubbed her temples, "Why are you here Kyd? You should be in bed."

She looked up and saw Kyd look at her critically; she took the look for one of concern.

She smiled, "I appreciate the thought, but I can take care of myself." Kyd shook his head and Jinx started to protest, "I can too! I used to lead this team, remember? Besides, she was nice-" She stopped mid sentence as Kyds' head whipped around to look at her. "Yes, I said _she_." Jinx looked down in embarrassment. When she looked up she saw Kyd leaning on the wall in a fit of silent laughter that would have mad a mime envious. She slapped him, "Stop laughing!" But this made his fit worse. It took many minutes of Jinx pummeling him to calm him down.

He stood up straight and looked at her seriously; she looked away, "I- I'm not sure if it's serious. I mean, I like her, but I don't think she feels the same way."

Kyd place his hand beneath her chin and swiveled her head to look at him. Jinx could read his eyes. 'Do you really want her?'

"I- I'm not sure."

Kyd lowered his hand and pointed to her and then put his fist in the opposing palm, "If she hurts you, I hurt her!'

Jinx shook her head, "Even if it comes to that I don't want her hurt."

Kyd nodded and pointed to her heart, 'Guard yourself.'

"I will." she smiled and they embraced, "Thanks Kyd." she murmured before they parted. She continued down the hallway and turned, "Oh, Kyd..." Kyd turned back to her. "Don't tell anyone okay?"

Kyd gave her a dorky thumbs up, 'No prob.' before he warped out of the hallway and, supposedly, into his room.

Jinx sighed, "_If only the rest of the team was as supportive as him... Oh well._" She entered her room and changed into her underclothes before plopping onto her pink covered mattress. "_Raven didn't push me away, but that doesn't mean she feels the same..._" the thoughts kept storming her head and kept her from much needed sleep. "Ah, screw this!" she threw her comforter and sheets to the side to enter the connecting bathroom. She went through her mirror cabinet that was filled with antibiotics and found what she was looking for. Sleeping pills. She dry swallowed them and went to her bed. Her thoughts were getting fuzzy already. "_Raven... I hope I'm giving you as much trouble to sleep as you are me..._" her mind completely blanked and she fell into a wondrous sleep. One that would put all other hours she spent unconscious to shame.

* * *

Roaring. Growling. Humming. Shifting trees. A scream. Blood thirsty cries of the hunt. This filled the mind of the apex predator as he roamed the wilderness. He encountered many creatures, all of them green... similar to his own color. He parted the fronds in front of him to reveal an open cage in a clearing; this put all of his senses on high alert. _It_ was out. How did this happen? _When_ did it happen? The green raptor did nothing, but analyze the cage and the surroundings for a few minutes. Then he heard it. A crashing noise coming closer and bellow of anger; from a creature that had no equal. Even the raptor knew when it was outmatched, but it stood its ground to wait for the freak of nature. There was silence. Movement to his left alerted him to the presence of the Beast, but he could not dodge it in time before it tackled him. The raptor landed on the ground with the best pinning him down. The raptor hissed, "_Why?_"

The Beast looked at his cornered prey and growled, "_Because you are changing Little Beast._"

The raptor stopped and gazed at the Beast. The raptor cocked its head to the side and gave a bird-like chirp, "_You can understand me?_"

A rumbling could be heard as the beast set himself away from the raptor; he was chuckling, "_Of course Green One._ _All here speak the language of the wilderness. We are no exception._"

The raptor got up and distanced itself from the beast he growled, "_Why are you out? Who let you out?_"

The Beast growled angrily, "_I am a part of you! I am not meant to be in a cage! Embrace me, and you will come closer to knowing your true self!_" The Beast huffed proudly; pride at what part of the Green Changling he represented.

"_Never!_" The raptor shook its head in rejection. "_The day I embrace you, is the day that I willingly hurt my friends. I'll never let that happen!_"

"_Is it?_" The Beasts' sudden question threw off the changling. "_Am I really evil? I helped you when you face that girls' demonic father. I also helped you to save that same girl before that!_" He pounded a clawed hand against the earth. "_Do you truly reject a part of who you are? Do you know all the potential that you possess? Do not let your own desires be clouded. You need this. YOU NEED ME!_"

The raptor snarled indignantly, "_NO! I don't need you!_" The raptor tackled the Beast and swiped it with a claw, "_And I don't have a clouded mind!_" He slashed again and kicked the Beast away, "_And I already know what I want!_" He rushed the Beast again and ducked a backhand. The young changling kicked the Beast repeatedly and drew him closer to the cage. "_And I don't care that I can't have her!_" The Beast swayed a moment, looking dizzy. "_I WILL PROTECT HER!_" With that the raptors' tail whipped the beast back into the cage. The door closed and locked.

The beast glared out through the bars and huffed, "_Fine... But what about the others?_"

The young raptor looked confused and cocked its head, "_Others? What others?_"

This received another rumbling laugh from the Beast, "_Come now... Do you think I was the only one who would cause trouble?_" He leaned up to the bars and gripped the cage, "_No. Everything you are is in here... all the instincts of every animal that you've known to exist are here... Will you cage them all? Or will Instinct conquer you?_"

The noises that seemed far away in the forest moved in closer and soon the young changling found himself surrounded by eyes, the rest of their forms were covered by the dark forest. The raptor jumped on top of the cage in the middle of the clearing and snarled menacingly, "_Bring it!_"

Animals of all shapes and sizes roared around him; the noise was nearly deafening. They all charged out into the clearing and the lone raptor looked up to the sky in forlorn hope, giving one last cry to the sky before darkness overtook the world.

Beast Boy woke up. Jolting into a sitting position in a hot sweat. He panted for a few moments and glanced at the clock: 2:30. he sighed and got out of bed. He looked at his shaking palms, "_I'm not safe to be around anymore... I need to get away._" He was about to start packing, but heard some footsteps approach his room. He shoved the half-filled pack under his bed.

The door opened to reveal Raven, "Beast Boy, you okay?" She was dressed in civie attire. That was the first noticeable thing. The second was that she was holding a tea cup.

"Drinking tea at this time of night?" Beast Boy would never understand her habits.

She looked down a the tea cup; then back at him, "This is water. I got a tea cup out of habit. And you still didn't answer my question."

He gestured to his desk seat as he plopped on the bottom bunk bed, "Yea- No I'm not fine... I'm just going through a rough... change." She sat and quirked her eyebrow up as she set her cup down. Before she could get in a word he protested, "It's not puberty! I swear!"

Raven smirked, but replied seriously, "So what is it? Your primal side?" She saw the changlings' shocked expression, "I'm guessing that's a yes."

Beast Boy shook his head, "How do you do it Raven?"

"Do what?"

BB looked up, "Control your powers? I mean I know how, I've been inside your head," this comment received a glare from her before BB continued nervously, "but I could never understand how you don't let things... you know, get out of control."

Raven was shocked, she didn't think Beast Boy paid that much attention to know much about her. "Um..." she coughed and found the right words, "Well, you've seen me lose control remember? I'm not perfect."

Beast Boy shifted through his memories, "Oh yeah." he chuckled, "You still scare Doctor Light a lot."

She smiled at that, but then frowned. "Beast Boy, whatever's bothering you... You know you can tell me right?"

BB reached over and patted Ravens' shoulder, "Relax, it's not that big of a deal." He leaned back and stiffened, "Wait... Why are you still up and why did you come here?"

"I need to leave." she got up and was bolting for the door, but BB got there first. "Move."

He shook his head, grinning like a Cheshire cat, "Nuh uh. Not until you tell me what's goin' on. I trusted you so you should trust me."

Raven sighed and fell into the chair, to exhausted to use her powers. "Fine, you win." BB jumped in victory and sat on his bed. "But I want to make a deal."

He leaned forward eagerly, "What kind?"

"I keep shut about you and you keep shut about me."

"Deal."

She rubbed her temples, "Where to begin... Well, I went to my favorite tea shop and ordered the usual."

"What the usual?" she glared at him, "Sorry." he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Anyway... I was enjoying my usual and the silence, when a girl with a pink hoody walked in and ordered something, but she had to wait for it." She quirked up an eyebrow when the changling didn't interrupt her and continued, "The tables needed to be repaired, so she sat with me in the only booth. We talked a bit and ate the cake she ordered-"

"What kind of cake was it?" she didn't glare when he interrupted.

She smirked, "Angel food cake. I talked with her a bit when we left the diner and parted ways when she headed to her apartment. She was surprisingly entertaining."

"So let me get this straight... You ordered the usual." he ticked it off on a finger.

"Yep."

"Saw a pink hooded girl and talked with her."

"Two for two."

"Interrogated her before the cake arrived."

"You're deductions astound me." BB ignored the sarcasm.

"Realized that Jinx wasn't up to anything bad and ate cake with her."

"Uh hu- Wait! How'd you know?"

"And finally separated from said ex-criminal after you walked down an alley and she teased you."

"B- But-"

BB waved her off, "Don't bother, I can read between fact and fiction... You really can't lie that well when you blush. Oh, _and_ you gave her away with the hoody color."

"I thought you were too dense to figure it out... I'll need to be more careful around you."

"Yep."

"And how, in your hormonal driven mind, do you think she teased me?" She regretted the question as soon as she asked it. But BB could see that she wanted to know how he knew so much.

He shrugged, "Maybe she straightened your hair... Or whipped some left over cake off your face." Raven grew redder. "Judging by the look on your face I'm guessing the second."

"Alright! That's enough." She got up, "Thanks for listening."

"No prob," he leaned back into his bed and yawned. "Don't worry, my lips are sealed as long as yours are."

Raven looked back at him; as she closed the door, "Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me." BB yawned again and got under the covers.

Then he remembered why he was up in the first place, "_Crap, I was gonna leave._" He yawned and his thoughts grew hazy. "_I can't leave, they need me... if worst of to worst I always have _that_ room._" He rolled over and drifted into a more contented slumber than his previous one.

* * *

Raven smirked and sprinted down the hallway to her room. She quietly opened the doors and found her green cloak and leotard where she left them. She gazed at the sleeping form on the bed while she dressed herself. She had a smile plastered to her face, "_Finally, some action... not the kind I would have liked, but still. Time to report!_" She finished and touched the mirror on the wardrobe. She was sucked in and landed in the middle of a field of flowers. "Happy?" she called.

"Over here!" Brave looked in the direction of the cheery reply and saw a pink cloaked Raven waving her over to sit with the rest of the emoticlones. Brave took her seat near Knowledge. "Alrighty then sweeties, let's begin!"

Knowledge turned to Brave, "What did you learn?"

Brave cleared her throat, "Well BB is one hell of a crazy guy!" If Raven were there instead of me..." she whistled at the thought, "Not pretty."

"So you think he has courage?"

"I _know_ he has courage. He knows what happened tonight."

Happy leaped and started doing cartwheels, "Woo hoo!" she jumped back into her seat.

Brave looked back at Knowledge, "I know I'm the best actress of all of us, but why'd he have to know?" Brave wasn't _afraid_ of the little green guy knowing, she was honestly curious.

"It's imperative that someone knows. This will make the transition much easier."

Love spoke up for the first time, "We picked him because there has been a disturbance around him for the past few weeks. Raven has not sensed it, but we have; because we are the embodiment of her emotions."

"Why should that make a difference?" Sloth asked while picking her ear.

"Try doing that with a pointy stick." suggested Brave.

"Meh. Too much work."

"EW!" exclaimed Happy, "You need some manners. Ever since you and Rude merged-"

"SHUT UP!" bellowed Anger. "Love, continue before I feast on the entrails of these idiots."

Love cleared her throat and nodded her thanks to Anger, "We all are sensitive to strong emotions that surround Raven and since Beast Boy seems to be struggling with some inner turmoil he was chosen."

Knowledge nodded her assent, "Correct, shared information between the two could lead to mutual benefit."

Brave rubbed her hands eagerly, "Does that mean we get to hit stuff?"

Anger huffed, "No, it just means more changes for our hosts' emotional state."

"Aw..." whined Brave. Then she brightened, "At least we have _her_ to look forward to."

Happy grinned from ear to ear, "YEA!" She started doing acrobatics with Brave and both started to sing:

_Ravy and Jinxy sitting on a stone._

_how many kisses can we get_

_before we go home?_

_One so sweet._

_Two is a feat._

_Three is a great, great treat!_

The other emotions sighed at the two who would no longer take part in the meeting. "Well," spoke up Lust, "I don't know about you all by I need to get some."

The other emotions, with the exception of Happy and Brave yelled, "LUST!"

The black cloaked emotion raised her hand in surrender, "Alright! I'm gone." she faded to her zone of the mindscape.

"We should all depart." spoke Love, "She may be asleep, but if we're more active she could wake up suspecting something is amiss.

Knowledge nodded, "Agreed." She faded into he zone.

"Finally!" exclaimed Sloth, "I can get back to all the nothing I had planned." She yawned and faded into her zone.

A few other departed before Anger said, "This plan is stupid. There's not a snowballs chance in hell this could work! Why'd we tell the little green bastard?" Anger was venting.

Love walked up to her and ignored the revelry of the other two remaining. She cupped Angers' face with a hand, "Anger, you know this had to be done."

Anger looked away, "I suppose..."

"Good girl." she kissed Angers' cheek and Anger grumbled, as only Anger could, and faded to her zone.

Happy and Brave finally noticed that almost everyone had left, "Where'd they go?" inquired Happy. "Things were just starting to get fun."

"Yeah!" agreed Brave.

Love shook her head, "It's time we all headed to our homes." She came forward and kissed Happys' cheek. "We'll meet again soon Happy."

Happy beamed with enthusiasm, "Okay, can't wait!"

"Hey," Brave interrupted the two, "Don't I get one? You know, for the road."

Love smiled, "But of course, I _am_ Love after all." She approached Brave and was about to peck her on the cheek, but Brave had other ideas. She pulled against Loves' neck and locked lips with the other emotion. Happy stared with, well happiness, as she watched the two. When they broke away both were breathless. "Wow." was all Love could get out.

Brave winked, "Later." she faded into her zone.

Love looked at Happy, "That was a mistake, I am _not_ Lust."

Happy shook her head, "No, your Love and that's why we like you."

Love wrapped Happy in a hug and whispered, "Thank you." She faded into her zone. All was now quite and tranquil in Nevermore. Raven tossed and turned on her bed, little the wiser to the plan her emoticlones had set in motion. She sighed contentedly at the dream she was having. Anything of traitorous intent could wait. She was lost in her dream world, a dream of pink minxes and tasty strawberries.

* * *

**Ah, the plot thickens! I was trying to project Love as a serene caring person... Did I do okay? Leave me a comment and tell me please! I actually started this chapter in a different direction, but I remembered Nevermore and the story flowed from my fingertips without my knowledge! I thought this would be challanging, don't get me wrong it is! But it seems like it comes easier as I go... I hope I'm appeasing my faithful readers...**


	3. Suppressed Urges

**Sorry if its been a while; really I know its been about a week. I've been planning on updating a few day (at least 3) to a week. I have a plenty of time on my hands. This chapter was a little difficult... at first I was going to make it drag out longer, but I recognized a good stopping point and a good starter for the next chapter! I hope you guys appriciate the fruits of my labor.**

**Oh and I don't own Teen Titans or anything else that could get my thrown in jail or sued.**

**Read and review at the end of the chapter please!**

**Whew! Is that everything? Alright, continue dear reader!**

* * *

A few days passed without incident. Until that afternoon, when Raven decided to go purchase a new volume at her favorite book store: Tales and Tomes. She walked in and the bell rang. "Just a minute!" A voice called from the back. She could hear some grunting and shuffling as the person made their way to the counter. Raven was browsing the sixth tier of a book shelf; this is usually where they kept the more darker books. If Raven was lucky she might even find a new spell book. "How can I help-" the voice cut off when Raven turned around, "you." she finished.

Raven gazed at the pink haired shop assistant in shock. "What are you doing here?" she couldn't help, but be suspicious; thinking she might pull something.

Jinx gestured around the shop, "I work here, duh." She looked a little uncomfortable, but soon that cheshire cat grin was back. "So, can I help you find anything?"

Raven turned back to the shelf she was browsing, "No." she then did her best to ignore the ex-thief and repress thee blush that was showing on her face.

"Aw, are you still mad about what happened?" Jinx leaned over the counter, speaking in a teasing tone.

Raven still had her back to her, "Yes, now go away and sort the books in the back or something."

Jinx stomped her foot in mock frustration, "Fine! But you won't find what you need there anyway." She turned and was about to start for the back when she felt a hand grab her wrist.

"Wait," Ravens' commanding chill sent shivers down Jinxs' spine. Shivers of fear and _excitement_. "how do you know what I'm looking for?"

Jinx turned and Raven let her have the arm back, "Because, unlike some people, you're easy to figure out... but only when it comes to the book department." Raven raised a brow and this got a laugh out of Jinx, "Oh come on! I know you're looking for a spell book."

Raven kept here tone even, "What makes you say that?"

"This is the only place that sells any in the city." Jinx rubbed the back of her head and bashfully looked away, "We only find them by luck."

"How do you find any if you're here?" The joke came as a surprise to both girls.

Jinx giggled, "You need someone who knows their stuff... Otherwise they'd be thrown away."

Raven nodded, "So you keep them from throwing away the spell books because...?"

"Because someone might need them one day..." Jinx shuffled her feet.

It took a moment for Raven to get the meaning behind her words, "Jinx... You didn't save those books just for me... did you?

Jinx blushed a little and looked at here shuffling feet, "...Maybe..." Jinx was _definitely _uncomfortable now. "I- I thought you'd like to have-" she gasped.

Raven had embraced her mid sentence. Jinx was shocked at first, but slowly linked her hands on Ravens' back, completing the embrace. "Thank you." Her sincere tone made Jinx blush. "Nobody has ever done this much for me, as a gift... Thank you."

Jinx almost teared up and the urge to just hold Raven there, along with a few other urges, was so strong she almost couldn't bear it. She didn't want to resist, but she pushed Raven lightly away from her, "Yeah, yeah. C'mon, I'll show you where we keep 'em." She started to go through the back, but stopped when Raven didn't follow. "Are you coming?"

Raven took a few steps and stopped, "Aren't employees only allowed back there?"

Jinx smirked, "Yes, but since the boss man is out and I'm running the shop right now... Well I figure that I make the rules for now."

Raven followed with a disgruntled, "If you say so."

Jinx was weaving among the shelves, "I do say so. Now get over here! I don't know which one you want."

Raven sighed as she walked up behind the bad luck charm and set her sight on the shelves of spell tomes. She found several, half of which were needed, "These." She picked them from their respective shelves.

Jinx gazed at the selected books, "You sure those are it? We have more." she waved the the other shelves.

Raven clutched the books to her chest, "I don't want to be greedy..."

Jinx shook her head, "Please, take 'em. If you don't they'll sit here for years until my manager throws them away or I buy one."

Raven looked at her with sudden curiosity, "You buy this kind of stuff?"

Jinx shrugged as she gazed at a shelf, "Occasionally, but I don't have a knack for it... they do make an interesting read though."

Raven pondered this. Then shocked Jinx, "Alright, I'll take you up on that." She picked out three more tomes and followed Jinx to the register. "How much do I owe you?" she opened up her purse.

Jinx was clicking a few buttons, "Hold on." she muttered as she typed, "Put that there. Adjust here... Got it!" she leaned over the counter, "You're up to two hundred thirty seven dollars and fifty-two cents." She leaped over the counter and landed by Raven.

"R- really?" Raven never thought that buying this many books would be so expensive! "I- I don't have that much..."

Jinx smiled, "Don't worry we have a special today."

Raven let out a relieved breath, "What? A discount?"

Jinx was trying to contain herself, "Yep. Ten books will only be worth twenty bucks and an additional discount will be given for employee satisfaction." she leaned forward to see if Raven would take the hint.

Raven tried to comprehend what she was saying. Then it dawned on her, "_YES!_" several voices in her head screamed.

_"__CAN IT!_" she growled. "_I'm_ not _doing it. No. No way. I_-"

Lust cut her off, "_Please honey. We all know you're unsure, but just give in to the moment! Ravage her! Bang till the-_"

Raven cut Lust off with a roar, "_I WILL NOT!_

Love interjected, "_Please Raven. You thought you wanted to be alone; that being alone was the only way... but will you deny yourself happiness and not take a leap of faith?_"

Happy joined the party, "_Yeah Ravy! She makes us all tingly inside! I like the tingle... I want her to stay with us! What do you think Brave?_"

"_Hell yeah! That pink haired woman makes me feel zingy! I don't know what it is, but she makes me feel... like something else. And I LIKE IT!_"

Raven was desperate, "_Knowledge, Sloth, Timid, Anger... Anyone! Help me out here!_

Sloth gave a yawn, "_I don't care, but as long as you're happy..._" The emotion went back to doing nothing.

Timid reluctantly joined in, "_I- I think that you s-should be happy w-with her... I'm sorry._"

Raven groaned inwardly, "_Don't be Timid. I'm glad your supportive, but I'm not sure I can do this... What if something goes wrong?_"

Knowledge came into the conversation, "_Raven... Your worries are pointless. Nothing will occur, do you know why this is?_"

"_No._"

Knowledge sighed, "_When you eliminated your father you gained more control over your powers._"

Raven was impatient, "_Everyone knows this Knowledge! Why would that-_" the reason presented itself right there.

She could feel Knowledges' sense of victory, "_Looks like you arrived at the correct conclusion._"

Raven still couldn't believe this was happening; she was fighting against her emotions and _losing_! She knew they just wanted her happiness, but she wasn't sure if she deserved to be happy. "_It still won't work... I mean, she's a girl!_"

Love countered, "_Who governs what genders love can blossom between? No one. You can be happy Raven; you can have her... So why are you reluctant to take this chance? She is very fetching._"

Raven was out of arguments, "_B-but-_"

Anger bellowed and all emotions, but Love scattered, "_DO IT! Or I'll take control and do it MYSELF!_"

Raven gave in, "_Alright! I do it._"

Love encouraged her, "_That's our girl. Go get get her!_" Love directed her attention at Anger, "_Let's leave. She needs to be alone for this_."

Anger grumbled before she faded, "_Why does that little bitch have to be so irksome?_"

"_I still can't believe you made me _hug _her._" Raven was stalling

Love giggled, but remained firm, "_You know that was your desire. I just made sure you wouldn't censor how you feel. Now make us proud!_" With that Love left Raven to confront Jinx.

Raven breathed a sigh a relief and looked at Jinx. The silent conversation only took a few seconds, but that was enough for Jinx to think in another direction. She sighed and leaned back, "Aw, who am I kidding? You won't go for it, but hey; don't blame a girl for trying."

She turned and was about to walk around the counter when her wrist was in Ravens' grip for the second time that day. "Alright."

Jinx looked back at the purple haired beauty as if she just won the lottery, but then it changed to one of concern. "Look Raven... I was just teasing, you don't really have to-"

"I not doing it for the discount." He hair was swept up in front of her eyes, making her expression unreadable. "I'm doing this because it's something I-." She had Jinx up against the counter now. "Something I want."

Jinx thought she had died and went to heaven as she heard those words, "R-really? You're okay with it being me?"

Ravens' hair parted to reveal her amethyst eyes and beautiful smile. She nodded, "Yeah, I'm okay with it." She drifted closer.

"B- but, I thought you didn't swing my way." Their heads were slowly drifting closer, their voices were getting weaker as desire for the moment gripped them.

Raven could feel Jinxs' breath on her cheek, "Truth be told, I don't know which way I swing." They were centimeters apart.

"I- I did-" she couldn't find her voice with Raven so near. Both soon had no need for words though. Their lips met and both felt as if they wouldn't have a moment after this one. Jinx felt soft feathery lips meet hers. And Raven felt sweet, light, but firm ones meet her own. They only thought running through their heads was of each other and the moment. Neither felt like leaving what was now an embrace, but everyone has needs. They broke for air, both panting. "Ah." moaned the pink minx. "God, that was... Wow."

Raven broke away from the shop assistant and collected her books, but Jinx saw the look in her eyes and the blush that colored her face, "Y-yeah... I've never felt _anything_ like that."

Jinx couldn't help herself, "Was it as good for you as it was for me?"

Raven blushed an even deeper red, "I've gotta go... see you later." She rushed to the door and almost tripped over several books.

Jinx waved to her, "Yeah, hey call me sometime! I'd _really_ like to do something." Jinx held a wide grin as Raven exited the store, and as she restocked the shelves. Even when her manager came back. When she left the shop. In fact, she carried around that smile all day. As she walked back to her apartment she thought of the lie that started it all. Thirty-seven dollars and fifty cents. That was the true price of all those books, but Jinx just wanted to mess with her. "_I honestly didn't know Raven would go for it. Will this turn into something more?_" As she walked up the path to the door her thoughts turned back to the kiss. _Ravens_' lips against her own. "_God, that was amazing... If she told me that was her first I'd totally call bull._" She couldn't shake the thought, but she was lucky that none of her roommates were there to see her shivers and blush as she made her way down to her room. She collapsed on her bed. "_She's a great kisser! No wonder angel food cake was ironic. No way a goody goody would ever be that sexy!_" She sighed in contentment and dozed on her bed; Jinx was hoping a certain Titan was thinking the same of her.

* * *

The alarm blared and everyone assembled in the living room. "It's Rancid again." Robin punched the keys to the computer, sending the coordinates to the T-Car and the R-Cycle. "Alright, let's move!"

BB jogged along Cyborg into the garage. "Dude, can I drive?"

Cyborg looked at BB as if he grew a second head, "Hell no! Get in and don't complain about it." BB rode shotgun and Raven was stuck in the back. "Hold on!" Cy hit the throttle and barreled through the underground tunnel to the city; Robin was ahead of him with Starfire to his right, flying.

Raven spoke up, "So where is Rancid attacking this time?"

Cyborg checked the coordinates, "The streets in front of a high school."

BB paled, for him it was a lighter shade of green than the usual, "Which high school?"

Cy spared a glance at the green changling, "Murakami, why?" BB shouted and this caused Cy to jerk the wheel. Once he straightened out he yelled, "Hey, what the hell man?"

The green one was shaking, "I can't go back there."

Cy shook his head, "Sorry BB boss man says we have to."

"You don't understand-"

The robotic man cut him off, "What I understand is that you don't want to be in that place; don't know why and I don't care."

"But-"

Cy was on a slight rant now, "And people could get hurt because of Johnny. Do you want that? Do you want to see people hurt because you're not there to stop him?"

Beast Boy sagged his head, "...No."

Cy nodded, satisfied, "Good we're almost there."

Beast Boy sagged in his seat and Raven could sense the emotional turmoil within. She decided to act and discretely entered his mind, "_Beast Boy, it's me Raven. Don't talk, just think what you want to say._"

BB gave a slight start and glanced at Cyborg. The robotic Titan was focused on the road and didn't notice. "_Raven... Why are you in here? Get out!_"

She could tell that he was troubled, but to stubborn to admit it. He wasn't the only stubborn one, "_No. You need to get your head straight; tell me why you can't go there._"

She could sense his inward sigh in defeat as he conceded, "_Fine, I'll tell you._"

"_Show me._"

"_What?_"

"_Think it and I'll see it_."

Beast Boy, with some reflectance, agreed, "_Okay.. Here goes._" She mentally gasped at the images and thoughts BB shared. They were of Terra; alive after her supposed death. She remembered how the changling told them that he made a mistake in spotting her and apologized that for not helping with the strange creature they fought. Terra was still alive and Beast Boy was the only one who knew. He lied to the other Titans to keep them away from her. The thoughts and memories also lead to why he didn't reveal her. He wanted her to be happy, even though he wouldn't be. "_That's everything._"

Raven paused for a moment, "_Don't you think you should be happy to?_" it saddened her that Beast Boy was stuck in a position she thought she had been in till a few days ago.

Beast Boy gave a heartened reply, "_I _was_happy with her. And I'm happy she's still alive. But you shouldn't think about _my_happiness, what about yours?_"

Raven was shocked at the how the tables turned and tried to evade him, "_What are you talking about? I am happy! I have all the books I can read and my friends. And-_"

"_a beautiful woman who loves you._" the changling completed for her.

Raven was flabbergasted now. She remembered how she came clean about Jinx that night. Technically that was Brave and Raven found out when she asked. As well as how she came clean about the kiss the day after it happened. Both were only discussed with Beast Boy. "_W- What are you saying?! She can't love me... it's just-_"

"_Is what Raven?_" the changling cut her off, "_Not true? Impossible? I know the way she feels about you! I saw your memories the moment you entered my mind... They were bleeding into mine, but I saw them._" Raven was petrified at the thought of that particular memory being viewed, "_You think to much. Just do what feels right and go with it! You deserve to be happy; you went through more hell than any other Titan!_"

Raven smiled inwardly, grateful for the support of a friend, "_Alright you win._"

"_YES!_"

"_Now back to you._"

BB groaned mentally, "_Dammit._"

"_Tell me. Tell me about that other thing that's bothering you... and don't try to lie to me! I'm inside your mind so I'll know the truth when I hear it._"

Beast Boy sputtered for a moment, but denied her, "_Ah, no. Not gonna tell you. This has to be stopped by me._"

Raven didn't want to delay any longer, they were a few miles from the school. "_Tell me before I force it out of you and make you into a vegetable!_"

The threat worked, "_Okay! But it'll be easier if I can show you right?_"

"_Yes._"

Beast Boy was a little nervous for what he was about to do, "_I can't show you... but can I send you a few memories and emotions?_"

Raven paused before answering, "_Yes, but that's unwise because of my powers._"

"_It's all I got. Take it of leave it._"

"_Fine. Get it over with._" Raven felt nothing at first, but then a flicker. A noise, roaring of an animal. An urge; the urge to rip and tear into prey. An urge to flee. Surrounded by noise. Lonely. Stalking prey in the hunt; the fear and excitement rushing through her. Unable to flee, but not wanting to give in. Hopelessness. Darkness. Growling, roaring, soaring, scratching, and burning desire. Desire for more. To kill. Kill. Kill. _Kill all that got in the way of its prey!_

Raven was knocked back into her body by the force and magnitude of the emotion. "Alright! Let's kick some ass!" Cy called to them as he exited the car.

Raven was shaking in fear of the scale of emotion running through the green changling, "Hey, you okay?" She looked up to see BB grinning at her sheepishly. "I'm sorry, but that's why I didn't want to bother anybody."

As they both got out of the car Raven nodded her hooded head, "I'm alright... But we need to talk when this is over."

"Gotcha!" BB gave her a thumbs up before rushing towards one of Johnnys' acid spitting, metal, deathtraps.

Raven glided to battle and was trying to focus some energy for the fray, but her thoughts strayed for a moment. "_Is it more than just his primal side? Should I tell Robin?_" She shook her head, "_No, he has to... But if it becomes a problem, I'll do it._" Satisfied with her decision she went to aid Star in destroying the second rampaging metal mutt.

The team was working to destroy the metal death machines while Johnny laughed on the sidelines, "Can't handle a little pair of doggies can ya? How 'bout I call old Rex to come out and play?" He gave a loud whistle and revved up his bike, "Rex! I got some food for ya!" A large thumping noise could be heard in the distance and the Titans were nervous as they continued to battle against the metal dogs.

"Cyborg!" Robin grunted. "Take 'em down!" He had to move out from the path of acid spit coming from the machine giving him trouble.

"I'm doing all I can!" The metal Titan shouted over his sonic cannon. Beast Boy crashed into the mutt as an elephant. The tusks ripped off a leg as he tossed it down the street. "Alright BB!" He turned to Robin, "C'mon, hold it still while I deactivate it."

Robin nodded, "Right. Beast Boy help Raven and Star take the other one... Before Rex gets here." He saw Johnny take off on his bike into the school. "Scratch that, go after Johnny." The quadruped nodded with reluctance before it shifted into a cheetah and sprinted after the cackling biker.

Robin was running towards Cy and the downed machine when a portal of ebony opened before him. Raven stepped out, "Where's Beast Boy?"

The Boy wonder never lost his stride and Raven soon fell behind him as he answered, "He went after Johnny when I saw him go into the school."

He didn't see the look of horror and shook that passed on her hooded features, "What? Did you tell him to? Or did he go himself?"

"I told him to," he stopped a few yards from Cy and turned with a quizzical expression. "why?"

Raven hardly heard the question. She felt out for Beast Boys' mind and immediately sensed it walking down a school corridor; she prodded further. He had changed again, this time into a larger prehistoric creature.

A gorgonopspid; she felt extreme amounts of aggression and blood lust roll of the creature. She shivered, then spoke to her leader, "You should have sent me."

She revealed to much and now Robin was curious, "Why? Is something the matter with him?"

She remained stoic as she replied, "Yeah... He's been feeling a little... well his words were, 'not so hot'."

Robin accepted her explanation, "Alright, I'll talk to him about it later."

A crash was heard and rubble rained over their heads; it bounced off a black shield, "Help would be much appreciated!" shouted the alien princess. She hurled star bolts and glared beams of the green energy down at her target.

"Help's on the way Star!" he looked to Raven, "Go help her. And don't worry, Beast Boy can handle himself." Robin walked off to help the now wired covered Titan deactivate the inert dog.

"I hope so." she muttered. She the blocked some acid heading towards Star and joined the fray. "Don't hurt yourself Garfield... Please see _her_... See what you want." her mutterings went unnoticed by Starfire. The thumping was getting closer...

* * *

Sarah Williams sighed as her Algebra 2 teacher droned on. She blew a puff of her blonde hair away from her dazzling blue eyes. "_Math in the morning... Whatever deity that holds power over the school schedules must be evil._" that wasn't entirely correct as she imagined her kind faced counselor. She was thankful of his understanding of the situation. Not a lot of people would just smile away a story like hers. "_I mean come on! I woke up in a cave and couldn't remember anything! And I was given a name after the system found me and put me in my new home._" She mused about the thoughts, the Williams were not that bad. They were kind and caring people; and they didn't try to make her push past her memory block. She went to the doctors office monthly to get checked out; to see if she remembered or if she caught any diseases from her one week on the streets after her 'awakening'.

She tried to shake the cobwebs from her head, but the teacher took that as a sign to call on her, "Miss Williams, would you care to answer the question?"

She sighed, he may have asked, but Mr. Anderson might as well hold an ax over her neck. She looked at her note and then the board, "Uh... X+4 squared is equal to ZX9 cubed?" She hoped to whatever deity that was listening that she gave him the correct answer.

The teacher gave a long glance at the formula that covered the entire board, "Correct, that is one of several answers." he gave a glance to the rest of the class, "Anyone want to guess what the second answer might be?" He smirked when he saw no raised hands and most students looking away from his gaze; as if that would help. "Come now! There are no wrong answers!" A hand shakily rose, "Ah, miss Tamworth... What do you think?"

Sarahs' friend fidgeted before answering, "X to the tenth= Y to the seventh?"

"Wrong answer!" bellowed the teacher.

"B-but I thought you said there were no wrong answers!" she stammered.

He grinned, "I lied. You should know there is always a wrong answer in here. But we can learn from our mistakes and find the correct ones."

Sarah couldn't help herself, "Like lying and setting a bad example for your students?" the whole class laughed quietly at that comment.

The teacher found it amusing himself, "Yes," he chuckled, "like lying to students." he cleared his throat, "You all should know that formula by now. If not, then copy in your notes." He moved to sit down whiled the class worked or spent their time doodling.

Sarah sat and contemplated what the teacher spoke of; he often had a habit of accidentally giving out life advice with his teachings of equations and formulas. "_I wonder how many mistakes I made before..._" she broke off the thought. "_No. This is my life now and I'm gonna live it! I don't care what any green creep says to me I'm gonna-_" she stopped her train of thought, she remembered how some green guy bugged her three years back and how she stated that 'things change'. "_Do they really? Was I really that person?_" she looked down to her notes without seeing them, "_I really upset the guy. What was his name?_" Try as she might she couldn't, for the life of her, remember his name. "_C'mon! How many guys are green?_" She grew frustrated and gave up trying to remember, "_Gah, whatever! I'm sure he'll come bug me again someday, and when that happens I can see if he knew the 'real' me... see if it triggers anything in my hard-headed noggin._" Satisfied with her plans she turned to Trisha, "Sorry you got hacked by him."

Trisha slumped on her desk, "S'all good... but how'd you know the right answer?"

She shrugged, "I guessed... Math isn't my forte."

Trisha straightened up, "Wait! You guessed?!" the other classmates speaking with one another muffled her half shout.

Sarah looked down at her notes, "It was a sort of educated guess."

Trisha shook her had in jealousy, "I wish I had that kind of luck."

The door to the class burst in and skidded across the floor. A tattooed man with guns walked in and pointed on at the teacher and the other to the mob of students, "Your luck just ran out!" the man cackled with something akin to insanity. He noticed Sarah and gestured to her with a gun, "You, get up and come here!"

Sarah was shaking in fear, but gave him a shaky, "Y-y-yes sir."

She got up slowly and waked to the front of the class, right by the teachers desk. "What's your name?"

She gulped at the bulge in her throat, "S-Sarah Williams."

The biker glared at her, "Bullshit." he growled, "I swear I've seen your pretty face somewhere and It doesn't go with the name Sarah Williams!" He cocked his gun aimed at her, "So I'm gonna ask again... Who. Are. You?"

Sarah was scared enough to pee her pants! But luckily her bladder didn't have any liquids today so there were no pressing matters. "I-" she was cut off by a roar coming from the open doorway. Judging by the sound it was a large animal, most likely carnivorous, and it was charging down the hall towards the room!

"Damn!" the biker took Sarah and pinned her against his chest while scooting the side of the door. The side they were on would render all but the pair visible. "Not. One. Word. Or I'll kill everyone before I go down." The class was silent. "Make yourselves busy!" the class and teacher shuffled papers around and made it look like classwork was being done; albeit in a rather nervous manner.

The pounding of large feet could be heard slowing as it approached the classroom. It stopped at the broken door and some of the classmates froze when they gazed upon the prehistoric beast. Its snout barely moved into the room as it sniffed about. "_I can feel its breath_!" thought in terror. Sure she was scared of the biker, but this beast scared her in a way a human never could. "_What the hell is that thing?_" she notice it was an odd color, faded strips and mostly green.

The snout retreated and the animal took off to another part of the school. When they couldn't feel the pounding of its feet Johnny sighed in relief. Then he pushed her away and advanced to her, "Alright girly now spill! Who are you?"

She remained calm and gave him a confident smirk, "Hey pal?"

Johnny growled, aggravated by her tone, "What?"

She pointed up, "This is the first floor."

Johnnys' eyes widened, "Oh, shit!" he started to shoot the ceiling, debris came down on the screaming class. Johnny stood there looking confused, then realization dawned on him. He started to set his aim on Sarah, "You little bit- AHHH!"

He was cut off by pressure on his wrist. He looked down and saw a green velociraptor gripping it and tugging the gun hand away from the intended target. The bones were crushed as the raptor gave its head a violent shake. Johnny continued to scream in pain. The raptor tail whipped him into the wall. Johnny raised his other gun and was stopped when the therapod kicked it away. It hissed then ripped into his shoulder, the bone and muscle leaving little resistance to its teeth. Blood seeped from the bikers' wounds. He punched at the raptor with his only hand that could move. The raptor slid away and stood between Johnny and Sarah. It hissed. Johnny stood and charged, he was knocked out cold by slamming into the hallway lockers; courtesy of a swift kick from the therapod.

Sarah was engrossed in the battle, but it wasn't till the green animal turned to her that she felt nervous again. "_Is it gonna kill me?_" she dismissed the thought immediately, "_No. It wouldn't save me if it was planning to eat me... besides that biker would be the bigger meal, I'm _way_ to scrawny!_" It started to approach her and bent down when it was a few feet from her. I picked a comb up, _her_ comb and set it in one of her open palms. It regarded her with an odd look. To everyone's shock it didn't eat her, but it _nuzzled_ its head on the side of hers. She was shocked to, but she felt strangely calm in the creatures presence and did something that downright confounded the class. She _hugged_ the green therapod. She whispered to the animal so no one could hear, "Thank you." The creature gave a bird like chirp and stepped away from her. It bowed to her before going out to the hall and dragging Johnny away. No one moved until the grunts of the animal could no longer be heard.

The all rushed towards Sarah and asked questions like, "Are you okay?", "Did that biker guy know you?", "Do you really know that biker guy?", "Do hang out with _him_?", "Why'd you hug him?"

She only heard the last question and pulled the owner towards her; it was Trisha. "Hold on... That thing was a him?" Trisha was confused by the look Sarah gave her and the class continued their own conversations, seeing that Sarah wouldn't answer any questions.

"Of course, it was _him._" she looked to Sarah as if this was public information.

If it was it was a type that Sarah didn't pay attention to, "Him who? I had no idea what or who that was!"

The dark girl shook her head in disappointment, "Girl, you need to watch the news more. That was Beast Boy from the Teen Titans."

Something in Sarahs' head clicked; she remembered the green guy who bugged her!"_Beast Boy?_" she laughed incredulously. "That can't be him! Last time I saw him he was a boy! Not a dinosaur."

Trisha gave a huff of impatience, "Hello?!_ Beast_ Boy! The name implies what he can do!"

Sarah was still laughing, "There's no way the little green guy I met can do that!"

"Ugh! Fine, don't believe your friend!" she stormed off.

Sarah stopped laughing, "_Maybe she's right... Nah! Can't be. But if I go talk to him then maybe..._" her thought became clouded, "_What was it he called me? I can't remember!_" She gave up and whipped out her cell to call her adoptive parents. "_Mad biker attacks class... good excuse as any._" She dialed the number and waited for York to pick up.

* * *

**Whew! sorry that took a while to post... I've been working on it in my week long absence! I wanted to continue it after the classroom, but I recognized a good stop for this chapter and a good starter for the next! And in the middle of writing the classroom scene I was contemplating wether or not to cut out the first scene from the shop. Then I thought 'the hell with it! It's already there and people are waiting for a moment!' I promise to add more moments in the future, but I really hope this wasn't to forced... Review, send me advice, penny for your thought, and all that Jazz!**

**Zaan is out! Peace! See ya in a few days!**

;)


	4. Unleashed

**Alright! Finally, i got it done! Its been five days and I slacked off a little, but I did it! Nine pages of the story that I hope you like or maybe even love. Whew... Sorry for the wait, but I was having trouble to end the chapter... I wanted to include Kyd, but the chapter was dragging out so I'm gonna have to add him in later chapters. Reviews would help to see how I'm doing and if you want to be the winner of the competition I set up! A few days after the release of chapter Five and I'll name the winner and give him/her their prize! So review, review, review!**

**What else... Oh yeah: I don't own Teen Titans. Blah, blah, blah. Legal junk; onward dear reader!**

* * *

Johnny was dumped unceremoniously before the other Titans; he was still unconscious as the green therapod looked to his leader. Robin nodded with approval, "Great job Beast Boy." he glanced around, "Where'd the bike go?"

The changling morphed back to his original form, "It's in the gym." he pointed with a thumb over his shoulder, "Though I think I went a little overboard when I totaled it." Robin raised a masked brow.

The others soon joined then, the clean up of the two mechanical monstrosities was done. Raven was the first to notice the condition Rancid was in. "Did you do enough damage?" She looked at the young Titan and gauged his reaction; reading between whatever he said.

He gave a light kick to the biker, who groaned in pain. "He was attacking a classroom. Things got a little... out of hand."

She saw the shift in his eyes, "Are they okay?"

"Yeah," he rubbed the back of his neck, "he had a girl hostage, but got distracted and that's when I swooped in... No one got hurt, but the ceiling and floor titles."

The rest of the Titans breathed a sigh of relief, but Raven could read the emotions roiling off the green one; anger, fear, desire for blood... Johnnys' blood. "_He must have had Terra hostage, but why do I sense..._" she picked up on other feeling leftover from his encounter with his ex-teammate. Longing, accomplishment, elation, a tinge of sadness, and the desire to see _her_ again! She shook her head of the changlings thoughts, "Well that's fine... let's go home-"

She was interrupted by a rumbling of approaching footsteps. _Large_ footsteps. The team looked at each other in horror as in dawned on them. "You didn't take care of Rex yet!?" the green changling had to shout to be heard over the screech of metal dragged on pavement.

Cy looked to their fearless leader, "How'd we forget that?"

Robin was to busy face palming himself repeatedly in exasperation at his forgetfulness. The giant death machine made it's appearance as it burst around the corner at the end of the street. It howled mechanically. Robin regained his composure and drew some explosive disks, "Titans Go!" the call went answered as the team charged forth. "Cyborg!"

The robotic Titan prepared a sonic cannon, "I got the sonic if you got the boom!" He fired and Robin threw the disks. The impact tore a large section off the right side of Rex and the right leg grew weakened from the impact. "Booyah!"

Rex shuddered and opened its chest revealing three new mechanized mutts. The tameranian threw star bolts at the new threat, "I think you spoke to soon!" A dog tackled her.

The robotic teen grabbed the changling and threw him at a fire spitting hound, "BB GO!" Beast Boy morphed into a merlin and swooped down its mechanical gullet. Cy face palmed, "Aw man!" The mechanical hound continued its charge and collided with Cy, pushing him back into a building.

Raven was having problems of her own; the dog she faced could freeze anything with its breath. So far she had been missed. She levitated above the frozen street, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" black energy embedded itself in the mechanical monster and tore two legs off. The dog still had its two front paws left and pounced on the dark Titan. Raven erected a shield to protect herself from the onslaught, but the dog persistently bashed against the shield. The frozen breath couldn't hold against the magic and instantly melted as it crept towards the shield. Raven flipped the dog by drawing the pavement out from underneath the mutt. The dog was on its back and could only wiggle its legs as it was crushed by a portion of the street. Raven smirked in satisfaction and went to help the Boy Wonder and Starfire.

"Dammit." muttered Robin. He dropped his melting bo staff and threw a freezing disk at the hound. It whimpered mechanically before being encased in ice. "Looks like we got him, let's go Star." He was about to go aid Cyborg when the ice melted around the previously encased mutt. It was foaming acid. "Great."

Starfire charged up to throw bolts, "Robin go help Cyborg." he nodded and sprinted to the fire spitting mutt.

Raven flew in beside her, "Need a hand?"

"It would be most welcome." she started to fling star bolts and Raven used her dark magic in the same manner. The hound spat a glob of acid at Raven, but Raven couldn't use her powers in time to block. Star took the acid and used green energy encased fists to absorb the blow. "You are unharmed?"

"Yeah. But what about you?" Raven was scolding herself for being slow.

"I am fine. My people are most resilient." She flew in and crushed the dogs head. The hound sputtered and died.

"Wow. I believe you." this earned a giggle from the alien. A metal tail swept them both out of the air and crashing to the road below. The two groaned in pain and gasped as a metal foot hovered above them. Pink energy crackled along the giant robot and the leg popped off from its metallic joint. The leg crashed harmlessly under the mechanical behemoth. The monstrosity, being that it couldn't support itself, crashed into a building; unfortunately the building remained standing and was being used as a crutch by Rex. A slim, hooded figure walked up to the two Titans pulling themselves out of their respective holes. Raven glanced at the figure and recognized the way she walked, "_Oh gods_,_ please not now!_"

Ravens' thoughts went unanswered, "Are you two alright?" Starfire launched herself at Rex with a war cry in her native tongue. The figure lifted her hood of as she answered, "Guess that's a yes for her." The pink haired feline turned to the dark Titan. "How 'bout you?"

Raven brushed herself off and made sure her hood was properly positioned, "I'm fine. Why are you here?"

Jinx grinned before giving her a quick peck on the cheek, "I told you, nothing gets between me and what I want."

Raven blushed, but it went unseen under her hood, "I- We'll talk later." She started to step up to help the tameranian.

Jinx fell in step with her, "I'll help."

There was no time to argue, "Fine." Raven let sharpened dark energy fly with pink hexes. Rex was slowly being defeated, but the boys were having a different problem.

"Open up!" Cy was forcing the mutts mouth open so Robin could dive in and get Beast Boy. The dog however had other ideas. It was bucking wildly, throwing the robotic Titan up and down on the back of its neck. "C'mon!" The dog stopped and opened its mouth wide, "Finally! Robin-" Fire bellowed out its gullet before it died.

Cy got off the hound when it crashed into the road. Robin turned to his confused team mate, "Did you do that?"

"Don't think so." he scratched the back of his head. "Anyway, let's get BB out."

"Yeah." they stepped towards the former mechanical menace, but stopped when it twitched. "I'm no expert, so tell me... is that normal?"

"No." The dog twitched more and a metallic screech could be heard. "It's gonna blow!" they both raced away from the supposed blast radius. A crunch could be heard and then silence. They looked to each other and back to the mechanical wreck when it _did_ explode; just not in the fiery way they imagined it would. Parts flew everywhere and smoke bellowed from the hollow machine. When the smoke cleared both stood dumbstruck. Beast Boy had morphed into a spinosaurus and thrashed his way out. The green dino roared and charged towards Rex. The other two boys of the team ran off after him. "BB, wait up!"

But Beast Boy didn't listen. He _couldn't_ listen. The instincts of his form were kicking in and he didn't have the will to resist them. One thing was clear throughout his mind: eliminate the one who invaded his territory. Which happened to be Rex.

Raven was shocked when the changling crashed into Rex. "_Wasn't he swallowed by a dog? Must have bashed his way out..._" her thoughts trailed off when she noticed the emotions and thoughts rolling off him. "_He can't! We're still here!_" she turned to Jinx, "Guard me."

Jinx grinned, "You got it, my pretty."

This got a slight blush from them empath before she entered her meditative stance. Starfire saw what was happening and flew over. She had stopped her earlier attack when Beast Boy charged into Rex. She saw Jinx and asked, "Is she unharmed?"

Jinx went to stand near the empath, "Yeah, asked me to guard her while she goes into this." pointed with her thumb at the floating dark Titan.

Robin and Cyborg arrived, the Boy Wonder was first to notice the ex-thief, "Jinx, what are you doing here?"

"Helping." she pointed to Raven, "Have to guard ms. not-so-moody."

"Cy clapped her shoulder, "Alright! We'll take care of Rex."

"Looks like green bean is already doing that for you."

"Say what now?" he followed her gaze. Beast Boy appeared to have forgotten what restraint was because Rex was totaled, but Beast Boy still bit and clawed at him. Rex could still move, but not enough to be a major threat anymore.

Raven was trying to stop him, "_BEAST BOY!_" the confines of his mind echoed with her cry. "_Stop! That's enough... Remember. Remember what you most desire._" A flash, a memory of Terra, crossed the changlings mind. "_That's it. Come back to us..._"

Raven heard rumblings of a large animal; she guessed it was the instincts of his current form. Then a voice, _his_ voice, "_Raven_." it was barely a mumble, but it grew in strength. "_Did I_-"

"_No._" she already knew what the question was going to be. "_No one, but Johnny is hurt._"

The relief she sensed from him was immediate, "_Thank you. I- I saw-_"

"_I know. And you _need _her. I can sense it._" she knew she might be pressing a bit to hard on the subject, but she wanted Beast Boy to have another chance at happiness.

"_No. I-I can't let her see me like this._" When Beast Boy saw her it looked like her normal life was working out... Other than Johnny holding her class hostage.

"_I understand... Now change back! The others are getting nervous._"

"_Gotcha._" Raven retreated from his mind and observed, with the rest of the team, the green changling morphing back into his original form and walking to join them. "Hey guys! Wait... When did Jinx get here?"

Jinx rolled her eyes, "Jeez, not even a 'hi, how's it going?' I feel so wanted." The sarcasm left the rest of the team shifting awkwardly; none more so than Raven.

Beast Boy grinned and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Uh, sorry. Hi how's it goin'?"

Jinx smirked, "To late." she turned to the rest of the team, "Shouldn't you be doing something?"

Robins' masked eyes widened, "Oh right! Cy and Star, come with me. Beast Boy, stay here with Raven and Jinx." They took off to finish Rex.

Beast Boy fell on his back and let out a relieved breath. "Man, I'm beat." he rolled over; appearing to try and sleep.

Jinx shook her head in disappointment, "If all it took was a giant robot to tire you guys out then the Hive should have done some heavy building."

Raven, at the felines side, defended the changling, "It's not that... He's been through some rough patches; changing is hard for him now." she looked to the panting changling in sympathy.

Jinx looked between the two, "Wait... Are you two..." she gestured two the pair.

Raven smirked, "What? Are you jealous?"

Jinx backpedaled, "N-No! I'm just..." she couldn't admit that she _was_ jealous. She wanted Raven to be with _her_.

Raven chuckled, "Don't worry, we're nothing, but good friends." She nudged her green team mate, "Isn't that right?"

Beast Boy gave a shaky thumbs up, "Yeah, what she said." he dropped his arm to snooze again.

Jinx gave a snort, "Yeah, that was a great answer... I'm filled with confidence."

Raven smiled at the feline, "You know, sarcasm is very unbecoming."

Jinx grinned herself, "Yeah, but we both know you dig it!" Raven blushed and Jinx could see it with her better than average vision.

"I'm right here." came a muffled comment from the supposed snoozing peanut gallery.

Jinx was wide eyed, "He's awake! Dam-"

"Jinx," Raven interrupted, "it's okay, he knows."

The feline was incredulous, "You told him?"

She nodded, "Yes. He won't tell anybody else; we have a certain trust in each other."

Jinx was fine that Raven told someone, she did the same thing with Kyd Wykkyd. "B-but what if he blabs?" she was sure that of all the Titans, Beast Boy was the worst possible choice to place trust in.

"He won't." Jinx was amazed at the amount of trust she put into the green Titan. "He came clean to me about a secret of his own, so there."

Jinx was amazed at the dark Titan, "You're the last person I expected to use blackmail."

"Who said I was blackmailing him?"

The feline backpedaled again, "N- Nobody! I just-"

Raven turned back to Beast Boy, muttering, "You're to easy."

Ravens back was turned to her as Jinx checked to see what the other Titans were doing. They were trying to find the deactivation switch for Rex... completely oblivious to the other three. "_Perfect_." She turned Raven to face her, "If I'm easy that what are you? Push a few buttons and your putty in my hands!" She leaned in close to the empath.

Raven was glad her hood was up, but was sure the feline could see the rosy hue her cheeks took, "W-What are-" she couldn't get out the rest of the sentence. Jinx had planted one on her, but wasn't pulling back, she leaned in _closer_. Raven wrapped her arms around the felines mid-section, pulling her closer. The two were both heated in the lip lock. Both pulled back simultaneously, this time Raven spoke first. "That was-"

"wow." the feline completed for her.

Beast Boy leaped up as the two parted from each other, "Rancid!"

Jinx cocked her head, "What about him?"

Raven looked to where the changling dumped him, "Isn't he over-" she saw the manhole cove pushed aside and no Johnny, "there." she completed.

"I'm going to hunt down the jerk." Beast Boy jumped down the hole and into the sewer.

Raven turned to Jinx, "Stay here."

She saluted, "Will do, sexy!"

The empath blushed, but calmed herself as she flew to her leader, "Johnny got away, but Beast Boy went after him. Jinx and I will back him up."

The Boy Wonder nodded, "Got it. We'll meet back at the tower." She nodded and turned for the manhole. "And make sure he's locked up tight this time!" he called after her.

She glided past Jinx and to the manhole, Jinx met her there, "So we have to-"

"I afraid so."

She groaned, "Great! I just got this hoody."

Raven wanted to have a little fun, "You mean stole it?"

"No!" the ex-thief defended, "I mean-"

"Let's go." Raven dropped into the sewer.

"Hey! No fair!" the feline flipped after her.

* * *

Johnny was panting heavily as he ran down the dark tunnel. He was just about to round a corner when he heard a deep animalistic rumbling ahead. He screamed as he about faced and took off in the opposite direction of the noise. He sped faster. There was a flash of green and this made the biker panic. He ran faster. His arm was throbbing in extreme pain from where it was bitten, his broken wrist didn't hurt so much. What happened to the green guy? Johnny remembered him as the tiny wimp of the team, but now... A crash sounded right in front of him. Smoke dust made the tunnel even less visible. Johnny fell back as large footsteps sounded from the newly created hole. A low, constant growl sounded in the chest of the monster; the monster Johnny saw poking its head in the classroom earlier.

"I thought you didn't kill?!" the biker nervously tried to reason with the green animal. "Y-You're one of the good guys... Right?"

The animal roared for an answer and tossed the wimpy biker across the tunnel and through the opposite wall. Johnny grunted in pain and tried to crawl away from the hole, he found a dark corner and tried to hide behind a concrete column. He steadied his breathing and saw the large creature enter the large waterway chamber. Johnny looked around for a steel bar, a wrench, _anything_ he could use as a weapon against the beast. The monster walked into one of the canals and across; at that moment Johnny spotted a valve. "_That's it!_" it was ten feet away. "_I'll have to wait until he gets further away._" The beast jumped over the second canal and into the third. "_Now!_"

He rushed to the valve and heard the beast roar as it crashed through concrete barriers keeping the canals separated. He reached the valve and quickly turned it. He didn't look up and didn't stop until he reached maximum pressure. "Gotcha!" he turned to observe his work. The water, which barely ran at a trickle, was now flowing full force. It even took off some of the grates at the end of a few canals. "Yes! You can't catch Rancid!" he turned to walk out the hole, but was met with the sight of horribly large yellow teeth. "Crap!"

The creature crashed into Rancid and threw his body out his intended travel path and into the wall in the sewer passage. The prehistoric creature made another hole and charged Johnny again. This time it bit down on his left leg. "Let go dammit!" Johnny grunted as he pounded on its head. This only served to anger the green beast. He bit down harder, this time the bone snapped; which caused Johnny to scream in pain. The cry echoes throughout the sewer system. The green monster shook its head and Johnny was like a rag doll to it. It let go and Johnny collapsed in another unconscious heap.

The creature stalked towards its prey, licking its chops as it anticipated the meal. When it about to chow down on the bikers broken leg it heard a voice, barely a whisper, "Beast Boy?" The green monster whipped its head around to see a new set of prey enter its territory. How dare they! It was moments away from a meal, but they would make a tasty morsel. Besides, the other loud mouthed creature was already wounded; how could it leave?

It faced the new prey with determination; how should he do it this time? Maybe go fore the pink one first... "Hey!" his intended target spoke, "It's us! C'mon, let's take this loser to jail." The green apex predator cocked its head in confusion, the prey knew him? Then why weren't they running like prey normally does? He growled in reply to the prey. Even if they _were_ prepared he could still out run them. Of this the green predator was certain. The pink one leaned to the other dark blue one to converse quietly, but the green one could hear them, "I don't think he's all there... Does he know it's us?"

Raven gave Jinx a sad look, "No... he doesn't."

Jinx gasped at the revelation and turned to face the advancing predator, "Any ideas?"

She nodded, "Yes, but only one."

The feline prepared herself to fight the green gorgonopspid, "And if it doesn't work?"

The dark Titan took a breath, trying to focus, "Then we get eaten."

Jinx rolled her eyes, "Great. I can't believe I'm gonna die a virgin!"

"Hey Jinx?"

"Yeah?"

"Trying to concentrate to save our lives." the feline was silent, "Thank you." The beast was in a full sprint now, the yards spiriting away between them.

Jinx closed her eyes and whimpered; normally she wouldn't, but the beast was running full throttle at her and her new found happiness in life. "_This is it._" she thought in despair, "_I never even had a date with her! God! My only regret is not having enough time to spend with her... Goodbye Raven._" She heard a crash and opened her eyes. The beast had stopped, but the sudden stop made it flip onto its back, heavily panting from an unknown effort. She looked at Raven, her savior, and hugged her tightly. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthan k! THANK YOU!" she said each thanks with a tighter squeeze.

Raven disentangled herself from the ex-thief, "Don't mention it. Now help me with him. The gorgonopspid had changed back into Beast Boy. The girls got on both sides of him and lifted him, his arms around their shoulders. He groaned, "Uhhh, what happened?" he looked around slowly, "Where's Johnny?"

The feline spotted him and led the others in his direction. She saw the angle of his leg and spotted a multitude of other injuries, "Jeez, you sent this guy halfway to hell."

Beast Boy laughed, "Yeah, but he had a bunch of kids hostage. Had to be rough on him."

Raven spotted the new injuries, "Beast Boy... These are fresh."

"What?" he looked around for the first time, "Where are we?"

Jinx, who was getting frustrated from his carelessness replied, "In some sewer tunnels. You chased Rancid down hear, remember?"

"No." he had a far away look in his eyes, not the good kind, "I remember spotting his missing body by the manhole, but past that... Gah!" he started to writhe in pain.

Raven held tightly to her friend, "What is it?"

All they could get out of the changling was groans and shouts of pain. Then: "Send... Ran- AHH! Away now!"

Raven understood and portaled Johnny to a secure cell at Jump prison. "Got him."

Jinx didn't know Beast Boy very well, but even she was concerned for the young Titan, "What's wrong?"

"Can't- AHHGH!" his back started to reach unnatural angels as he thrashed, the other two secured their grips on him. "Control... My room... Now- Gah!"

Raven nodded, "Alright, hang on."

Jinx was curious, "Why should- OH MY GOD!" Black magic engulfed the trio and deposited them in the messy Titans' room. Jinx shivered, "Warn me next time!"

"Sorry." Raven had more pressing matters, she turned to him, "What now Garfield?" she spoke soothingly, trying to ease his discomfort.

He was no longer writhing, but he was panting as if he ran around the world, "Closet."

The two girls made way to the closet with the tired Titan. He leaned off the girls and shakily raised a hand and pulled a door open. He pressed the other hand on a panel of the closet wall. A tube came up through the closet floor, it opened and he collapsed against it. It sealed shut. Raven knocked on the glass, "Where does this lead?"

The young Titan looked at the two of them with aged eyes, "Down... to sealed chamber." He weakly punched a button and was sucked down to a room floors below them.

Raven took Jinxs' hand, "C'mon, I'm going to take us somewhere."

Jinx had a confused look on her face, but consented with a nod, "Okay, beam me up Scotty."

Raven had to suppress a smile, "How cliché." Dark energy surrounded the two and they dissipated. They reappeared in an observation/control room.

Raven flicked on a power switch and Jinx saw the green changling in a large space below them through the glass. She looked back at the empath, "What's this place?"

She leaned up against the glass, never taking her eyes off Beast Boy, "It was used to hold me and keep my father from using me to start the apocalypse."

Jinx blinked, "Come again?"

Raven gestured for her to sit in a chair, Jinx sat. "Long story; remind me to tell you?"

The feline shrugged, but inside she was dying of curiosity, "You can bet your sweet ass I will."

The empath lowered her hood and Jinx saw that her flirtatious move didn't work. Raven looked more than concerned, she looked _scared_. And whatever scared Raven couldn't bode well for either of them. She cleared her throat, "So... What's the matter with him." She went to observe Beast Boy with Raven. The changling was writhing in pain again, but this time it appeared as if he was _resisting_ changing into an animal form.

Raven looked to Jinx, it was a look of, well Jinx didn't know how to describe it. But it was heartbreaking to see the mighty Titan like this. "He's-"

"Raven." The voice from the observed room caught both of their attention.

They rushed to the microphone that goes through the speakers and into the next room. Raven cleared her throat so she sounded calm, "Yes Beast Boy?"

He growled, "Turn off the lights."

"But-"

His growl turned into a scream, "TURN OFF THE DAMN LIGHTS!"

Jinx found the light switch and pressed it, the other room was pitch black. She went back to the microphone by Raven, "How's that, wild man?"

Beast Boy still sounded gruff, "Yeah, much better. Thanks Jinx."

"No prob."

Raven could still see the changling, but the emotions rolling off of him made it difficult to tell what was animal and what was the Titan. "Beast Boy? Are you okay?" A roar answered her. She sighed and slumped into a chair, "Guess not."

Jinx plopped down in another chair and moved by the empath. She wrapped her arms around the worried girl in a hug from behind, "It's gonna be alright."

Raven looked at the ex-thief critically from the corner of an eye, "Oh? And how would you know."

Jinx gave her neck a soft kiss, "Intuition. Don't know why you don't have it."

The roars of many animals continued and Jinx could feel the worry radiating off the empath. "B-but he-"

"can win." the ex-thief finished. "He changes into them so he can beat them."

Raven turned to face the feline, now Jinx had to straddle Raven to keep the arms length contact. "How? He isn't there. It's just the-"

"Yeah he is." contradicted Jinx. She tapped the jewel on Ravens' forehead, "All battles can be fought within... Your an empath, you should know this!"

Raven smiled and embraced the other woman, "Yeah..."

Beast Boys' fit lasted for a solid hour before the cries and roars of animals subsided. Raven phased Jinx and herself into the now lit room. Beast Boy was sleeping. "Aw!" Jinx cupped his face, "Look at the little angel! I could eat him-"

"Leave him alone Mother Mae-Eye." Jinx stared in shock at the name. Raven raised a questioning brow, "What? Didn't think anyone knew?"

"H-how?" she shuddered at the memory of the witch.

"Robin sent the pie."

"I'm gonna-"

"Kill him? Come on! It was a joke! And you're still alive."

Jinx looked at the dark Titan, "Did you know?"

Raven raised her hands in defense, "Hey! I had no part in that. I just heard about it a month after it happened." Jinx grumbled in frustration. "Oh come on..." Jinx was still fuming, "Fine, here." She grabbed Jinxes shoulders and pulled her in for a kiss. Jinx couldn't think, she didn't wrap her arms around the empath either. All that was on her mind was the bliss of Raven and her lips against her own. Raven slowly broke away with a smirk. "Happy now?"

Jinx was still dazed, "I- Um... Uh-huh."

"Good. I didn't expect you to turn into a speechless lump of jelly, but it'll do." She placed her hand on the changlings shoulder. "Get ready." Jinx breathed in. Dark energy surrounded them and they were once again in Beast Boys' room. "We're here... you can let go now." Jinx had leapt up and hugged the empath at the moment of travel.

"Don't wanna." came the cute, mumbled reply. Jinx snuggled her face deeper into her shoulder. "Call me greedy."

Raven sighed as she set the young Titan on his bed and under the covers. The moment they stepped out of the room her communicator rang; Jinx separated from the empath. "_Finally. Wonder what he wants..._" she flipped it open, "Raven here."

Robins face appeared, in the Titan Tower living room, "Raven? Where are you? What happened?"

"Calm down." she remained patient with her leader, "The three of us are in the tower. Jinx and I will explain once we get to you guys. Raven out." She snapped her comm shut before Robin could protest. She turned to the feline, "Can you keep his secret?"

Jinx grinned, "Sure, I'm not a rat." she frowned with a little confusion, "Though it would help if I knew what his secret is."

Raven nodded, "Alright, I'll tell you later, but we need to get going."

She grinned, "Then lead the way, my pretty."

Raven walked towards the commons area with Jinx in tow, she was blushing from the last comment, "Please, let's try and tone it down around the others."

Jinx played innocent, "Why?"

"B-because it's-" she gave out a yelp when Jinx wrapped her in a hug. She continued walking with Jinx dangling from her back.

Her lips brushed against Ravens' ear as she whispered, "Don't worry, I can keep this out of sight." She nipped at the ear, "But _you_ have to go on a date with me."

Raven, suppressing a moan, replied, "N-" Jinx gave her neck a slow peck. "MMM- F- Fine... I- I'll go on a date with with you!"

"Really?" she flipped over Raven and stopped the empath in her tracks. She then kissed the Titan deeply. Raven couldn't resist and wrapped her arms around the petite feline. Jinx left her wanting with a quick nip on the empaths' bottom lip. "Let's deal with this." she grabbed Ravens' hand and lead her through the door to the living room.

Her team mates questioned her and Jinx, but mostly her. Raven was ready to launch them through the ceiling after the interrogation and was relieved when it was over. They managed to dodge the truth by offering that Rancid was behind bars once again and Beast Boy was in his bed due to fatigue from an illness specific to his body. Cy started to head to his friends room, "I'm gonna go check on the little guy." he left the room.

Raven called after him, "I wouldn't do that."

A moment later the robotic teen slammed down on the floor from falling through a dark hole that appeared in the ceiling. "What the-"

Jinx helped him up while Raven explained, "Yeah... he asked me to put wards around his room. He doesn't want to get the rest of the team sick... He thinks that even Star might be susceptible."

Robin nodded, "Alright. Did he say when he would be better?"

"Maybe a few days from now."

Starfire floated into the kitchen, "I shall prepare him the tofu he likes."

Raven turned to Cyborg, "You didn't throw it all away, did you?"

Cy shook his head, "Nope, don't even want to touch the stuff."

Robin turned to Jinx, "Thanks for your help today. You need a lift home?"

Jinx shook her head, "Nah, I'm good."

Robin smirked and cocked a masked brow, "We live on an island surrounded by five miles of water... And you say you're good?"

Jinx giggled, "Fine, I admit that I need a ride... Got anything in mind?" "_Now! That's your cue._"

Raven stepped up to the spotlight, well the one imagined by the ex-thief anyway, "I'll take her home."

Their leader smiled, "Okay, but help Star with the food first." He went back to a terminal to read the latest in police news; not all of it obtained through clean sources.

Raven helped Star send the food to the young Titans' room. She turned to the pink girl, "You ready?" she nodded. "Hang on." Black energy swirled around them and phased them through the tower roof. Ravens' soul self landed in a park, coincidentally a few blocks from the felines' home. "Is this close?"

Jinx hugged Raven tightly before letting go, "Yeah."

"Lead on." she gestured for the ex-thief to move.

"Oh, you can go back... I mean, if you want to." she blushed a little and shifted her feet.

Raven thought it was cute, "_Wait... cute?_" she observed the petite girl, "_Yes, but that only gleans the surface..._" she realized that she hadn't replied, but did so with her usual stoicism and classic raised brow. "Who said I wanted to leave?"

Jinx gave a wondrous grin and turned to lead the way with a spring in her step. Raven walked beside her. "Thanks."

The empath still followed, but turned to observe the other girl, "For what?"

Jinx walked ahead and lead the way backwards, her grin was almost contagious to the empath, "Everything."

They soon arrived at the apartment complex, Raven gave the building a once over. "This is it?"

Jinx nodded, "Yep. It may be an apartment, but we own the whole building." she glanced at the empath, "We cleared the whole place and now it's easier to pay off since I unfroze the guys... They're helping to pay for everything with their jobs."

Raven smiled at her, "So you guys are really going straight?"

"Yep." she gave the empath a heated kiss, including a little tongue, and skipped away to the front door. "I'll call you about our deal later!" She turned and winked, "Have a good day... My pretty!" She closed the door, leaving a stunned Raven on the walkway.

Raven turned and walked to a shaded alley. Shadows wrapped around her and moments later she wound up in her room. She hung up he cloak and sank onto her bed. "_What have we gotten ourselves into this time?_" she rubbed her neck where she could still fell the felines' lips meet it.

A voice sounded in her head, "_Something wonderful._" it answered. "_It will twist your senses in ways you could never imagine!_" Raven smiled and knew the that Love was telling the truth.

* * *

**I'm not gonna lie. I enjoy this! I like writing this story, but I need motivation! The graph of the amount of readers is awesome to see, but I need reviews! I'm sorry that I keep bothering you guys and gals, but I would like some feedback! Whew... enough ragging. I'm gonna take a two day break before I finish the next chapter... In the mean time please enjoy the fruits of my abused fingertips!**


	5. Preparations

**I'm back and better than ever! I had to take a while to write up this nerve wracking chapter. (Nerve wracking for the characters!) I'm setting the stage for the date night, Which will be a held in the next two chapters so look forward to that! I just sat and typed up this one today for hours. Should have worked on it in bits in pieces to save me abused fingertips... I couldn't get to writing 'cause some pest in my house keeps bugging me and sending me on guilt trips. And then forcing me to drive around with her so I can't get work done! Now she made me enroll in a class so I'll have many late nights to type and appease my readers...**

**Oh, sorry for the whole spsheal, but I needed to vent a little... Okay I'm calm now. I need you viewers to remain faithful to the story! And like I said I'll give away a prize to whoevers comments catch my eye. The more comments you wrack up the more of a chance you have of getting my attention! But like I said, the story or subjects pertaining to the story or comments on how I'm doing will be recognized. If you are a guest then I highly advise that you make an account and leave a comment.  
**

**Okay, back to business: I own nothing that will lead leaches (lawyers) to me. Read on.  
**

* * *

Jinx was in her room planning, but unfortunately the guys took it as a sign of her planning a new heist. They all came by her door one by one asking if she was going back to the old lifestyle. After she stated, "It's a woman thing." they left her alone. All except Kyd.

He entered her room with a wide grin, which was odd for him, but Jinx began to see it as him teasing her: 'I know' was all the grin said to her.

"Oh, come on!" I can't have a little privacy? I just want it to be special..." She started to rummage through her closet, looking for a good top. "I know it's a little much, but I like to be prepared in advance."

Kyd turned her around and lifted her cell up, 'Have you even made plans with her tonight?'  
Jinx face palmed, "Crap! I knew I was forgetting something!" she was about to dial when Kyd place his hand above the keypad. "Hey!" he tapped the screen twice; she looked and saw the time: 10:25 p.m. "Oh... So it will be a late night?" she looked up with hope.

Kyd shook his head with a frown, 'No, not on your life!'

She threw up her arms in exasperation, "Come on! Pleeease?" she gave him her best pout. No one, not even Raven would have been able to resist it.

Apparently Kyd didn't get that memo. He stood there with crossed arms, 'Not budging on this one, sorry, but not really.' he tapped his foot, waiting for her to give.

She gave up with a flop on her bed, "Fine! But tomorrow _will_ go out and there's nothing you can do to stop us!"

Kyd smirked and nodded, 'Fine by me.' he went over and tapped her flip phone once, 'Do you even have her number?'

She sat up and grinned a mischievous smile, "Yea, I gave her mine... but she doesn't know that I got hers that same night."

Kyd raised a brow, 'How?'

Her grin spread, "I got it from her pocket when we hugged after the cake. God, she'll be so surprised!"

Kyd nodded and barely contained his laughter, 'Of course.'

She looked up at her friend with a touch of concern, "What about you Kyd? Don't you get bored?"

He shrugged, 'Meh. Boredom I can handle.'

He was about to gesture to change the topic, but Jinx took his hand in her own, "I'm serious. You need to find someone to hang out with. All you do is play video games and go to your job!"

She seated him next to her on the bed and noticed the way he shifted uncomfortably, 'Not every day...' she knew it was a weak defense, but he quickly turned the tables. He portaled a poem in the room titled The Raven and gestured to the door, presumably to the other boys, 'Once they find out you're dating Raven...'

She stopped him, "I know, but that's why I told you. I can trust you..." she stopped mid sentence and stared into space.

Kyd patted her on the back, 'Don't worry!' the action spoke loud for him. She looked at him and he gave her a winning smile, 'It'll work out.' he gestured in the direction of the rest of the team with his thumb, 'If they don't accept it,' he smacked his fist against his palm, 'I'll knock some sense into them.'

She hugged him, whispering gratefully, "Thanks." she pulled back and was back in serious mode, "Alright, but you still need to get out of the house..."

He rested his head in his hand and looked to her pleadingly, 'C'mon!'

She shook her head grinning now, "No way jose! You're gonna have fun with _someone _while I'm on my date."

He looked to the doorway, 'Well-'

She cut off the thought with a growl, "Someone not living here!"

He slumped back on her bed eagle spread, in resignation he let out a mute sigh, 'Fine. Who'd you have in mind?'

Jinx savored the victory before replying, "Let me think... How about Wally?"

He started and looked at her as if she was crazy, 'Your ex? I don't think so.'

"Alright, bad idea." she wracked her brains for names, "Control Freak? He got out early for giving up."

He shook his head, arms forming an X, 'Hell no! I'm not that nerdy.'

Her lips twitched at a suppressed grin, "Got me on that one. Hmmm... Aqualad?"

He shifted on the bed and looked at her with a blank stare, 'No. Not that far away from you.'

She was touched by his concern, but was beginning to get annoyed, "Yeah, Steel City is a bit far... Oh!" she clapped excitedly, "I know, how 'bout Beast Boy?" she got another objection with a raised brow. "Come on!" she pleaded, "He's close, has about every movie, game, and _game system_ ever made. It's perfect!"

He let out another objected sigh followed by a smirk, 'Not sure the rest of the Titans will be happy.'

She waved off his objection, "Raven can vouch for you. Plus it'll help that we _are_ going straight." she giggled at that, "Well, some of us... _I'm_ still a little crooked."

Kyd sat up and laughed in his own silent way. After the set of chuckles he nodded his assent to her, 'Alright, you win.' he pointed to her and gave a serious look, 'But so help me if I'm put away-'

She gave his shoulder a slap, "Don't worry. I'll have Raven get right on it."

He nodded and then pointed to the pile of clothes on her floor, 'Don't you need to prepare?'

She bolted over to the pile, "Aw hell! I forgot." she started rummaging through the pile and turned to notice that Kyd was still on her bed. "Get out you perv!" she threw one of her pink bras at him.

He tossed it back to her and held up in hands in surrender, 'I'm goin', I'm goin.'

She face the pile muttering, "If you're not gone when I turn back around I'm gonna-" she turned again and he was _still_ there. "THAT'S IT!" she started to charge to her dark team mate.

He jumped, gave a flip and mock salute, 'Later.' and performed a perfect dive into an opening portal.

"YOU BETTER RUN!" she yelled at air. She looked around to make sure her wasn't making a reappearance; she even poked her head into the bathroom to be absolutely positive. She knelt down back at her pile, "I just hope she'll like what she sees." he thoughts turned sarcastic, "_If she didn't like what she saw in the first place, then how'd we get her to agree to a date?_" she relaxed a little at that thought, "I guess..." she grinned, "It's gonna be a wild date tomorrow night!" Her thoughts turned perverse as she mused on how to tease her little bird. "_Little bird, little bird. Come out to play! So little old Jinxy can have her way!_" she was determined to make sure she would press the right buttons tomorrow. Over and over and over again.

* * *

Raven sighed in relief Friday morning, when she observed Beast Boy making his way to the kitchen to make, no doubt, another tofu related meal. Starfire caught him by surprise as she gave him one of her near bone-crushing hugs, "Wondrous! You have recovered!"

The changling weakly tapped her arm, "Star... Can't. Breath!" he took a giant gulp of well needed air when the alien released him. "Whew! Yep, I'm back baby!" The others at the table smiled as he took his seat with his breakfast and morning drink; no one knew what it was with the exception of the green Titan. "So, how'd you do while I was out of it?"

Robin finished his eggs and answered, "We've had a little trouble picking up the pace, but we managed to not fall _completely_ apart." everyone grinned at the overstatement; they didn't know how much they relied on him tell he was sick! He patted his friend on the shoulder as he went to the sink, "Good to have you back."

Cy gave Beast Boy a gentle pat on the back, "Missed ya BB!"

The green one looked up at his robotic friend, "Thank Cy. That means-"

The other Titan interrupted him with a wide grin, "Who else am I gonna beat at Mortal Combat, COD, Halo, Tekken, Need for Speed-"

BB gave his arm a whack, "Not cool dude!" the robotic Titan chuckled and they both went back to eating their breakfast a disgustingly fast speeds; apparently it was unspoken in the Bro Code to finish breakfast before your other bros.

Raven took a sip of her chamomile and nodded to their cured team mate, "Good to have you back." he only nodded as he finished his tofu eggs before Cy finished his leaning tower of waffles.

"Aw man!" Cy groaned, "Guess I'll do 'em." he went back to his waffles. Robin and Star chatted in their seats nearby.

Raven quietly chuckled, "_Guess that's one question the universe conveniently answered._"

Her thought turned to Jinx; the last time she saw the minx was when Beast Boy had his little 'fit' three days ago. She told the empath she would call, but even after all the distracting thoughts that Jinx led Raven to the empath realized one thing, _Jinx didn't have her number_! She was wondering _how_ she would call, but not necessarily _when_.

Her cell rang, very few had her number and even fewer knew she had a cell phone; Cy had built them all cells for under cover uses. He even programmed contacts to the whole team, under different names, the works. Some of the team added new contacts, but no one expected Raven to have anyone other than the team on her list. They all looked at her with confusion. She flipped open the offending device and it ceased ringing, she read the text: _Hi. Srry, but had 2 make plans b4 I got to you!_ This made the empaths' brow rise in slight surprise; she thought Jinx didn't plan. She seemed more like the type to play with a ball of string till it unraveled and made a huge mess! She continued to read the message, _I know wat we r doin' 2night! Be ready and sexy by 7 p.m. I've also got a little surprise for Wild Man! Meet me at the park. You remember? The one u dropped us off in last time? It's called Geiss park or somthin'... Catch ya later... My Pretty!_ She tried not to blush as she closed the phone and mulled over it's contents, "_Guess that's another point for the universe._" she mused.

A slight cough interrupted her thoughts. She looked up to see the eager faces on her team mates; they finally had some dirt on her! Or so they thought, "Who was it?" the Boy Wonder asked as he sipped his coffee.

Beast Boy raised a brow and she could easily sense his front most thoughts, "_You gave her your number and you didn't put it on vibrate?_"

She answered his unspoken question, while ignoring her leader, "First off, no I didn't!" he shook his head, as the evidence proved otherwise. "I'm serious." he shrugged as she turned to the alien "Secondly, Star, we need to do a little shopping."

Star clapped her hands in eagerness, "A joyous occasion! We shall splurge at the Mall of Shopping?" Raven nodded the affirmative, "Yes! I shall go prepare." she whizzed on out through the doors and to her room to get into 'human clothing'.

Robin tried again as he set down his Cup of Joe, "Who was it?" the empath could feel the curiosity eating away at him; meanwhile Cy was finishing his waffles, but all she sensed from him happiness for her. Robin brought her attention back, "Do you need any help?"

She stood up as she replied, "Not from you boys, it's a girl thing."

Robin tried to protest, "But-"

"Dude," the changling cut him off with a pointed fork, "you never ask about 'girl things'. _Ever_."

Cy nodded from the sink, "Yeah, you should know that by now."

Raven smirked at her leaders confusion, "Well, if you're not uncomfortable with it..."

Robins' masked eyed widened, "N-No! Have fun!"

She flipped her phone to erase the text, "Good answer." she closed it and tossed it to her green friend who caught it. "This concerns you too. Call the number, you'll know which one, and make arrangements." She walked towards the hall doors that Star went through moments ago, stopped and turned to the other two, "Oh, if you two try to get any info from him or the phone... Well, hell hath no fury like a women scorned." She watched their eyes widen in fear. "But ponder this; if you anger a women she'll scar you for life. If you anger a half _demon_ woman, well I'm sure you get the picture." She turned her gaze to the green one, "And you remember that offer in the car? That's still up." She left the three frightened men to ponder her words.

Once some of the fear left them Robin faced the youngest Titan, "What was the offer from the car?"

Beast Boy shivered as he clutched the phone, "I don't want to be the first color appropriate human vegetable."

Cy pieced it together and shook his head in sympathy, "Man, I don't wanna cross her... But I want to know whats going on. BB, can you tell us _anything_? Even a small part? Something you didn't promise to keep shut about?"

The young Titan shook his head, "You heard her dude, I can't do that. 'Sides, I got a call to make." he made for the hallway to his room.

Robin stopped him and crossed his arms as the changling shuffled uncomfortably, "At least tell us who she wants you to call." if Robin pressed he could order him to rat on her, but the empaths' trust was hard to earn back... that and nobody knew what she would do if she found out about the situation.

Beast Boy looked into the mask of his leader with a little confidence, "Sorry, but I can't do that either."

Robin tried to reason with him, "C'mon! You know that Cyborg is just gonna listen in through the walls... Right?" he turned to the cybernetic Titan.

He held his hand us in denial, "No! I'm dying to know what Rae has goin' on... But I don't want to be on her bad side. I say we leave it alone."

Robin was getting desperate now, "Maybe we could tail her-"

He was interrupted by the green ones' laughter, "Really? Tail her? She's an empath _and_ a mind reader! She'll see you coming from like ten miles away!"

"But what if she's in danger? That text could have been a threat!"

Beast Boy walked past Robin and waved his concern away, "I _know_ that's not it!" he turned to grin before he went through the doors, "If anyone's in trouble it's the one who called." and with that he was off to his room to make the call to the mysterious enigma.

Cy slumped onto the couch and picked up a 360 controller, "Don't worry! I'm sure we can all relax. This will just blow over.

Robin followed his suit onto the couch beside him, picking up the other controller, "I hope so..."

Cy grinned good naturally, "That's it! Now actually try to win against me... And for the love of god, STOP CHOOSING SCORPION!"

Robin laughed, "Make me... Johnny Cage.

Cy was fuming now, "Oh, it's on!"

* * *

Her phone rang. "_That was a bit slow._" her thoughts rang pessimistically. Jinx picked it up as she looked across her clothes strewn room, she answered on speaker, "Go for Jinxy." She heard a laugh from the other end, "_Wait... Raven almost _never _laughs!_" "Who is this?"

"It's me, Beast Boy."

"Oh."

"What? No 'hi, hows it going?'"

She faltered, "Sorry... Hi-"

"Too late."

She remembered using those same lines on him a few days ago and rolled her eyes, "Very original." she tossed the phone on her bed as she scanned the room for something to wear. "So, you all better?"

"Yep... Sorry you had to see that. I hope I didn't, you know, hurt-"

She interrupted him with a scoff, "You? Hurt me? Please!"

She heard him sigh in relief, then a slight chuckle, "Yeah... Anyway, Rae said I need to make arrangements with you... What's that mean?"

Jinx smiled as she spotted the perfect undergarment underneath a sweater; she retrieved the items as she replied, "Ah, yes. Well, I need you to hang out with Kyd."

"Kay, when and where?"

She glanced over at her phone incredulously as she held up a pink and red stripped top over her. "What? That's it? No questions or demands?"

She almost could see his face as he spoke his gratitude to her, "Dude, you and Raven helped me out while I was messed up! I owe you both... Although Raven is calling in more favors from me than you are. But I won't blab to anybody 'bout you two." he sighed, "And if I've gotta have a guest over at the Tower... Well that's a small price to pay."

She was flattered by the generosity of the green teen, "Well, Kyd just needs to get out ya know? Meet new people and all that jazz."

"Ah, now that I can do!"

She turned and observed how a pair of pants made her look in her long mirror, "Knew I could count on you Wild Man."

he chuckled, "Loving that name!" his voice turned serious, but Jinx could tell he was joking... at least a little. "But I warn you! To mold this young, new mind, he will need to be destroyed!"

She faked shock, "No! Kyd is great just the way he is!"

Beast Boy gave an evil maniacal laugh, "Dark and silent? Please! We already have one of those! I will destroy him and create a new, greater, Kyd Wykkyd!"

She gave a twirl in a one piece dress, "_Nah, a bit much._" "Don't take him to much out of his comfort zone... he's not very social."

she imagined him waving his arm at her concern, "Don't worry. We'll just have an all-nighter in the Tower."

She set the dress on her bed and bent to get some socks, "That sounds about the most fun Kyd is willing to go for."

"Perfect! But What should I tell the rest of the team?"

"He's a hardcore gamer and you invited him over? I don't know! Just make it up!"

"I'm no good at that."

She groaned in exasperation as she looked for her stylish platform boots, "Have Rae help you out there." she learned that, even though she was a good guy, Raven was a master at giving the truth without revealing it as a whole.

"Good idea, but is Kyd gonna come in costume?"

She reached for her shoes in the back of the closet, "Why? Don't you all wear your uniforms twenty-four seven?" she wanted to tease the young teen.

He snorted, "No! Only Robin has that obsession... Can't count Cy 'cause his is a part of his body."

She set the boots at the foot of her bed, "Can't argue there... And no, Kyd has casual clothes to."

She could almost imagine his arms raised up in his own defense, "Hey! I don't know the guy! All I know is that he's quiet and... uh... Well, I _think_ he likes video games."

Jinx groaned in exasperation, "Brilliant Sherlock."

"It's not my fault I haven't spoken two words to the guy!"

"Different topic, How's our little birdie doing?"

He coughed, "She's um... Getting ready."

She stepped in her closet to pull a light pink sundress down, "_It's summer after all._" "How?"

She could almost detect the smirk in his voice, "Don't ask, don't tell."

She groaned, "Who'd you steal that one from?"

"Robin."

She laughed as she held up the dress, "_Nope. A little much for what I got planned_." "Who knew Bird Boy had a sense of humor?"

"Tell me about it." she sighed in frustration. "Trouble?"

She rubbed her temples. "You've no idea. I have to go, I _really_ need to find something to wear!"

"I'll leave you to it."

"Kyd will be in your living room at seven for your all-nighter."

"Kay, gotta get ready for that. Later."

The phone gave a click as it was disconnected. Jinx looked around desperately for something to wear. All she was certain of was her favored lingerie and the platform shoes. She glance at her alarm clock, "11:27." she muttered. "_Screw it! I'll go there and get lunch while I'm at it._" She dressed as she thought of the stores she'd opt to at the mall. She wanted to be casual, but nothing that screamed, 'date'. Sure, it was a date, but Jinx wanted to look good in the casual clothes that her plans demanded of the pair. "_I just hope I'm ready in time..._"

Little did she know that her vagueness at the mention of 'plans' to a certain bird would lead to complications for the other woman. What caused this stress? A certain pink haired minx, that's who! Sometimes surprises can cause both parties anxiety.

* * *

Raven sighed in annoyance as she was dragged throughout the mall by Starfire. "Slow down!" the empath demanded. "I haven't even told you what I needed yet!"

Star slowed and looked to the dark Titan; both were dressed in jeans, sneakers, and plain white shirts. "What is it you need friend Raven?"

The empath looked around for a store that would appeal, even slightly to her desired tastes, "Clothes."

Star nodded with a knowing smile, "I see."

The empath was to distracted to detect the emotions or surface thoughts of her friend. "Yes... Something that's casual, but makes me look..."

"Desirable?" offered the alien.

Raven nodded as she took to the nearest store, "Yeah, something like that."

Star followed, "Is your date trying to pick out a similar style?"

Raven nodded, "Yeah- Wait!" she turned quickly to star, bug eyed at her seemingly ignorant friend. "H-How?" was all she managed to stammer.

Star giggled, "I was a princess on my planet. Politics require all royals to look at every possibility of any situation... This seemed the most likely by your actions at breakfast earlier."

Raven was shocked that she overlooked her lineage, "Star-"

Her friend gave her a quick, soft, hug, "Don't worry. Everything at the Mall of Shopping today is strictly under 'girl talk'."

Raven smiled, she knew the boys would never question anything filed under 'girl talk'. "Thank you Star."

They released from the embrace and proceeded to the chosen store, "You are most welcome... but you will tell me about this date later, yes?"

Raven was a little uneasy, "Star-"

"That will remain under 'girl talk' as well." she reassured her nervous friend.

Raven relaxed, "Thanks; and I will... when I'm up to it." she turned serious as she gazed at the rows of clothing. "Now, could you please help me out? I have no clue what I'm doing."

Star pulled her into a slightly opened space and gazed up and down Ravens frame for a few minutes. She grabbed the empaths' wrist and led her to a back corner of the store.

She sighed internally, "_Why does the only other girl I know have to be an alien? And why did I ask her for fashion advice?!_"

Raven didn't expect an answer, but got one, a bubbly one. "_You know you need the help girl!_"

Raven snapped at the emotion, "_Alright! I need help, but she's an alien! She's just getting used to Earth culture; I shouldn't expect her to know about fashion._"

Love interceded, "_From the looks of it, that girl is a natural._"

"_What?_" she turned to see her friend picking out a few outfits. And even Raven had to admit that they were exactly right for the occasion, Love agreed, "_Not overdressed and at the same time not to casual. Those clothes would go great with the occasion of a date, but are also within your comfort zone._"

Raven grudgingly agreed, "_Yeah..._" Raven observed as Star pulled down a black pair of jeans and a light purple half sleeve. "_That's almost perfect!_" Star put the clothes back and smiled at the empath. Almost as if she could read _her _mind and emotions. Star turned her attention back to the rack.

Love stirred, "_Hm? What could that be?_"

Raven directed her attention to the emotion, "_What is it Love?_"

Love paused before she answered, "_Oh... nothing._"

Raven was still suspicious, but luckily the emotion was saved by Star, "Friend Raven! Come, I found several for you to try and wear!" She pulled Raven by the wrist and out of her thoughts.

Unbeknownst to them, the one Love sensed was currently running her pink headed self to the other end of the mall. Luckily she wore her converse.

* * *

Beast Boy went out to the living room to see Johnny Cage get ripped in half and eaten by Scorpion. He winced in sympathy, "Brutal."

The other two turned to him, "Hey BB." said the loser. "Got all the 'arrangements' done?"

the green one nodded, "Yep."

"Cool." the two turned back to the screen, "Rematch, and this time, DON'T PICK-"

"Scorpion." the game stated coldly.

"Grrr... I swear you just pick him to annoy me!"

The changling interrupted before a fight could break out, "Hey Cy... How stocked are we?"

The robotic Titan knew he was referring to the fridge, "We can last a few more days."

"We're gonna need a lot more to pull it off." he crossed over to stand behind the two, leaning against the sofa.

They both were curious and turned to the green one, "Pull what off?" inquired the leader.

He grinned, "All. Nighter."

They both looked to the changling as if he'd gone insane. "Uh... BB." Cy scratched his head. "That's... THE GREATEST IDEA YOU'VE EVER HAD. Come here!" he gave his good friend a noggie.

As he got out of the robotic mans grip their leader spoke with pessimism "What about calls? If we don't get sleep, then we can't fight well."

Beast Boy rubbed his palms with eagerness, "Leave that to me."

Cy gave a whoop, "Alright y'all! How we gonna do this?"

BB was on it, "We need to go and get supplies... for four."

Cy was a little confused, "Four? Star playing too?"

BB shook his head, "Dude, nine stomachs! Do the math. I invited someone else."

Robin launched himself from the couch, "Who?"

"It's a surprise."

Robin raised a masked brow in question, "You invited someone to the Tower and won't tell us who it is?"

Beast Boy turned to walk to the garage as the others followed, "You already know him. He's supposed to be a hardcore gamer."

They got into the elevator and descended, "It's not Control Freak is it? Cause I don't want-"

"No." the green Titan assured his robotic friend, "It's not him."

They arrived at the garage and walked towards the car, "Then who is it?" Robins' questions were starting to get old.

BB got in the car followed by the other two, "You'll see." he said sagely, "He'll be here at seven. He whistled a tune in the back.

"I need to know who's coming!" demanded the Titans leader.

"Rae can vouch for the guy." he continued whistling as Cy drove out of the tunnel and into the city.

Robin flipped open his comm, "Raven?"

Static, then her face appeared on screen, "Yes? Is it life or death?"

He could hear Star singing in the background, "Beast Boy invited someone to the Tower after those 'arrangements' were made... Do you know anything about this?"

She nodded, "Yes."

"Do you know who he invited? He said you can vouch for him."

She raised a brow in what was thought to be question, but was really surprise, "Oh? Well then, everything is settled. Yes, his friend is alright... just don't make him uncomfortable." she turned to look at something off screen, "Oh gods! Raven out!" the screen went blank as Robin closed his communicator.

He turned to look at Beast Boy, who was grinning victoriously. "Shut up." he muttered as he turned back.

Beast Boy continued to grin as they neared Super Shopper, "Didn't say a word dude."

* * *

"Please! You can't do this!" the young brown-eyed woman pleaded.

"I can and I will!" the feline retorted, "I call on-"

"NOOO!"

Jinx continued without remorse,pointing to her, "Chick code, Article 44: **those who are owed multiple favors by other 'chick' friends may call on this for demanded help in a dress code emergency!**"

The brunette gasped, "Jen! You should have said something!" She got up and paced, "Oh, this won't do... Not at all!"

Jinx walked up to her friend and waved her hand in front of said girls face, "Shelah? C'mon, snap out of it girl!"

Shelah snapped out of her panicked daze, "Your right." she grinned, "So, who's the lucky man?"

Jinx put a hand on her hip with a pout on her face, "Who said this was cause of a guy?"

"Oh!" exclaimed her friend, "Me-eow!" a few people going by the aisle they were standing in gave them odd looks. Some wondered if the help was allowed to be this way to customers. "Thata girl!" she hugged Jinx a little to friendly for the felines' liking. Shelah purred in her ear, "I shoulda made the first move when I had the chance."

Jinx pulled back, "Shelah!" she looked at the face of her friend. He very cute friend who- "_Stop it._" she berated herself, "_You have Raven to look forward to... don't screw this chance up!_"

"Oh come on!" her friend pleaded, "That was past; 'sides, I got me self a man now."

"Ugh." Jinx looked away in slight disgust. "No thanks! Snips, snails, and puppy dog tails... no sir!"

Shelah nodded with a knowing grin, "Right, you prefer sugar, spice, and everything nice!"

Jinx shook her head, "No, it's not just that... Guys have..."

They both grinned and in unison, "Dangling parts!" they both burst into a fit of giggles then.

Once they stopped Shelah looped her arm through Jinxs' and led her to another part of the store, "Right, you asked and it's my duty to help another 'chick' in need." she started to shift through the clothing, "Hey Jen?"

Jinx leaned back against the opposite wall, "Hmm?"

Shelah turned to give her friend a worried look, "How'd you know this one is different? She could be, ya know, 'experimenting' with her preferences."

Jinx shook her head, "Nope, she's different. She _is_ a little confused, but she'll figure out what she wants... sooner or later."

Shelah placed a concerned hand on her friends shoulder, "I just don't want to see you hurt, yea?"

Jinx grasped Shelahs' hand between her own, "Don't worry." she grinned, "I'll be alright. I always am."

Shelah dropped her hand and turned to the rack, occasionally flinging clothes back at the feline, "Right! I'll make sure that lucky bird'll never leave the moment she sees you tonight!"

* * *

The clock struck seven and all was prepared in the living room. Cy and Robin were finally having that rematch, "NO, YOU GET OVER HERE YOU MASKED- GAH!"

"Scorpion wins." the game mercilessly stated.

BB looked at the clock from his position on the couch. "It's about time!" someone had appeared behind the couch.

Robin and Cy started, they hadn't heard the signs of anyone entering. They stood and turned to see a skinny, but built, dark haired teen. He wore jeans sunglasses, and a shirt with a control that had text above reading: If this shirt isn't sweaty then I'm not gaming hard enough! His hair reached down to his upper back and was a naturally slightly spiky. "Soo..." started Robin, he wanted to get straight to the point, "Who are you?" the teen with shades shrugged and looked around slightly.

Beast Boy surprisingly got the unspoken message and led the way to the buffet table, "Grub's right here." the spread would have made a famished person immediately full just by giving it a glance. It consisted of every junk food known to man, most Earth animals, several alien planets, and a now extinct race that oddly were the space version of tofu. "Dig in." said the changling while he popped open a can of Venom. "Oh man!" he stared at the can in appreciation, "That's the stuff!"

Their guest was serving himself some tameranian dish, "No don eat-" Robin was cut off by a satisfied belch, "that." Almost no one could digest the gelatin Star made. No regular person anyway.

The robotic teen slapped his head as he finally recognized their guest, "Hey, aren't you-"

He was cut off by their guests' affirmative in the form of a nod. 'Yep.'

Recognition began to dawn on Robin as well; it was only a matter of time.

Three.

Two.

One.

"What?" Cy shook his head as he grinned and BB continued to chug down his drink. Their guest nodded. "What?!" BB was beside himself and their guest started to grin. "WHAT?!"

* * *

Jinx was really nervous. She paced a small portion of the path as she waited for her date. Shelah had chosen well and with haste, considering the occasion which the outfit would be used. She picked out a cotton candy pink skirt for Jinx paired with black stockings, (she didn't mind showing off!) and a black with pink striped half sleeve top; "_She even straightened my hair_." she thought with appreciation. She donned her underclothing and footwear she picked out earlier to piece it together. She even threw in a bonus; a black silk choker necklace with a ruby imbedded in it! A shower before she dressed and and an hour of applying make up had prepared her for this moment.

Her hair tickled her mid-back; she gave a squeal of joy when a dark portal opened. And out walked the most ravishing creature Jinx had ever laid eyes on. She gasped in awe, it was as if a goddess stood before her! She gave the beautiful one the standard once over; black shoes with ¼ of an inch heel, black tights, dark buttoned skirt, purple half sleeve top, and a dazzling small blood red gemstone on a necklace similar to the felines!

Oh, god. If Raven didn't fall for Jinx then Jinx would fall for her! Raven shifted in front of her gaze, "I hope I'm not overdressed."

Jinx continued to stare, "Um... Huh?"

Raven gained a little confidence back, "Articulate as ever, I see."

Jinx shook her head from the dark, dirty thoughts her poisoned mind had been concocting. "No, you're good... _Really_ good... I um..."

Raven smiled, happy to know she wasn't the only one nervous about the night to come. "You look marvelous as well. So good in fact, that it should be illegal."

Jinx was a little taken aback by the move; Raven never made the first move. The feline stepped up her game as she approached the empath, "Well if there's one thing I'm good at doing," she leaned in close, her breath on Ravens' ear caused said girl to shiver as unknown sensations wracked her body, "it's being bad."

Jinx turned and took her dates arm leading her from the park, "Where to?" the empath asked.

The question was delayed by a peck on her cheek. She asked with a raised brow and the feline caved, "We're starting off with an old classic: the movies!"

Raven had not been to a theater for a while, so she had no idea what was playing, "Anything good?"

Jinx was getting excited, judging by they way her pace picked up. "Yep. One movie I know you'll love!"

She had to know now, "What?"

Jinx giggled, "The Dark Knight Rises!"

Raven didn't miss the joke, "They made a movie franchise around _him_?"

Jinx continued to lead the empath as she giggled, "I couldn't believe it either! The last two were _so_ good! But I don't think the Bat really signed off on it... People just did it."

Raven leaned towards her and sighed in contentment as they rounded the corner, "That's all everyone's doing nowadays... I like it though."

Jinx turned and lightly brushed her lips with her own, muttering against them, "Then I'll get you to _love_ it." they embraced and deepened the moment before separating with gasps for air. They were both blushing, but holding wide grins as they acquired the tickets.

Love commented, "_Are you still unsure about what you want now?_"

"_Can it_." Raven cut the connection and wrapped her arm around the felines shoulders as they walked into the dark theater, just enjoying the feeling of one another.

* * *

**It is two in the morning and I need to sleep. I hope you all liked the story so far! Date Night part I will be posted within the next three days! I'll also announce who the winner is of the contest. The winner will receive info via PM and the rest will know through the note I leave at the next chapter. Even if you don't win I'll still hold onto any dear reader with much gratitude. Thank you all and good night.- Zaan; Crow Claw all the way!**


	6. Date Night part I

**Sorry For the late update people, but I have my reasons! I know some of you have been waiting in anticipation for this so I am proud to announce that the start of the mini plot Date Night is up! This will be a be going on for three to four chapters and I'll be ending with a short chapter on BB and the other boys! How's that? satisfied? Don't worry though, I'll be sure to add more Jinx and Rae moments before I get to that chapter. Just so you people know, this is my longest chapter yet! That's one of the reasons it took me so long! That and real life has been bitch slapping me in the face, with much repetition**  
... ***sigh* I have a much more exciting cyber life than I do my real life, but can't have everything I suppose.**

**I own nothing that will lead the suits too me. Nothing! Ya hear? None of the epic people in this story are mine either! No, their are their own person... I hope. Anyway: Exit stage left! Enjoy the show!  
**

* * *

The previews were starting, Jinx whispered in Ravens ear, "Drinks, what do you want?"

Raven smirked, "Unless they have tea-" this earned her a sharp look from the feline, "I'll go for water."

Jinx smiled knowingly, "It's a theater. They don't have tea _or_ water."

"Then I guess I'll go without-"

"Two Cokes it is." and with that she departed to the concession stand outside the theater.

Raven sighed in mock frustration, "_Dammit, she's stubborn!_"

Happy replied flamboyantly, "_How else could she stand you? Face it, you like her!_"

Love joined the conversation, not miffed at all by the previous dismissal, "_Oh, I think we _all_know it might be more than that..._"

"_W-what are you saying Love?_" the empath was flustered, "_This is just a first date. To- to test the waters..._" her thought trailed off unconvincingly.

"_Please!_" Brave entered, "_How can you kiss her and not admit it!_"

"_Yeah!_" Happy eagerly agreed, "_That woman knows how to make us purr! And I want more!_"

"_Who's making who purr now? Hmm?_" Lust shocked everyone with her entrance.

"_L-Lust! Get out of here! You know I'm on my date with-_"

"_Please honey! You may not know what you want, but we certainly do. Am I right my sweet little Timid?_"

"_Y-y-yes, m-mistress._" came the feeble reply.

Raven growled to the emoticlone, "_Lust, I swear-_"

The emotion laughed, "_Don't worry, I never touch Timid; to much of a screamer for me anyway._"

Raven made a sound of disgust, _"__I _really_didn't need to know that_."

Lust shrugged, "_Hey, I'm you... of a sort._"

Anger flared up, "_WHO DARES DISTURB MY SLUMBER?!_"

Lust decided to calm the emotion with her own... unique tactic, "_Finally, you show up! C'mon, I'll show you something that'll work off that... Fire in you._"

Lust retreated, Anger grumbling, but following the other emotion with extreme interest. Love continued their earlier discussion, "_Now that there are no more distractions... Raven, we all know what you want._" all the other emoticlones, including Love were fading back into her mindscape.

Raven had a spark of genius, one that would alleviate the bothersome emotions and keep her sane for her date, "_I'll make you a deal._"

"_We're listening._" Love was patient, even though the others did not share that quality.

"_Give me two weeks to decide what I really want, without bothering me for the duration of that time. When the time is up I'll visit Nevermore and will hold council with all of you. Does that seem fair to you?_"

Love paused to confirm the opinions of the others; then, "_You know as well as I that love can be patient and wait in a locked chest for an enduring eternity. But the others are not as patient as I am... We have agreed to leave the front of your mind and remain in our domains in Nevermore, but only until the two week mark has passed._"

Raven let out the breath she was holding, relieved, "_Thank you, all of you. I- I just need time to think clearly._"

"_We know Raven. And we all apologize for our action of late, but we needed you to move with on your life. If you continued you would have remained immobile and alone. We could not allow this and only acted in your best interest._"

Raven was not surprised, but still touched by the sentiment, "_I know. And I'm... somewhat grateful, if not thoroughly confused... I'll get back to you when the time comes._"

"_Farewell... And remember, we'll be watching._" and she was alone, back in the theater.

The conversation with her emotions had only taken a few minutes, judging by the previews. "_I just hope I can keep my head when she comes back..._"

* * *

Sarah was standing in line for popcorn when she heard the irritated voice behind her, "Well this is just dandy." Sarah turned to see a girl with pink cat eyes, pink hair, and dressed to impress. The girl looked at Sarah apologetically, "Sorry, but I just hate waiting... That and being kept from what I want."

Sarah was intrigued by the girl, "So I'm guessing you're here for The Dark Knight Rises?"

The girl blushed slightly and looked ahead of the line, "That's part of it... I got a hot date."

That explained the clothes, Sarah gave her clothing a second look. Casual and yet it looked date worthy. Sarah put two and two together, "And you agreed to get drinks." she shook her head in sympathy, "Wow, he must be a keeper." the sarcasm was evident in her tone.

The girl pulled a disgusted face, "Ugh... At no point did I mention a _man_!" she shivered and muttered under her breath, "Snips, snails, and puppy dog tails... blah!" She turned back to Sarah, "I'll stick with the same team, thank you very much."

The awkwardness in the air could have been cut with a butter knife, but then... Sarah laughed, " Wow! I've never heard reasons like that before."

Jinx quirked an eyebrow, "What? Your not gonna put some space between us or something? I figured you were straight."

She waved off the other girls concern, "I am, but you have a date so that means I'm safe." she gestured to herself, "If you wanna keep _her_ then that means _I'm_ off limits."

Jinx fake groaned, "Dammit! I knew there was a catch to this dating thing!"

Sarah played along by patting the other girls shoulder, "Aw! Don't worry, maybe you can find out if she's '_The One'_." a confused look passed the other girls face, "What? Don't you know what 'The One' is?"

Jinx shook her head, "I don't believe in 'The One', it's just a bunch of crap."

"Explain why people get married then."

"People get divorced all the time-"

"And they get married to their _real_ 'One' on the second or sometimes third try!"

Sarah presented a good argument and Jinx didn't have anything to counter with, "I- I um... Dammit!"

"I win." Sarah grinned, "So, do you think she's 'The One'?"

Jinx purred and in a creepy tone, "Mmmmm, _my precious_..."

Sarah cracked up at that, "Easy Gollum!"

Jinx decided to strike back, "So how 'bout you? Anyone special?"

Sarah answered with distant eyes, "No, but... there _has_ been this guy I can't seem to stop thinking about... I've been meaning to talk to him about... some stuff."

Jinx was silent as Sarah ordered her popcorn, then as she ordered her drinks she turned to the girl, "Hey, maybe he's, you know, 'The One' for you."

She shook her head in denial, "Can't be... he's a Titan."

"_We're in the same boat then. Wait... Isn't she..._" Jinx changed the topic, "So, I didn't get your name."

Sarah looked puzzled, "_She looks familiar... I've seen her before!_" she decided to answer, "It's Sarah. Sarah Williams. I didn't catch yours either." she extended her hand.

Jinx took the offered hand before she picked up her drinks, "Jennifer Kamalia Wrangler, Jen or Jenny for short." but her mind was stumbling with confusion, "_Yep, it's defiantly Terra. But that means_..." "So I guess Beast Boy is the one on your mind."

Sarah was taken aback, "H-how-"

Jen waved her off, "Everyone heard something on the news about this biker guy trashing a school; it also said that BB saved a class being held hostage. So I guessed that you were there when you mentioned that this mystery guy was a Titan."

Sarah tried to defend herself, "B-but it could have been Robin or maybe Cyborg..."

Jen nodded, "True... But am I wrong?"

Sarah hung her head in admission, "No."

Jen grinned, "So go talk to him"

Sarah was shifting her gaze, "I- I can't. It's not that simple."

Jen shrugged, "Maybe you'll get the chance tonight, who knows." her eyes fell on the clock, she'd been in the lobby for five minutes! Her eyes widened, "Shit! Sorry I gotta go."

Sarah had finally remembered the girls other name as she watched the feline speed down the hallway to theater twelve. "_Oh. My. God. That was Jinx! Isn't she a good guy now?_" she gazed at the clock, "_Crap! Gotta go._" she bolted down to theater twelve, "_She just _had_ to be in the same theater as me! I wonder who's she's out with?_" She entered the theater and tried to find the ex-thief, but the previously lit theater was now dark and offering the girl little assistance in locating the other woman. "_I guess I can tail them... Maybe I can squeeze info about that green guy out of her! I'll just have to wait..._" This was best plan she could think of as she settled into her seat.

Little did she know that Jinx had a few more new questions for her date,. She passed Raven her drink as she sat down, "You've got some explaining to do." Raven took the offered drink and set it in the armchair cup holder, "Right now? I thought you wanted to watch the movie."

Raven smirked as she saw the feline shuffle the priorities in her head, "Oh fine! You win." she pointed to her in mock threat, "But you are _far_ from off the hook missy!"

"I wouldn't have thought otherwise." they both turned to watch the movie and sort out their thoughts. Raven, on how she would answer the questions from her date _and_ on how to deal with the annoyance behind them that she sensed earlier. Jinx, on what questions she would ask and how to not ruin the mood for the rest of the night.

***After the movie***

Oh. My. God. "You certainly have good taste." the empath admitted.

Jinx giggled as they walked away from the building, "Told ya! I knew you'd love it!"

"_I can't believe the creators got the identity correct_." Jinx looked at her for a reaction, Raven remained stoic, "I can't believe they used a billionaire for his identity... it's seems plausible until you take his combat skills into account."

Jinx spun around as the empath questioned the film, "C'mon! I know it's far fetched, but you have to admit it was great."

She conceded, "Yeah, I can't argue there."

"So who was your favorite?"

"Hmm?"

"Who was your favorite actor?"

"Oh, um..." Raven racked her brain to remember the actor, "Morgan Freeman, he was the most believable... I liked a few others, but he seemed like he could have been that person without acting..."

Jinx wasn't convinced, "Say it! You just like him because of his voice."

Raven huffed, "I do not!" then she muttered, "Okay maybe a little..."

"HA!" she pumped her arm victoriously as they walked through the park, "I knew it. Point for Jinx!"

Raven wanted to defend herself... even though the statement was true. "How can anyone _not_ like his voice. Here, try and hate it!" she chanted a few words and the feline went silent as a dark light surrounded them.

Then it was gone and everything was normal. "So that's it?" **The quirky woman questioned. She raised her brows and glanced around in alarm as she tried to find the source of a disturbance.** "What. The. Hell." **The use of profanity amused the empath as she quietly chuckled. Jinx glanced around, trying to find a the source of what confounded her, but found nothing except the air and trees in the park. **"Okay, so where is he?"

**Her tone was rather demanding, but Raven only seemed to find more amusement in it,** "Where is who?" **she inquired the feline innocently**.

**Jinx glanced up at the sky and protested, **"She is anything _but_ innocent!"

"**I don't make the rules I just follow what's in the script**."

**She looked to the empath, then back at the sky in shock,** "D-did you just talk back to me?"

"**No.**"

**she huffed in frustration,** "Hey, don't be an ass! And what script? How can you script a conversation as it's happening?"

"**Well, I have no idea miss. Why don't you ask that other young woman... who seems to be suppressing her laughter at your predicament.**"

**The feline sighed in frustration as she turned to the other woman, she quickly turned back to the sky,** "AND I"M NOT A CAT!" **she shook her fist up in the air as if she could press the point.** **She turned back to Raven, who had regained her composure, albeit with a small smile. **"You just _had_ to push it." **she flung her arm out to the sky, **"Why Morgan Freeman? And- FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, STOP NARRATING!"

"**Sorry, but it's what I do... And I'll keep on doing it, thank you very much.**"

**She slapped her forehead with an exasperated sigh, **"Raven-"

**She was cut off by yours truly, "Do you hate my voice now? I thought people love it, but if you want-**"

"No!" **She cut me off with surprise**, "It's just-"

"**Unexpected.**"

**She nodded, **"Exactly."

**Raven had finally decided to intervene,** "Would you prefer a more powerful voice?" **And with a snap of her fingers-**

_**The voice changed. Raven looked to the stars, a smile not far from her face. But the other young woman was still trying to place the voice. She finally recognized it and petulantly glared at her companion, **_"I didn't know you were in to Disney."

_**Raven looked to the other woman and her glare softened, **_"He's not just from Disney... think about it."

_**The feline eyes grew clouded with deep thought incurring. The, a flash of recognition, **_"Oh, didn't he do the voice for Darth Vader? It's... James something."

_**Raven nodded as she answered, **_Correct... mostly. His name is James Earl Jones."

"_**Raven the script is becoming rather clouded... does that mean-**_"

_**She cut off the powerful voice of the narrator, **_"I'm afraid so James."

"_**I see.**_"

_**The feline interrupted before I could take my leave,**_ "Wait! Could you go through, you know, the Circle?"

_**Raven quirked up an eyebrow and gazed at the other girl as she asked, **_"James, What is she talking about?"

_**I sighed,**_ "_**It's a Disney concept... I voiced a character and described what is known as 'The Circle of Life'... With your permission I could explain.**_"

_**Raven toyed with the idea as her companion eagerly awaited the affirmative. When she caught wind of the others anticipation she conceded with a shrug, **_"I guess... but after that, you go."

_**Jinx hugged the empath with a cheer, **_"Yes! Thank you Raven!"

"You owe me." **she muttered, but still pleased that Jinx was pleased.**

"_**Everything you see exists together in a delicate balance. As king, you need to understand that balance and respect all the creatures, from the crawling ant to the leaping antelope.**_"

_**Jinx picked up the que, **_"But don't we eat the antelope?" _**Raven looked at her, as if she grew a second head.**_

"_**Yes, but let me explain. When we die, our bodies become the grass, and the antelope eat the grass. And so we are all connected in the great Circle of Life.**_" _**I sighed as I completed the scripted lines. **_"_**I'll be off then.**_"

_**Jinx was laughing hysterically as Raven snapped her fingers. I... began... to fade. I departed with one last quote, **_"_**Remember... Who you are.**_"

Jinx was still cracking up, "Oh man, that was _so_ worth owing you anything!"

Raven smirked knowingly, "Are you sure about that?"

Jinx swallowed a lump in her throat as she looked to her date, "I- You can't scare me!" the argument even sounded invalid to her.

Raven approached her and whispered dangerously close to the feline, "Well, good. You'll need all your courage to deal with me tonight." this was emphasized by a long, slow, kiss to Jinxs' neck.

This drew a slight aroused moan from said feline, "There's no way you're a hero."

Raven pulled back, "Oh? Why?"

Jinx was panting slightly, " "cause only someone bad could be so good at what you did."

"You need to be specific." she teased her date.

Jinx groaned, "Way to ruin the mood." she looped her arm through the other girls and led her away from the park. "C'mon."

Raven gave Jinxs' arm a slight squeeze, "Where to now?"

They rounded a corner and Raven caught a glimpse of Drinks and Dregs, "Oh, I think you know."

Ravens eyes sparkled, but quickly were replace with her usual stoic look; if Jinx hadn't seen it she wouldn't have believed it. "So... That's it? A movie and my favorite tea shop?"

Jinx brushed her fingers up the empaths' arm as they walked, "I thought it would give us time to get better acquainted before we hit the final spot for tonight."

"And that would be..." she left the sentence open to prompt Jinx into giving said info.

The feline denied the request, "Nope. You're just gonna have to wait and see for yourself!"

Raven sighed as they walked into the shop, "Really? You're going to leave me in the dark about this?"

Jinx ignored her, "Two teas and Angel Food Cake please."

"What kind of tea?" the waitress was polite as she took their order with a _real_ smile; not a forced one.

Jinx turned to Raven, "You're up."

Jinx turned to the waitress, "Two mint."

"Got it." she punched in a few buttons at the register, "Total is thirteen fifty."

"My lucky number." Jinx muttered as she rummaged around her purse for her wallet. "Go sit. I'll handle this." Raven went to the booth that they meet in a little over a week ago. Apparently the place _still_ hadn't been able to fix their seating problem. Leaving just the booth for seating; luckily for the pair it wasn't all that popular to the public.

Jinx sat across from Raven and the it took all her strength _not_ the pull the thoughts from the felines' pretty little head. "Tell me where we're going next."

She turned the other check, "Nope."

Raven grinned, the grin looked somewhat like the cheshire cat grin Jinx wore, only more dangerous looking, "I'm an empath _and_ a telepath. I can always pull it out of your mind if I want to... So just tell me." the place her hand on top of Jinxs' on the table. "It'll save us both some trouble."

Jinx sported her signature grin, "Nope."

Ravens' smile fade and all that could be seen was curiosity in her eyes, "Jinx, this is the first date-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I want it to last too, but I want to surprise you... and I know you'll like it!" Jinx was still smiling as she gripped the others hand. "Just trust me, okay?"

"Jinx you don't understand..." the felines eyes grew concerned, "I meant that this is my first date _ever_."

Jinx balked, that thought had _never_ occurred to her. Did it change her plans? No; it only served to add more fuel to the fire. "Well then, we have a lot to talk about. Let's start with what's up with Wild Man."

Raven prepared herself for the onslaught of questions her answers would bring. "Where do I begin..."

* * *

Sarah stared from the dark alleyway as she observed the couple in the window booth. They were just... talking. But about what? About her? She was sure she caught the look of recognition from Jinx. "_Why didn't she tell me she was dating another Titan?_" she mused about the thought, "_Well, I guess it wasn't information she'd share with a total stranger..._"

Now Jinx was talking, while Raven took in... whatever the ex-thief was saying. "_Why don't I just go in there?_" Yeah, that way she might be able to hear them, "_But won't Jinx know it's me and then ask Raven to leave with her?_" indecision stormed her mind for a few minutes as Jinx stopped talking and Raven continued from... wherever she left off. "_Screw it! I'm goin' in!_" She walked determinedly to the shop.

* * *

Raven accepted that Jinx told Kyd about their relationship almost as well as Jinx accepted BB. She was in the middle of explaining her heritage when a torrent of emotions from the cash register interrupted her train of thought. "This is becoming a regular occurrence." she muttered.

Jinx was confused, "What? Demons having their way with women to create children. Or-"

Raven cut her off with a sharp head jerk to the side, "No. We have company."

Jinx turned to see Terra ordering, "Shit!" she said under her breath. "I can't believe she followed us! I thought you said that he said-" this earned her a look from Raven that read: 'get on with it!' "She wanted a normal life and can't remember right?"

Raven quirked a brow as she used a narrators line against Jinx, "Don't you recall what James said before he left?" she leaned forward until her face was centimeters from Jinx. Her breath had the feline captivated as she spoke, " 'Remember, who you are.' Maybe he was referring to her." she leaned back again, "I won't Garfield to be happy... he's been wallowing in misery for to long."

Jinx stifled a giggle, "I still can't believe that's his name!" then she grew serious as the rest of the sentence sunk in. "Wait... how long has he-"

"Three and a half years." the empath looked crushed by some unseen despair for her friend.

"Three and a half- Good lord." Jinx now had a new found respect for the changling. "How can he fight without anything... _anyone_?" she looked to the empath, "I know he has the team, but-"

Raven nodded, "It's not the same, believe me I know... At least I'm starting to."

Jinx looked to Terra and then to Raven, grinning, "Want to play matchmaker?"

Raven smiled, a small one compared to the grin Jinx supported, "Sure. Your game, your move."

"Great." Jinx turned to look at Terra. What was with her? She was _still_ ordering! Jinx whistled and this made Terra Jump as she turned, "Hey! Sarah! Over here!" Jinx waved her over.

Jinx Jumped into the seat by Raven as Terra reluctantly sat down in the previously occupied one. "Hey Jen." her voice spoke as if she was a child caught with their hand in a cookie jar. "Sorry."

Jinx was nothing if not frank, "Cut the bull Sarah. We both know that you know who we _really_ are."

Terra flinched and looked up at the two, expecting the fires of hell to rain down upon her. "S-so what are you gonna do with me?"

Raven decided to join in, "Oh, I like her! Straight to the point."

Jinx faked offense, "Hey! I thought that's why you liked me?!"

Raven wrapped an arm around the felines' waist and purred in her ear, "Jealous now, are we?" Jinx was about to protest, but a chuckle from the empath cut her off, "Don't worry, I won't have at anyone else... yet." this earned a growl from her companion. She kissed her to ease Jinxs' anger... it worked all to well. They couldn't focus on the object at hand as their tongues were about to clash.

They were interrupted when someone loudly cleared their throat. They parted slowly and rather reluctantly. "If you finished with the PDA then, I'd like to know what you're gonna do with me."

The waitress set down three mint teas and a whole angel good cake with strawberries and whipped cream, "Enjoy." and she was off, back to the register.

Jinx cut them all a piece and set them in front of the respective females, "Nothing yet. Go ahead and eat the cake before I do!"

She munched away happily and gave sensual moans in between bites. Terra sat there staring at the feline in curiosity, "I-is she okay?"

Raven ate her cake with her regular demeanor and grace, "She just rally likes the cake."

"Okay..."

Raven finished her first piece and started to cut her second; Jinx was already starting on her third. "Let's make a deal."

"A deal?" she took a bit of her cake and her eyes widened in surprise, "_No wonder she likes it so much!_"

Raven smiled before she took another bite, "Good isn't it?" Terra nodded and devoured her piece in earnest. Raven sipped her tea as Jinx finished her third piece and cut a fourth. "I'll get you one hour to talk with Beast Boy."

Terra eyes sparkled with appreciation as she took it in, along with the rest of her first slice. "Really? Oh, thank you-"

"But," the empath interrupted while whipping away some cool whip, "you have to keep quite about the two of us," she gestured at the feline and herself, "unless we say otherwise."

She got her hands on the last piece before Jinx could finish her fourth, "Deal."

Raven smiled, "Now that we've settled that... We need to find someway to lure him out into the city." she turned to Jinx after she took another sip of tea, "First off, clean yourself up!"

Jinx whipped her face with a few napkins, "Satisfied?" she grinned, "I'm not the only messy eater!"

"What are you, umph-" Jinx had ponced for a kiss and the target was the cream on the side of the empaths' lips. She licked the cream off and gave the area a slight nip before, "Oh, Jinnnxxxx... P-Please-" her cries and moans went heard as Jinx released her to sat down as if nothing happened. Raven tried to compose herself and saw the grin plastered to Terras' face, "You didn't see that!" she snapped.

The grin was still there, "Really Obiwan? Cause I still remember-"

Raven snapped back, "Do you want to see Beast Boy or not?"

That brought her down, "Y-y-yes please!"

Raven smirked, "Good." she turned to the feline, who was sipping her tea, "Secondly, do you have any ideas."

She set down the cup, "We could always fake a distress call."

Raven nodded, "Good idea."

Before either of them could put the plan into action however the alarm on Ravens' com sounded. Terra thought she'd never heard the noise before, "What is it? Trouble?"

Raven flipped open the com and found coordinated to an incursion a few block away, "Looks like we got lucky."

Jinx nodded, "That's my middle name babe."

They pair nodded with grins and dragged Terra away to whatever trouble had started... Hopfully the green changling had not opted out of the mission.

* * *

The boys were trying to break each others score on Guitar Hero III when the alarm sounded. Robin immediately went into leader mode and glanced at the monitor then typed a few key at the computer screen. "It's Atlas." he said grimly, reminded of the humiliating capture and being called a 'trophy' for the self proclaimed champion. "He's wrecking Danton and Ford street."

The changling grinned to Kyd who nodded as he prepared his part of the plan. BB had to stall, "Hey, didn't Cy kick his titanium ass like, a long time ago?"

The cybernetic human in question scratched the back of his head nervously, "Heh... Kind of forgot to put him in jail... Since he didn't get away with any illegal stuff."

Robin typed into the monitor to show the chaos from traffic cams on the street, "Doesn't matter now. We have to stop him."

Atlas had upgraded and was now thirty feet tall and had weapons _attached_ to parts of his body instead of separated. He fired a few rockets and lasers at buildings, people running away from the carnage. The machine screamed, "No one can defeat Atlas!"

Cy sighed, "Still as cocky and annoying as ever... Let's go- Wait a minute!" they both turned back to the screen. And were amazed to see Atlas squaring off against a Beast Boy and Kyd. "Hey, do you two have-" he face the couch and saw the absence of the two. "clones?" he finished.

Robin picked up a not left by the duo: _Hey guys! Keep on partying without us, we won't be long! Signed, BB and the Kyd. _Robin crushed the note, "Cocky little- Why'd I even put him on the team! There is no I in team! He has to work with us.

Cy was watching the screen, "Robin..."

Robin didn't hear him and continued ranting, "Seriously! He's the youngest of us! Show a little respect to the seniors for christ sake!"

"Robin."

"And he was sick until yesterday! What if he's still sick? He could go into a coma in the middle of a fight or-"

"ROBIN!"

Cy finally had his attention, albeit he was annoyed, "What?"

"Look at this." and the two observed the fight. Robin would replay it over and over in later days, but still wouldn't grasp at how amazed it made him feel to watch it unfold at the first moment. It just made Cyborg _way_ more cautious around the changling and scared to sleep at night with a limb detached.

* * *

Beast boy and Kyd were tearing Atlas apart. Kyd threw dark portal disks at him and parts of Atlas went... somewhere. To another dimension perhaps? BB morphed into quick agile animals: a smilodon, a tasmanian tiger, a wolf, a prehistoric crocodile, and the rancor. After he pinned Atlas against a building Kyd sliced the parts attaching his arm off. BB shifted into an alien and the xenoform crawled into the hole. Atlas was human once and even though he was robotic now he could still _feel_. "W-what are you doing? Get out of there!" The xenoform crawled all over the inside of the robotic mass; detaching circuitry, smashing gears, disabling weapons, and causing the 'champ' to fear the green beast.

None of them were aware of the audience they had, both over video and right down the corner of a street, "S-so that's him?" Sarah asked nervously.

"No, he's inside the robot. Kyd is a friend of mine... And don't worry, he's real quiet."

She shook her head, "I'm not worried about that... he just looks scary is all-"

Raven chuckled, "Then why do you want to talk to Beast Boy?"

Sarah turned to the dark Titan, "W-well, when I met him he was nice..."

Raven shook her head, "Poor naïve child. If you watch the fight much longer you'll be to scared to talk to him."

Sarah nervously gulped, "I-i-is he really that scary?"

"I don't know... he can change into any animal at any time... does that frighten you?"

Jinx chided the empath, "Raven!"

Raven help her hands up in surrender. "Sorry, but I want her to know what she's getting into."

Sarah turned to observe the fight, "Fine. I'll try to speak to him."

Raven gave her shoulder a gentle, encouraging pat, "Good. And like we discussed on the way here, I can only give you an hour. If you approach this in the right direction it might be longer if he decides to stay."

Sarah nodded with boosted determination, "Right."

Jinx muttered to Raven, "Are you sure this will work?"

Raven whispered back, "Positive, it worked before."

Jinx gave her a longing look, "When-"

"I'll tell you the story on the way to our next destination."

"Kay."

They watched the scene before them, Kyd was standing in front of the thirty foot machine, arms crossed; apparently waiting for something. Atlas was trashing around, but was causing no further damage. A green spiked tail would burst out at random areas of the robots armor. He almost looked like Swiss-cheese. The roar of the xenoform could be heard from inside. Atlas stopped moving and everyone could tell it was over when his eyes were no longer lit. A knocking noise could be heard from his chest. Then the metal bent upward, then it wrenched violently open! The xenoform screeched from its perch as the robots bloody owl dripped off it and onto the road. The alien dropped down next to Kyd and they high-fived from their peripheral vision as Atlas fell into a portal to jail.

It was an epic Kodak moment, Luckily Jinx had a camera phone and was able to snap a few photos before their posture changed. The xenoform stiffened as in sniffed the air and the three females approached. Kyd embraced Jinx when he saw her. "Yes. Alright... Kyd you're embarrassing me!"

The untangled themselves and she watched Kyd approach Raven. He gazed at her and pointed at her with a threatening finger, Jinx got the message, 'If you ever hurt her-'

"You'll do what?" even the empath got the memo; Kyd stared at her seriously, "Don't worry, I'm not out to hurt Jinx... Beast Boy can vouch for me there." The xenoform gave a breath that sounded the affirmative of the statement. Kyd nodded his satisfaction. "Now back to business..."

Jinx led Kyd away from the gathering, "Do us all a favor, go back to the tower and have fun!"

Kyd glanced at the xenoform, 'What about him?'

Jinx waved him off, "Don't worry about it! He'll be back in an hour and a half. He needs to sort some things out with someone..."

He pointed to Sarah and his eyes widened a fraction, 'I'm guessing that's her... wait... that's Terra!' he gestured in the general direction of the tower. 'What should I tell the guys?'

"First off, you can't speak." this earned a face palm from Kyd, "Secondly, tell them when he'll be back... Oh, and Raven will do something if they try to spy on him!" this earned her a confused look from her friend. She sighed, "Look, those two need privacy-"

Kyd raised a hand, 'I get it.'

She hugged him, "Thanks Kyd."

He steeped away and gave her a salute before heading back to the tower, 'Later!'

Jinx jogged back to the group to watch the drama ensue. As she took her spot beside Terra she heard Raven in mid rant, -And why do you have to be so difficult about this!" this earned her a threatening sounding hiss from the alien. "Don't you talk back to me!" he turned to run, "I'm not done with you yet!" Raven erected a barrier around them to prevent escape. The alien turned and snapped its second mouth at the empath. "Alright then fine! If you're going to be difficult I could force you to stay." Raven started to chant in a mystic tongue

The xenoform lowered it head and collapsed on the ground, writhing in pain. "You're hurting him!" Sarah protested as she watched the alien piteously.

Jinx held her arm to make sure she wouldn't stop the empath, "Watch... you wanted and hour and now you'll get it."

Terra gasped as the beasts form slowly shifted into a humanoid shape and finally into a shivering Beast Boy. She supported him as he sat up, "Wh- what did you do to me?"

Raven had ceased the chant the moment BB was in his original form. She smirked with satisfaction at the successful spell, "I made it so you won't be able to use your powers for an hour."

He panted, "H- how could you do this to me? I thought we were friends!"

She patted his shoulder and looked into his eyes, trying to dissolve the hurt that was forming, "We are... and I'm helping you.

"I didn't want this!"

She lost her patience and slammed him back into the road, "It's not about want! It's about what you need!"

BB coughed and tried to wiggle out of her grip, "What are you-"

"I know." the calm words from her made the changling cease his struggle, he could feel her shaking through her grip on his shirt collar, "I know what you've carried for three and a half years inside you. I know your every single feeling for all that time." The other two females decided it was best not to intervene and observed a few feet away.

BB shifted his gaze to anywhere but the empath, "How could you know. Their _my_ feelings, my-" he stopped mid sentence; the answer was right there!

A tear landed on his face, "My empathic abilities are not voluntary to emotions of certain magnitudes." Beast Boy looked at the empath and felt an overwhelming amount of guilt crush him. He made Raven cry and did so even when he swore he would keep her _from_ crying at any cost. "I've felt your despair, regret, disappointment, everything." she wiped away the tears, "And I swore to myself that if I could make you happy, I would." her face looked determined now as she stood, "I can now and nothing, not even you, can stop me." she offered him a hand.

He sighed, "Fine, you win again Rae." he took the offered hand and she hoisted him up. She left Terra with the burden of supporting the woozy green Titan as she left with her date.

They were silent for about a block, then Jinx spoke, "Is all that true?"

Raven didn't want to recall the painful memories and answered quickly, "Yes... and I will make _sure_ she remembers."

Jinx nodded in support, "It'll all work out." she looped her arm through the empaths again, leading her downtown. "Now, while we're on our way let's continue where we left off. Hmm... We talked about our friends that know about us.

Raven ticked off a finger, "Check."

"We discussed your family heritage, still bad ass by the way, and how you came to Azarath.

Two fingers, "Check and check."

"We discussed my family, what little of it, and how I came from India to America."

Fingers on the other hand, "Check and check... Still can't believe your from India by the way."

She waved that off, "It's the eyes and hair I bet."

"Plus the skin tone."

"Anyway," Jinx got them back on track, "Discussed why you joined the Titans and how I joined with the Hive."

"Check."

"That's everything so far... who's turn is it?"

"Still yours... I never finished about Azarath and my powers."

Jinx cuddled up to the empath as they walked, "Oh yeah! Give me a quick refresher and continue."

Raven smiled, "Right then... There once was a sect called the Church of Blood. They worshiped a deity they name Scath, but was Trigon the Terrible in a guise attempt as to not scare off potential followers... or sacrificial brides and that's how he got to my mother, Arella."

"Sounds like a shitty deal to me." Jinx looked up to the empath with tenderness.

Raven pecked her on the check, glad that she had someone she could talk to that would judge her, "Yes it was. But that was only the beginning for Arella; she eventually had a daughter..."

* * *

**Whew! That chapter was a monster! But I thoroughly enjoyed writing it! I can say that BB is not entirely happy with his predicament. He wanted Terra to have a normal life and that's what he gave her! To have happiness force upon you! Hmph, some friend Raven is... Ha ha ha ha! I'm sorry, but I couldn't go on. Oh, god! BB is in for the most awkward hour of his life! I wonder if he'll actually get over his grief? Hey, I'm just a catalyst for the story; so don't ask me! We'll I'm about done here so I'll wrap it up: The next chapter will be posted sometime this week (most likely a Wednesday; I like 'em so don't judge me!) and that contest I held has been discontinued due to me being selfish. But luckily you don't read this to judge me right? Your only in it for the story I hope you've grown to love!**

**Zaan out.**

**Zaan- Crow Claw all the way!**


	7. Date Night part II

**Sorry about the late update everyone! I know I said Wednesday, but Something happend... The story pretty much bitch slapped me and said, "Don't give a damn, I'll be up when I'm f**king ready!" Kinda graphic no? I cleaned that up ****_a_**** lot. It was much worse... Anyway I finished half of it before that day, but the story wouldn't give me anything until today, which is when I typed the other half. Remember, I, the author, am just a humble catalyst for the story. If they story was a being, then it'd already would have plastered itself from start to finish on this site. But our relationship is mutual, we both benefit. It gets posted and I meet people and not get strangled.**

**Anyway, you know the usual, I don't own DC or anything like that. I also don't own any of the mentioned songs, those belong to the respected artist who will be mentioned after the chapter. Are we all set back there? Good. Get ready for a emotionally violent ride. Go onward dear reader!**

* * *

The excitement was palpable. At least it was to the empath; she could feel waves of emotion emitting from the club Jinx led her to. She was glad that the pink minx accepted what she was, at least she didn't completely freak out like her friends did when they found out. In fact, Jinx was surprisingly open-minded about the whole half-demon thing. She even accepted, without question, the ways her powers worked and how she mastered them through her fathers death! Raven was starting to think that Jinx was scared, but not showing it on any of her features. But when Raven picked up emotions from her date all she sensed was honest curiosity, happiness, arousal... And that's when she stopped as she looked away from her date with a mild blush. Jinx didn't delve much into her past, but Raven respected that she would be told when Jinx was ready.

Raven snapped out of memory of the story when Jinx announced, "We're here!

Raven looked up at the neon sign, '_**El Diablo Rosado**_' Raven didn't know much Spanish, seeing as most of the languages she learned on Azarath were long since dead on Earth, but she knew enough to get the pun, "Really?" she asked, "You dragged me all the way her for a play on words?"

Jinx grinned, " 'Course not!" she pointed to the entrance with large men standing by in suits, "We're going in!"

Raven looked down the street at the number of people, "It looks like a long wait... Maybe we should-"

She was cut off by an enthusiastic shout, "Jen!" they were both hugged by the brunet, since their arms were stilled twined together. The Aussie leaned back to gaze at the empath, "Oh." she nodded in approval, "I can see how it was an emergency. Great catch Jen."

Jinx rubbed the back of her neck nervously as Raven gave the new girl a once over, "Thanks Shelah."

Shelah waved it off, "Ah, but you have to teach me what kind of bait you used to get this pretty little thing."

Raven spoke up in her usual monotone, "Bait?"

She turned to her date who was grinning sheepishly, "Rae, this is Shelah; she helped me with the clothes." she turned to her friend, "Shelah, this is Ra-" a look from the empath made her go in another direction, "R-Rachel Roth."

Shelah didn't seem to catch on to the stutter, "Oh, well Ms. Roth you couldn't have picked a better gal."

Raven wanted to straighten things out, "First off, she picked me." she cast a soft glance in Jinxs' direction. "Not that I'm complaining." Jinxs' eyes spoke volumes of her happiness, "Secondly, it's nice to meet you." she was about to shake the other girls hand, but was pulled in for another hug. That seemed to be happening more frequently.

She was a bit to shocked to resist, "Nope, none of that." Shelah pulled away and turned to Jinx, "Should've warned her that I'm big on hugs." Raven took her spot by Jinx again, albeit a little more flustered, but not entirely flabbergasted.

Jinx was glad to see her friend, but a bit suspicious, "So... Why are you here?"

Shelah glanced at the club with a look of anticipation, "Oh, I was about to go in and meet my man, but I saw Jen here and I thought I might get to meet her mystery woman." She gave Raven a once over, "Gotta say, I'm a little jealous." this received a glare from the feline, "Don't worry! I'm not out to get someone who isn't mine." she patted Jinxs' shoulder and Jinx relaxed a bit, "You know me better than that."

Raven observed the slow moving line, "How long have you been in line?"

The response surprised both the girls, "I haven't."

Jinx was starting to put it together, "So that means-"

Shelah nodded, "Yep."

Raven tapped a finger against Jinxs' arm to gain her attention, "Someone, fill me in here; I'm lost."

Jinx shifted her feet nervously under the empaths gaze, "Um..."

Shelah answered instead, "He owns this little joint."

Raven raised a brow, "Well isn't that convenient."

Shelah defended, "It ain't like that! We met a week ago; didn't even know he owned a club till two days ago. Have to say, that man is one of a kind."

"I see."

Jinx eyes shifted to the line, then her friend, "Can you get us in?"

Shelah rummaged in her purse and brought out three red and black plastic cards attached to a lanyard she gave them each one and put the other around her neck. "Alright, as long as you have these on, you'll get in." the other two put the lanyards around their necks. "But take 'em off when you get inside! You don't wanna draw the wrong kind of attention."

They started to walk to the entrance and Raven had to ask: "What sort of attention would we draw with these?" she flipped the card and saw a shifting shadow image of something as the light from street lamps hit the card.

Jinx cuddled closer to Raven, "Some people get seriously jealous of VIPs." she shivered, "I went to this concert and... man, that was a crazy night!"

Shelah laughed ahead of the two, "Oh I remember that! You were disappointed 'cause we couldn't stick around for the encore."

"It was Rise Against! They were saving Savior for the encore." she pouted, "I love that song and I _really_ wanted to hear it live..."

Raven stroked her hair in order to sooth the feline, "You can always go to other concerts."

Shelah barked out another laugh, "Yeah! What song is worth pushing through a riot? You could've died there! Hell, I _almost_ died there! After they spray painted the jumbo-tron."

"And besides," the empath continued, giving Jinx a quick peck on her check, "I prefer you _alive_."

Jinx relaxed into her arm, "Yeah, I guess..." she muttered, "Still a great song though."

Shelah quieted the pair before they made way towards the guards. They each held up their card and were allowed to pass. The walk was a spiral hallway going deep underground. Raven could her the bass of music already. "So, what is this place exactly?"

Shelah glanced over her shoulder before answering, "It used to be an underground storage area or something like that."

She was intrigued, "Really? Then how did your man ever make it into a club?"

Jinx answered that, "He purchased it from some public development office after having it lying there collecting dust. They thought it was a good trade; half a mil for a bunch of empty space."

Raven wanted to probe her thoughts, but held back; she'd get answers the _honest_ way. Besides, Jinx wouldn't be involved with anything dangerous... would she? "So... Where did he get the money to do it? Is he a genius billionaire playboy philanthropist?"

The other two giggled like mad at the quote, "No." Jinx manged to breath, "H- He... Ha ha ha!"

Shelah shook her head, "You hit the nail right on the head there."

Jinx perked up, a little serious, "Wait... seriously?! I thought he was only looking out for number one!" she muttered to Raven, "Keep out of contact for a year and this is what happens."

Raven quirked a brow, "So you know the owner?"

Jinx shifted, a bit frightened at how the empath might react to the news, "Well... I don't _know_ him, but... We-" she coughed, "Um... He scratched my back and I scratched his... I can trust him." she glanced nervously at the empath, "We're friends I guess." she shrugged, "But I haven't seen him in a while. I kinda missed him."

Raven noticed her nervous behavior and slight twitches, "Well it seems like you're afraid of what I will do once I see him."

"That obvious huh?"

"Yes." she rubbed the felines shoulder in a soothing motion, "Don't worry, consider me off duty. As far as I'm concerned, we're only meeting an old friend of yours."

Jinx almost became jelly in her arms, "Ohh..." she moaned, "Don't stop."

Raven smiled her own small, beautiful smile, "That good huh?"

"Mmmmmph." there was no way of getting an intelligible answer from her like this so Raven stopped the massage.

"Hey!" the two of them looked ahead to see Shelah by a pair of red and black double doors. She looked at them mischievously, "Hope you two aren't getting a little _to_ frisky." she turned and opened the doors letting in cheers and music.

Raven went wide eyed as she stood on the large catwalk; she could definitely cope with this club! It was dark, but it just enough lite for regular visual acuity. There were private dark areas and rooms connected to the main area. Jinx and Shelah watched with amusement as Raven took in the scene. She watched as people drank various concoctions from the bar and as some bodies meshed together on the dance floor. She expected a lot of bass tones making the walls vibrate, but a band was playing instead.

Raven turned her head in surprise as she heard Jinx sing along with the band:

_When I can feel my skin crawl,_

_when I'm about to crack._

_The hunger for revenge,_

_gives me strength to stand!_

_I will be your Deadman!_

_With nothing but this blood on my hands,_

_stuck in your "Wonderland"_

_I just want to make you bleed like me__..._

She didn't know what song Jinx sang, but her voice was _so_ beautiful, "What... I didn't know you could sing."

Jinx smirked at her blushing date, "Well, there's a lot you may not know about me."

This piqued the empaths' interest, "Really, such as?"

She broke out into song again:

_When I was in Harvard_

_I smoked weed every day._

Shelah joined in:

_you cheated every test_

_and snorted all the yay._

They stopped singing and giggled madly. Raven didn't get the joke, "Really? That doesn't sound like you- umph!" They both had taken one of the empaths arms and started to drag her towards an end of the walk; it led away from the dance floor and into another part of the building.

A pair of doors slid open automatically for them and back, drowning out the noise. Shelah grinned at Raven, "Looks like you're a little tense!" she turned to Jinx, "Hey, does she know how to lighten up?"

Raven caught the double meaning, "No. I'm not drinking tonight. Plus I'm not twenty-one yet." she smirked at the pair, "Neither are you two."

Shelah snorted, "Ha! Never stopped me before!"

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that."

They let go of her arms, but one was quickly occupied by the feline, "I don't like the stuff, I like my drinks sweet!" she whispered in the empaths' ear, "Among other things..." she gave the other girls' ear a nibble before giggling at her red hue. "Relax." Her soothing tone made Raven do just that. "Good."

Shelah stopped in front of a large set of thick double doors, also the same color as the rest of the place, red and black. Raven was starting to see a small pattern, "So who is this club owner? What makes him such an enigma?"

Shelah turned and sighed, "Jen, you got you're work cut out for you!"

Jinx smiled and traced lines on the arm she was holding, "I don't know... she's a lot more... well just more."

She turned with a wave, "If you say so." she looked at a panel by the doors, "Here we go... gimme you're cards." they did and she scanned all three cards on the clear panel. It beeped and the doors slid into the walls, the next room was very large and dark, almost like an office space in a castle throne room. They entered and the doors closed behind the trio, "Honey, I'm home!"

"I seriously doubt she lives here." the empath muttered.

"Shh." chided the feline, "You'll want to meet him."

She didn't have to wait long, a voice called out from the end of the room, "Make yourselves at home. I'm just finishing a few tax forms." They made their way to a couch not far from a desk in the back and seated themselves. Raven saw a silhouette of the figure hunched papers; even with her vision Raven couldn't make out the figure. She watched as the shadowed figure observed them before finishing his forms. He set the papers aside and leaned on his hands, "Well well, it's been a long time Ms..." he left the sentence open.

"Roth." she answered, "Call me Rachel Roth." wondering why he asked if he _knew_ her when they already seemed to have met once, his voice tickled at her memory.

The figure turned to Jinx, "Picked her up? I _did_ know you swing that way, but even so..."

Jinx was defensive and crossed her arms, "I'm not looking for your approval!"

The figure raised his hands, "Easy little kitty! I just meant-"

"I don't care!" she hugged the empath closer to her, "I'm happy and-"

He interrupted her with a nod, "that's all that matters." he finished for her. He glanced at Raven and then directed his attention back to the ex-thief, "Sorry, but I wasn't prepared for this... I'll try to wrap my mind around it."

Shelah couldn't take it and rushed to the shaded figure, "Hey! Just tell her already." they hugged, but Raven _still_ couldn't see him. "I'm sure she'll be alright with it."

He nodded to her and stepped around the desk the light slowly revealing him, "Guess if the cat trusts her then I should."

Raven was sure that she broke the meter for the number of surprises for today, but was again proven wrong. The figure before her defied any explanation that she could conceive. "_He's supposed to be dead!_" her mind screamed as his dark clothing came into view. His mask was all it took for her to recognize him. "R-Red X?!"

Jinx sighed, "This might take a while..."

It took some time to calm Raven down, since no one wanted to touch the tendrils of darkness, but fortunately thanks to the lighting, Shelah didn't even notice that anyone was in danger. Raven had to use a few breathing exercises she was taught as a child to calm down. When she opened her eyes she donned her usual stoic mannerisms out of habit. "Okay... I apologize for any alarming behavior from me." she looked to Shelah and then at X, "And It will not happen again tonight."

Jinx hugged her, "S'all right. I should've told you."

Raven patted her head and smiled, "I probably would have leveled the building from the outside if you did that." something occurred to her. "Wait! Why didn't I-"

Jinx silenced her with a quick sweet kiss, "Let's stay on topic. Kay?" she searched the empaths' eyes for anything that would cause the earlier outburst. Raven looked into her slit like eyes for a while until she nodded her assent. Jinx smiled, small by her own standards, "Good." they both turned to face X, who was wrapped up in his lover.

Shelah let go, rather reluctantly, but walked to the doors waving, "I see that you have some stuff to talk about." She turned to grin at the owner of the club, "Call me when you're done." she walked out the doors, leaving a very uncomfortable trio within the chamber.

Red X had his masked eyes narrowed, "So I guess you want answers."

Raven answered with her usual sarcasm, "Well if it's not to much trouble..."

"Right. I forgot who I'm dealing with." He picked up a paper on the desk, "Which reminds me..." he knelt by the couch and handed the paper to Jinx, "Here, I think your manager will be quite appreciative with the next shipment."

She quickly read over the list, "Sweet! I've been waiting for some of these for freaking ever!" Raven tried to look at the list, but Jinx folded it and stuffed the paper into the depths of her purse. "No peeking."

Raven raised both eyebrows in mock surprise and gestured to herself, "Me? I would never! How could you think-"

"Because you're just naturally curious about stuff!" she countered, "Not as much as me," she pointed an accusatory finger, "but when you want something you don't forget." she shifted and muttered, "That's another reason why you're so- epp!"

Raven sensed where the thought was going and pounced, she had Jinx pinned to the couch and was reaching into her purse, "Let's see what we got here."

Jinx growled playfully, "Oh no you don't!" she leaned up and kissed the empath. Forcefully, passionately, tenderly, carefully, and so many other sensations coursed through the two. Raven, in her shock dropped the prize back into the container as she enjoyed the new one she had received. She started to bite the felines' lower lip, which made said woman mewl in pleasure. And that sound was promptly devoured by the half-demon. They parted, again breathless from the lack of oxygen, but also emotional overload; at least on Ravens part.

They both heard a slight cough and looked to their host. He was sitting in a chair and enjoying the show! "Are we gonna talk? Or do you want to continue?"

Jinx grinned and Raven bashfully untangled her body from the feline, "_When did we embrace?_" she thought wondrously, "_It must be when she traced my upper lip... Azar, that little pink feline... what is she doing to me?_" They seated themselves and sorted out invisible wrinkles, to the amusement of their host. Once Raven found her voice she asked, "So how did you survive? You dissolved in a pool of acid after you saved the mayor from Plasmas. Why did you do it anyway?"

Red X began, "First off, I _used _to look out for number one, but that didn't pan out the way I wanted it to."

"Oh?"

He shifted in his chair, "Yeah... I got bored real fast."

She snorted, "Because robbery, property destruction, and the number of other crimes got _so_ old."

He held up a hand in defense, "Hey! I'm serious! I wanted to go straight, you know, get a job with a government group or something... someone who could use my talents anyway."

This time she didn't interrupt; his emotions were all the proof she needed, "_He's telling the truth... but how did he survive?_" that thought stayed planted and would until his answer satisfied her.

"I didn't pull any shady stuff for a while." Raven chuckled. Red X looked to her, "Something I said?"

She shook her head in the negative, "No. It's just... Robin was going insane; he'd thought you we're still pulling heists, even after the Brotherhood of Evil scare. When did you decide to go straight?"

"About three years ago."

She nodded her approval, "Good. And just to make it easier on you... I think you should know that the moment you 'died' your warrants for arrest expired." she raised a finger, "_But_, if someone discovered you, you'd already be in jail. However, all warrants of your type usually expire after three years... At least I think that's the general policy."

X nodded his thanks, "Good to know. And about the mayor thing... Sorry."

Raven didn't know where the apology came from, "Why? He lived."

He took a sharp breath, "Yeah, but _most_ people wouldn't take well to someone chopping of the leg of an elected official."

Now she understood, "Look, you did what you thought was right. And you saved his life, the acid was eating away at his body! How could anyone ask for anything else?"

He nodded, "True... You got anything to add Jinx?"

She shifted, as if the couch were uncomfortable, "Yeah..." she turned to Raven, "I found him in the sewer and took him back to my place."

"_That explains why we didn't find a body... other than the acid- Hold on! He was hit! It still does not seem logical..._" "You were hit... so how did you live?"

She imagined he smirked proudly under the mask, "I have Robin to thank for that... It seems that he took a few possibilities into account and supped up that thing _a lot. _The material on the suit resists corrosive attacks, but not indefinitely, just enough for me to ditch the suit and black out in the sewer."

"Like a boss." Jinx muttered.

He turned to her, "Your turn little kitty."

"Stop calling me that!" She took a quick breath and launched into the story, "I found him and patched him up. He told me the whole deal of wanting to go straight, so I gave him a room in the apartment until he could get back on his feet... Boy, that didn't take long!"

X continued the tale, "After a few months I began to discover shady dealings; a lot of them. I eventually become an information broker and let me tell you, people will give up their right arm for some of the secrets I find." Raven raised a brow, but let him continue, "I frequently tip the authorities where to find the right places and I even skive off a little of the remaining profit from the deals."

At this piece of news Raven had to stop him, "You're still stealing?"

X didn't break a sweat, "Only from the bad people sweet heart... Where was I?"

"The club?" Jinx offered.

"Right. I eventually made enough side profit from those tipped off deals and bought this place." he gestured to the grand storage facility, "It used to be an old weapons depot, hell I even found a few of the remaining ones! Gotta say that it's impressive... Anyway, I sold the weapons I found back into government hands and they allowed the use of this space without any questions. All they ask is that I notify them of any other weapons I find."

Jinx stopped him, "Whoa, you're still finding weapons? You've had this place for a year!"

He shrugged, "It's a big storage facility, mostly located underground... I'd say there are about twenty-four levels to this complex, and we're sitting at level three." He clicked a button on his suit and a dark glass panel slid up from the wall, revealing the party downstairs, "That's about a quarter of level four." The glass slid back into place, "I don't think the city council knows how big this place is... And I want to keep it that way."

Raven was a little annoyed, "So you're lying to them?"

He laughed, "Oh. I know you do it to! It's called selective truth."

Realization dawned on her, "You mean-"

He nodded, "Yeah, they have no idea it was a weapons storage facility; only a few big wigs know that." he leaned back, "Besides, everything I find I record and ship info to the League... I figured they could use the info to make sure the country doesn't make rash decisions."

Raven smirked, "What would you do with the Justice League? They can't really pay you well-"

"That one isn't for being paid." the statement shocked her, "I just want to make sure they know what's going on."

Raven was baffled; the Red X she knew was selfish and wouldn't do _half_ the things this character did. "How do I know if you're the real X?"

"Fair enough." he got up and rummaged in his desk and brought back a golden metal staff to the empath.

"What?" Jinx could no longer keep silent, "Just to prove you're the original you pull out some hunk of-"

"Shh." the empath cut her off. She examined the object and found the runes she was looking for along with many dent marks. "The staff of Akasha." she barley managed to form words past her amazement

Jinx was confused, "The who and the what now?"

Raven starred at the object and caressed it almost lovingly, "This staff is unbelievably old, but was stolen after X used it to fight Robin against his bo staff." she gazed to the guilty looking figure, "He only took it from the museum because Robin had him cornered and he had to fight... Why didn't you return this?"

He sighed, "Because it's to dangerous, you know what it can do... I'm entrusting it to you. I _know_ you'll be able to see it's rightfully used or stored or whatever."

She didn't know what to say, except, "T-thank you, but-"

He held up his hand, "I thought you'd find me eventually by tracking it down... I've been planning on giving it to _someone_, but couldn't find a great practitioner in the arts."

Jinx quirked up, "Hey! What am I chopped liver?"

They could almost hear the grin in his voice, "Sorry Lucky, but I needed someone like Zantanna or Dr. Fate... but I got a little something for you too." he picked up a pouch from his pocket, "Is that gem around your neck real?"

She rolled her eyes, "Duh. I've been a thief for years, I know my gems, jewels, and other valuables." she glanced nervously at the glaring empath, "Not that I ah, take advantage of that often now." X slipped the necklace off and stuck it in the pouch, "Hey!" he raised a hand for quiet. The bag glowed red and disintegrated, The necklace was still the same, but it seemed like the glowing ruby was _pulsating_. "Um... Is that safe?"

X snorted, "If it weren't safe then why am I holding it?"

"Good point." she took the necklace and had it back in place. The glow and pulsating stopped, "Okay... So what is it?"

"A Philosopher Stone."

Both girls shouted, "WHAT?!"

X was bemused, "I just needed the right gem imbued with magical energy, which you provided."

Jinx thought otherwise, "B- but the gem had no energy imbued in it!"

Raven thought critically, "Jinx, your hex energy sort of... bleeds off you at certain periods right?"

"Yeah..."

"At one point, were you wearing that when casting a hex?"

She snorted, "Duh. I've probably used my hex bolts while wearing _all_ my fine-" she stopped, the answer obvious.

"Some of you're energy may have been absorbed into the gem. That would make sense... But how did you make it into a Stone?"

X shrugged again, "Don't know. I found a lot of magical items and... did a little experimenting; not much!" he added when Raven glared at him dangerously. "But I managed to gather most of the components for a Stone... Thought it would make a great gift for her..." he walked to his desk and started to shuffle some papers. "Anyway, I'm busy... Go enjoy yourselves. Oh, and tell Shelah to come up in twenty minutes."

"Wait." X turned to look at the empath clutching the staff, "I grateful for the staff... But why? Why give me a gift? Why give out a Philosopher Stone?"

X answered her in a serious tone, she could tell even without seeing his face, "I'm trying to turn over a new leaf... That's why I named this place what it is."

She turned to the feline, "Hey! Don't look at me, it was his idea."

She looked back at X, who was leaning on his desk, "I want to make you a deal."

He cocked a masked brow, "I'm listening."

"I'll keep quiet about this," she raised a finger, "But, you have to be an informant of mine from now on."

He laughed, "You drive a hard bargain... I accept." he raised a hand, "I'm not doing it because I owe you anything, I'm doing it because I think it's right."

She nodded, "Fine by me."

He dismissed them with a wave as the doors opened behind them, "Go. Enjoy yourselves... and stop by anytime."

Raven wrapped her soul self around it and sent the Staff to her room back at the tower. Both walked out in a daze, amazed at what they've seen tonight. They were halfway down the hallway when Raven decided to break the silence, "So... he named this place because you helped him?"

Jinx shrugged, "I guess... he kinda thinks he owes a life debt to me or something." she sighed, "It's true, but I didn't want him to have to beat himself up over it!"

"Oh? How so?"

"This place," she gestured to the passing walls, "It constantly reminds him of what I did... Must be how he came up with the name."

The empath wrapped her arm around the ex-thief, "Well, not _all_ devils are bad then."

Jinx muttered, "You're chipper." she looked to the woman, "Is it cause of the Staff thingy? What is it anyway?"

Raven had a gleam in her eye, "It's a powerful artifact that transcends the age of the pyramids. It has been rumored to do... unusual things for the user."

Jinx grinned, "Well I'm happy you got a little something!" The automatic doors swung before them as they made their way into the club, "Now c'mon! I'm gonna make sure you don't forget tonight!"

The bass was on all over the place now. Raven cringed and asked, "Can't they pick different music? One that doesn't make my ears bleed."

Jinx looked at her sympathetically, "Sorry... but the slow music should be coming on soon."

Raven nodded, but was still looking a bit pained, "Alright, but could we find someplace dark to sit? A bit away from the noise?"

Jinx led her to a table shadowed by the bar; they sat down and it wasn't long before Shelah spotted the pair and joined them, "Hey! You two doin' alright?"

Raven set her head on the table, trying to block out her pain, while Jinx rubbed her back. Jinx smiled to her friend, "Sorry, she's not used to loud music. Oh, right! He said you can go up in twenty minutes."

Shelah grinned and shrugged, "Thanks. Well anyway, I hope she likes Frank."

Jinxs' eyes sparkled with something Raven couldn't identify, "Really? They're gonna play classical here?" she looked to the stage in longing, "Do yo think they'll let me-"

Shelah gave her shoulder a pat, "Sure! They love it when you perform!"

Ravens' eye poked out from the resting place on her arms, "You sing? I heard you earlier and you were very good."

Jinx blushed, "Well, uh... thanks." she bashfully looked in another direction from the empath.

Raven noticed this and grinned, "I'd like to see you performance. Something tells me that I'll enjoy it more than most." Jinxed grinned and Raven decided to address a pressing issue. "So, does this place have a restroom?"

Shelah pointed past the throng of dancing bodies, "On the other side of the dance floor... you okay?"

Raven paled and buried her face in the crook of Jinxs' arm; she mumbled into it. Jinx leaned to the slightly smaller girl, "Sorry, didn't catch that."

Raven leaned up so Jinx could hear, "Never mind."

Shelah raised a bemused brow, "So what? You need to go or not?"

Jinx defend the little bird, "She doesn't do well in crowds."

Shelah huffed, with a hand on her hip, "Can't have that now." She grabbed the smaller girls' wrist, "C'mon."

"Hey!"

Raven looked to Jinx in support; she only shrugged while calling after her, "Sorry! Chick Code Article 2! I'll be here!"

Shelah drove them through a path of the bodies, they reached their destination faster than expected. Shelah opened the door and Raven headed to one of the stalls. She relieved herself while Shelah spoke, "So how'd you meet Jen?"

Raven walked out to the sink while she answered, "We meet at my favorite tea shop, there was only one booth available because the chairs were broken."

Shelah smiled, "Oh? Well I didn't expect it to be so random." Raven gritted her teeth as the bass volume was turned up. She splashed some water on her face, hoping to distract herself from the impending of her bleeding eardrums. Shelah noticed the grimace on the others face, "You sure you're good?"

She manged to get out, "No. J-just distract me."

"How?"

She held back her usual sarcasm, "I have no idea... What's Article 2?"

Shelah smirked, "Chick Code Article 2: **No one goes alone, anywhere... Ever**."

Raven coughed and managed a small chuckle, "That's... odd."

"Oh?"

She managed a small smile while dry off, "Ji-" she caught herself, "Jen should know me better. I don't think that article applies to me."

She hunched over the sink again. Noise. To much noise! The music pounded away outside and vibrated in her bones; the bathroom did little to shielding her from the bass. She gritted her teeth over the sink. The other woman tried to speak, but Raven couldn't hear her, "What?"

Raven took a deep breath, the music was barely registering to her ears now; they must have made the switch. "I asked if ya had to many." the Aussie said with a smirk.

She frowned, "I haven't had anything..."

The Aussie snorted, "That's bull and you know it!"

Raven shook her head in exasperation, "We just got down here Shelah." her eyes then carried a hint of suspicion, "Don't you have to go meet back up with your 'man'?"

She walked over to the empath, well more like sashayed. Raven became nervous when she detected the lusty overtones of the Aussies' thoughts. "Don't worry," she had Raven pinned, with her back to the wall. "what he doesn't know, won't hurt him." she laughed, "Same goes for her."

She got closer to the half-demon, "W-Wa- Shelah!"

The outburst made Shelahs' smile and her eyes reflected her amusement. "Oh, c'mon! Just give in." She ran her hand slowly up the empaths arm, making Raven shiver, "I know you want some." she leaned in and suggestively whispered, "I can almost taste it." She pulled back with a confident smirk on her lips.

Ravens' mind was in overload as she tried to comprehend the situation, "I-I-"

Shelah interrupted with a finger to her lips, "Shh." She gave Raven a predatory smile that made her knees go weak, "Don't think. Let your body do the talking."

She leaned in slowly, ever so slowly as she closed in the distance between her lips and the empaths' trembling form. Raven did not take her earlier advice and was thinking rapidly as the Aussie advanced, closing the shrinking gap, "_What do I do? What do I want?_" The distance was shrinking, and with a flash of realization she knew what she wanted. Right then, right now. "_Jinx... what have you done to me?_" She held Shelah back, "No."

The definite and resolved tone caught the her attention and she stopped. She plopped against the wall by Raven, "Finally!"

The empath blinked, confused. "What?"

Shelah glanced at her with a smile, "I knew you were a bit indecisive." Ravens' cheeks took on a rosy hue as she suddenly found her shoe laces very interesting. "I just didn't want Jen to get her hopes up... Just wanted to see if you were serious about her."

Raven glared at her, "You had no right to-"

Shelah exploded, "I had every right!" she composed herself, "Sorry... It's just-" her breath shuddered with hidden emotion, "I want her to be happy. You know, with that 'One True Love' and all." she turned a serious look at the empath, "That's why I did it. I'll see that my friends are well taken care of."

Raven was reluctant to admit it, but she did something similar a few hours ago, "I guess we have that in common." Shelah looked surprised by the statement. "Yeah... Before we came to the club I was rather... insistent to a friend of mine to get off his ass and go for someone." She sighed, "I just hope it works out for him."

Shelah was shaking and Raven was about to address her concern, but the Aussie burst out into laughter instead. She calmed down and slung an arm over Ravens' shoulder, leading her from the bathroom and to their table, "Oh... wow. I guess Jen picked a good one after all." Raven caught a glint of approval in her eyes, "You really _do_ care."

"What's that supposed to mean?" the empath snapped.

Shelah defended herself with a smile, "Hey! I'm just sayin' that you're a good pick."

They sat down at the table and Raven looked around for her feline companion. "Any idea where Jenny is?"

The Aussie looked around as well, "Don't know." She turned and summoned the bartender, "Hey Kevin!"

A lanky, black haired man walked over, "Jeez Shelah, let me work here!" he started to pour some scotch for a shirtless bald guy at the bar.

Shelah kept his attention, "I just wanna know where Jen went."

He pointed, "Up there, she's about to sing some Frank."

Shelah nudged the sitting Raven, "Well, looks like you get a treat tonight."

Raven turned to the stage to see Jinx up by the mike stand. She gave Raven a mischievous smile as the band behind her cued up the classical music. She began to sway to the the beat and started to sing; her eyes never leaving the empath:

_Those fingers in my hair,  
That sly come hither stare.  
That strips my conscience bare,  
Its witchcraft..._

_And I've got no defense for it,_  
_The heat is too intense for it._  
_What good would common sense for it do._

_Cause it's witchcraft, wicked witchcraft._  
_And although, I know, it's strictly taboo!_

_When you arouse the need in me_  
_My heart says yes indeed in me!_  
_Proceed with what your leading me to..._

_Its such an ancient pitch,_  
_But one I wouldn't switch._  
_Cause there's no nicer witch than you!_

Raven was staring at the feline in amazement and adoration as she continued to sway to the beat, starting to prowl the stage. Jinx didn't sound like herself; her voice would make any professional woman with years of experience gawk in wonder. The band picked up the beat again and Raven could tell she was about to begin again."_Azar! She's amazing..._" she could no longer think coherently as Jinx began anew:

_Those fingers in my hair,  
That sly come hither stare.  
That strips my conscience bare,  
Its witchcraft..._

_And I've got no defense for it,_  
_The heat is too intense for it._  
_What good would common sense for it do._

_Cause it's witchcraft, wicked witchcraft._  
_And although, I know, it's strictly taboo!_

_When you arouse the need in me,_  
_My heart says yes indeed in me!_  
_Proceed with what your leading me to..._

_Its such an ancient pitch,_  
_But one I wouldn't switch._  
_Cause there's no nicer witch than you!_

She ended the song and turned away from the empath to give a bow to her new fans. They were going nuts; wolf whistles, cheers, and a _lot_ of clapping. Raven smiled as she gazed at the petite artist, "_She's... Extremely talented. Gods, what else can that woman do?_" She caught Jinxs' predatory grin as she walked down from the stage; she shivered with a previously unknown sensation. "_Jinx... I _really_ don't know what to do..._"

Jinx walked up to the table with a triumphant grin, "I think that went well. What do you think?"

Shelah teased her, "I don't know Jen... Not your best work." Kevin snorted disapprovingly behind her across the bar. She glared at him, "What?"

Kevin cleared his throat, "To use one of your favored line: 'that's bull and you know it'." he nudged her, "C,mon! Everyone that can appreciate the classics knows that Frank is cheering her on from the grave on that one." He gestured to Raven, "Hey, what's your ten cents on it?"

Raven blushed, "Well, um..." she didn't answer, but chose to save herself embarrassment and opted to hug the feline.

Kevin pumped an arm in victory, "Score one for the bartender!"

Shelah wasn't done, "She didn't even answer."

He smirked, "What are you talking about? She's so amazed that she's speechless!"

She threw her arms up and conceded the argument, "Ugh! Fine, you win." she walked off muttering, "Gonna go see if he can make time for me."

Kevin whistled away as he left the other two alone and he attended the ever growing amount of customers. Jinx and Raven sat back down and Raven set her head on the table again. Jinx put a concerned hand on her shoulder, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she replied with a contended sigh, "Just enjoying the music." Jinx smiled and let her date enjoy what she desired, holding her hand as Raven hummed a classic song being played. Abruptly Raven stood, so did Jinx, "What is it?"

Raven replied with a sad smile, "Look at the time." she did: 1:22. Ravens' head jerked to the exit, "Let's go."

Jinx was a bit disappointed that time didn't cooperate with her, "Okay." they held each other as they made the trek out of the club. For once Jinx wasn't annoyed with the long sloping hallways, but grateful. It gave her more time to spend with the half-demon. They made their way past the guards , long line, and proceeded to Geiss park. The walk took around fifteen short minutes. But every minute they spent with one another felt like a second. They both wanted it to last _longer._ Jinx stopped in the middle of the park with the empath, "You never told me what you thought of my performance."

Raven turned with a hint of amusement in her features, "I'm not sure how I'd put it."

They continued their walk to her apartment, "Try," She brought out her secret weapon: a silky smooth voice, as she whispered in the half-demons ear, "please? For me?"

Raven tried to compose herself from the assault on her emotions, "I- Fine. I'll try. Just give me a moment."

The feline nodded, "Okay."

They were in front of the path to the apartment when they stopped; Raven took a few breaths before baring her soul, "There are no amount of words in any language, known or unknown, that can express the... elation I felt." Her eyes went teary as she hugged the ex-thief closer, "Thank you. For everything." she pulled back suddenly, "I don't know why, but I can _feel_ freely when I'm around you... And you've made it _glorious_." she wiped the tears away muttering, "Dammit Jinx, what are you _doing_ to me?"

Jinx pulled herself closer to the smaller girl, resting her chin on a shoulder, "I'm doing what I want, with _who_ I want." she stated as if it were the best thing in the world. "And I wouldn't trade it away for anything."

Raven shuddered as she surrendered to the previously suppressed feelings, "I'm afraid."

Jinx pulled back with a whimsical laugh, "Don't be." she leaned forward, "You've spent so long caged my little bird. And I will be glad to be the one to set you free."

Raven sighed, "I'm sorry Jinx." she looked away in shame, "I've been unfair to you... This whole night I've tried to decide what I want, but I can't-" she stopped and choked back a tear, "I don't-"

"Raven." Jinx interrupted, "Do you know now?"

Ravens' eyes looked at anywhere, but the woman in front of her, "I-"

"Look at me Raven." the determination in the voice of ex-thief drew her stare. Raven saw turmoil in those slitted eyes, but of what?

She swallowed a lump in her throat, "I know what I want. Now." Jinx was waiting, but when Raven didn't reply she started to back away. She was stopped when an arm snaked around her waist, pinning her close to the empath. "No you don't." she growled. "Not when I've decided what and _who_ I want."

Jinx looked doubtful, "Then why-"

She stopped, feeling the others heated breath against her, "I've chosen Jinx. I've chosen happiness." she grinned as the rapture threatened to make her heart explode, "And _you_."

With that she closed the gap and their lips met. It was like their first kiss all over again, but better, _more_. Jinx wrapped her arms around the half-demon, pulling her closer, trying to see if her heart was beating faster than the others. Both of them experienced passion so ecstatic and blissful, that they weren't sure if the gates of heaven have closed behind them. They didn't care, they had each other and that was all that mattered. Like always they parted, but not with gasps. No, they each held smiles of ardor as they rested their foreheads on the others shoulder, rocking back and forth. Holding on and not planning on letting go anytime soon.

Jinx let out a contended moan, "God, it's like that time in the shop all over. Except-"

"better." Raven finished for her. She leaned back to merely look at her new lease on life. But she would not longer be able to bask in the felines' presence without being absolutely astonished. She had someone now. "_I guess Love was right..._"

Jinx looked to the empath in warmth, "I- I hoped this would go well." her eyes shifted, "But I never thought that I'd-" she stopped to try and form the words in her mind and heart, "I just don't want this to end..."

Raven understood and brushed away her concerns with a look that spoke of deep affection; she may have not known Jinx as a person for very long, but she _wouldn't_ let whatever they have felt be tarnished. "Jinx listen to me." said girl looked to the half-demon, her eyes looked lost. "I have _never_ dated. Ever. And When I decide on something I stick with whatever or _whoever_ I choose." Her eyes looked sparkled with rekindled hope. "I don't make decisions lightly... And I always consider _every_ option. I've made my choice and I won't feel any different in the future."

Jinx looked at the other woman in astonished wonder, "Really?" she gasped, "You're really... that serious? About us?"

She nodded, "Yes... the only concern I have is weather _you_ will stay with me." she turned to look away and gave the other a foot of distance, "If you don't feel the same in a few years, then I'll understand and let you go."

Jinx growled, "Oh no you don't!" she pressed Raven back closer to her own body, "You're not getting away that easily!"

"B-but-" she stuttered then regained her composure somewhat, searching the feline like eyes for answers, "Are you sure? Have you thought about the years to come?"

Jinx scoffed at the question, "I don't think about that stuff." Raven was slightly downcast by that, but was pulled back into those eyes when she felt a tug on her waist, "Hey! Not done yet!"  
She gave Jinx her undivided attention, "I know what I feel and _nothing_, not even years, will change that. I always know what or _who_ I want." She shifted her eyes somewhat, "It just sometimes takes a while..."

Raven grinned, "Oh? Did you lie to me?"

The felines widened eyes provided much amusement, as well as her defense, "NO! It's-" she muttered, "_that_ was the deciding factor..."

Raven cocked her head in inquiry, "What was?" Jinx mumbled under her breath and the empath leaned closer, "I'm sorry, but could you speak up please?" she had to suppress her chuckle as she watched the downcast face of the ex-thief blush.

She looked up at Raven, "It your decision and the... moment. That's when I knew for sure."

Raven smiled down at the one of her new affection, "Really? Well I'm glad."

Jinx pouted, in a rather cute manner to Raven as she observed her biting her bottom lip, "Why? I've been trying to make you figure it out while I've-"

She was silenced as and index finger held her lips, "Shh... We've both been a bit unfair." She pulled the finger down and they both shared sheepish grins. "And now that we know," at this she leaned forward as passion began to overtake her, "we can enjoy."

"Kay." was the murmured response as their lips tenderly met again. Lust was far from their thoughts it was... different as they embraced. Not _slight_ affection, not sadness at their earlier indecision, nor was it guilt for it. It was warmth. It was a tinge of ecstasy. It was marvelous. It was nearly overwhelming on their already speeding hearts. They both couldn't identify the feeling, nor did they care to at the moment. Not while the others lips felt _so_ good it was beyond right or wrong. It just _was_. As they teased moans from the other with frenzied action. They held tighter and parted again.

Raven stroked Jinxs' hair down her back. She groaned in desperate need, but knew she had to ignore it. "Jinx... I need to go."

Jinx grazed the empaths cheek, "Mmm... I- I want more time."

Raven gave the hair a flip as she broke away, "So do I but-"

Jinx hugged her closer, "We just found out. Don't go." her pleas fell on sympathetic ears as she shuddered her head buried in the empaths shoulder as she clutched her closer. Her tears soaked the clothed area, "I- I'm sorry." she pulled away and wiped the drops, "I guess I'm selfish after all."

Raven gave her arm a slight squeeze, "I feel the same Jinx... but-"

"I know." she nodded, "Go. We can meet up again... You still have my number?"

Raven pulled her cell out from a back pocket hidden in her shirt, "Yeah, it's on the list."

"Good." they hugged again before they parted, Jinx walking slowly down the path to the door. She arrived and turned her key in the lock, she opened the door and muttered, "Goodnight... my pretty." She closed the door, uncertain if Raven heard her.

But luckily Raven _did_ hear her. "Sleep well little cat." she said under her breath. She departed down the alleyway near the building, letting the shadow swallow her. They led her to the middle of her room, it was still messy from all the preparation she made for tonight. She looked at the portal into her mindscape as she sat on the edge of her bed. "_I'm never going to hear the end of it from them when I go back._" she sighed as she tried to figure a way out of the conundrum. She still pondered as she dressed in her sleep garments: her underclothes and a baggy white shirt. "_How do I-_" she stopped and grinned mischievously as slipped under the covers, "_They said they'd leave me alone for two weeks... I can manage._" She closed her eyes, "_I know what I what and _who_ now, but that doesn't mean it's not entirely figured out..._" she smiled as she slipped into dreams of the pink haired minx. Her mind still reflected a constantly asked question, "_God Jinx, what are you doing to me?_" She was more content than ever.

* * *

**There we go. I hope your satisfied. I will no longer predict when I'll post; I'm just going as far to say once or twice a week, but I can't promise exactly ****_when_**** anymore! Don't worry though, there is still more to come. Look forward to the next chapter; It will be about the all nighter with the boys and BB's talk with 'Sarah'. I hope you all like the OCs I've added so far, If not then say something! I won't promise to change them, but I will take any comment, as long as it's constructive, into consideration. I'll still review other comments as well cause they give me a warm fuzzy feeling.**

**Before I forget, here are the songs and the artists. They list in order of appearance or mention in the chapter.**

Savior- By Rise Against

One Reason- By Jon Rui/Fade

Portman Rap- By The Lonely Island (feat. Natalie Portman)

Witchcraft- By Frank Sinatra

**The songs I favor are Savior, One Reason and Witchcraft. But Witchcraft is my all time favorite! Listen to it if you have taste for classical, but I warn you, this is old classical. Like before Elvis classical. I like all these songs, but the those make my top ten. Anyway I'll get to work on the next chapter, it's going to be a bit short, but will have some awesome new developments! Look to the horizon as you await the next bit. As promised it will come next week and might, hopefully, be followed by another chapter within the same week. Zaan is out!**

**Zaan- Crow Claw all the way!**


	8. The Problem With Memories

**I've been having a little trouble with this chapter, it wanted to be written in several directions, but I force it to stay the planned course. The story ****_did_**** have it's planned course, but it is similar to myself. It is a troublesome being, wanting to shift in the slightest, but making a completely different result in the end. We came to an agreement and I think we both like the end result.**

**The usual; I own nothing with the exception of the OCs. Whom I might add are only heard from in the chapter by a scream. You'll see... And we're ready! Go on, enjoy!**

* * *

BB groaned in pain as Sarah led him to a nearby bench, "I'm _so_ gonna make her pay." he coughed as she eased him down. Sarah looked concerned, but let him continue, "I- Sorry, but what do I call you now?"

Sarah frowned in annoyance, "Just call me what you did three years ago."

He shook his head, "No, you have another name, another life. I need to respect that."

She shrugged, "Whatever. Call me Sarah."

He chuckled, but stopped and groaned when it hurt his ribs, "Alright Sarah it is."

She looked at the changling with concern, "Are you gonna be okay?"

He shrugged and sagged against the back of the bench, "Yeah, I'm just gonna be a little sore for about an hour." she still looked worried and he tried to wave it off, "Don't. Just don't think about it."

"What did she do to you?"

The changling closed his eyes and thought for a moment. He gazed at her with a very pained look in his eyes, both emotional and physical, "She shot my powers down for an hour." The changling looked at his right hand, it was trembling, "My powers..."

She wanted to try and get him out of the gutter and decided to ask: "So how does it work?"

He looked to her in confusion, "What?"

She grinned, "Your powers... how do they work?"

He shook his head and grinned, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me." she challenged.

He sighed, "Alright then." he gathered his thoughts and began, "My parents and I traveled the world," his eyes had a far away look of longing, "we went through all kinds of terrain. One day, my 'rents became interested with a new species of primate. They couldn't catch it so I thought I could help. I almost caught it, but then it bit me and ran off; turns out that I contracted this rare disease after that. My parents gave me a serum and this is the result." he gestured to his green features. "I also learned that I could shape-shift after that." he glanced at her, "It's been explained to me _a lot_ so now I completely get it." he clenched a fist, "Every cell in my body changed that day I was bitten. The serum was the final straw and my body..." he relaxed his fist, "my body reconstructed itself so I could survive. I'm able to force my cells to morph me into almost anything." he turned to her with a look of hurt in his eyes, "Bad things happened after all that. Things I could have stopped... Any more questions?"

Sarah felt a bit guilty and even more horrible when her plan didn't work. She perked up at a sudden thought and supported the changling as she stood. "C'mon. I know what you need."

She could feel the sarcasm, "_Really_? What are we going?"

She grinned, "Just a little tea shop... they have this awesome cake!"

He groaned, "Stop! I gotta get back to the tower!"

She shook her head, "No way! You can't change for an hour and I think that stomach of yours needs refueling!"

"Does not!" he protested, but the organ betrayed him with a gurgle. "Shut it, you traitor!" he growled furiously.

Sarah giggled at his frustration, "I promise you'll love it."

He groaned, "Do you promise to leave me alone afterward?"

She grinned mischievously, "No way buster!" she looked up ahead to Drinks and Dregs, "It's just up ahead." She turned as she felt his eyes on her, showing him her dazzling smile, "Besides, the night is still young!"

He sighed and conceded defeat, "You win." She smirked and he muttered, "Why do I always lose arguments to women nowadays?"

She caught that, "Because, hell hath no fury like ours!" she cackled in fake evil mirth. Beast Boy held a slight smile and she leaped for joy, internally of course. "_Good I'm starting to wear him down._" they entered the shop and she set him down at the booth, "Be right back."

He was tired from the night and yawned, "Kay." and off she went to take their order. She ordered two monsters and an angel food cake. She paid and came back to find the green one napping, a slight snore coming from him. She sat down on the other side of the booth and the jostled table roused him. He looked around in alarm, "Who? When? Where? Wh-"

"Drink this." she passed him a monster. She sipped her own and watched him carefully, trying to make sure he wouldn't bolt. "_No that he could in his condition..._" she laughed as he was having trouble flicking the tab. "_Never pays to be careful though._"

He finally got it open, but got a face full of energy drink for his troubles. "Ah man!" Sarah continued to laugh. "No cool dude."

She gasped as the 'dude' sparked a flickering memory deep in her mind.

A flash:

_lava surrounded the pair and she embraced someone._

A feeling:

_she loved that person and would do anything to keep him safe..._

_even give her own life._

Another memory:

_kissing him for the last time... then... nothing._

_Everything was gone. _

_Gone!_

_She couldn't feel. _

_She couldn't move._

_She couldn't taste._

_She couldn't see._

_All she could do was shift through memories._

_It wasn't fair! She wanted him!_

_She didn't deserve him..._

_Regret._

_All she could do was remember._

_Remember._

_She was hollow, a nothing._

_She no longer mattered._

_She could not weep._

_Nor could she sleep._

_She was stuck, awake, unaware._

_But at the same time aware._

_She wanted to die._

_But all she could do was remember._

_And regret._

_Remember and regret..._

Beat Boy caught on to her little intake and looked concerned, "Is something up?" he leaned forward, "Te- Sarah... I think you should leave." she looked at him in shock, "It's not safe."

She felt angry. Angry that the green changling kept trying to push her away. She let it flow in her words, "Listen to me green bean," he was taken aback by the assault. "I've tried to forget you and your little 'stunt' you pulled three years ago." The waitress came and delivered the cake with some plates and silverware. Abating the changling to her wrath for a few precious seconds. After the interruption Sarah continued using a more 'inside voice'. "I can't get it out of my head so just deal with it." she crossed her arms and smirked, "Besides, _you_ were the one who hugged me in the classroom. Explain _that_."

He looked like he was about to come up with a reasonable explanation, but stopped, and nearly exploded, "I'm sorry then! Now will you just-"

"No." the tone of finality really irked the green one, "I'm not going anywhere until I get some answers." she cut them each a piece of cake and started to eat her own. He didn't move. "Eat." she finished her first piece, "Then we'll talk."

He grumbled something about 'women putting the fear of god in all men' or something along those lines. He took his first bite, swallowed. Then his eyes sparked a challenge to his current company. She grinned, the challenge had been accepted! They didn't so much eat the rest of the cake as they inhaled it. Beast Boy leaned back with a contented burp. Terra trumped his with a louder belch. He laughed, "Okay, okay! You win again."

She leaned back, a toothpick poking it's way out from her grin, "That's what I thought." she braced herself on the table with her elbows, "No get to talking."

When he made no move to she swiped his drink away with an evil smile, "No!" he protested. She held it above the teary titan, "Fine! I'll talk, I'll talk!" she gave him back the drink and he held it close to him, not wanting a repeat of the hostage situation.

Still he did nothing; she cleared her throat, "Ah, Beast Boy..."

He raised a hand for her to wait, "Sorry, but it's a lot to go over. Just... trying to go over the highlights."

She nodded, "Fine, but don't keep me waiting to long!" she looked at her phone: 11:54. She sighed, "Crap... York is gonna kill me."

Beast Boy was grateful for the small distraction, "Who?"

She pocketed the device, "York and Mary are the one who took me in and- Wait a minute!" she glared at the changling, "Talk. Now!"

He gulped nervously, but regained his composure with a sip of monster, "Um..." he rubbed the back of his neck nervously under her penetrating stare, "Uh... The Titans..." she gestured for him to go on, "Yeah... We were more than just five a few years ago."

She stopped him, "Aren't you guys a global organization now or something?"

He coughed, "Yeah..." he grew serious, "But that was after-" he looked away and couldn't bring himself to say it. "Things happened and Robin knew we couldn't go at it alone anymore."

She quirked a brow, "What happened?"

The terrible and saddening memories almost crushed the changling, but he retained his posture, "Stuff." she tried to press the issue, but he beat her to the punch, "I don't like talking about it." his heart throbbed and he clutched his chest, "To painful"

Her eyes grew sympathetic, "Alright, if it hurts then I won't press." he nodded his thanks and she pondered what her next question should be. "What does it have to do with me?"

He looked up, "What?"

She sighed in exasperation, "Three years ago; you harassed me and called me a weird name. So I'm guessing that I'm a part of this."

He laughed, "You wish!" she looked annoyed, but he raised a hand in his defense, "Hey! I thought you looked like someone, but I made a mistake!"

This earned him a sad look, "Oh." a spark of hope, "Wait! You _hugged_ me the other day! Why?"

He shrugged as he nonchalantly leaned against the back of the booth, "What can I say? You're hot and I took a shot."

She was shocked that he freely admitted his attraction, she thought to capitalize on this, "So does that mean-"

He cut her off with a hard glare, "No." his gaze softened, "I'm sorry, but I can't"

She was growing annoyed again and had to clutch the table, lest she strangle him, "I thought you said-"

"I did." he stated with affection in his eyes, but despair as well, "But if we do this... It'll put you at risk. No matter how much I want to... I can't." he looked away in shame.

The response came as a shock to him as he flipped to look at her, "I don't mind a little danger." he continued to stare incredulously at her, "I know you'll do everything to protect me." she grasped his hand on the table, pleading with her eyes, "So... why don't we take a chance?

He glared angrily at her, "Are you sure that's why?" she looked confused so he elaborated, "You wanted answers. That's all you wanted from me. And now you're suddenly attracted to me?" he crossed his arms and looked out the window. "I don't buy it."

Sarah almost teared up, but held back. She was determined, she wouldn't let him go again. She couldn't explain the sudden infatuation with him, but she was sure she couldn't be without him, "I-it's the truth!"

He snorted in disbelief, "Yeah, heard that excuse a million times... Try something else." If looks could kill this would certainly have her pushing up daisies, "Something a little more... _believable_." If only she knew how much the words wanted to make him retch.

Her face grew somber, she started to cry, "I-I don't know anymore!" she set her head on the table and shook under the force of her sobbing. "I pushed you away three years ago," she sniffed and looked at the changling, "but I want you _now_." she started to reach for his hand, "Isn't that what matters." He drew his hand back and she looked up to his face and she saw a face of pain. Extreme pain. She could see how her words were crushing his resolve, "_One last push..._" she thought with a sliver of hope. "_God, he's being so difficult... it- it hurts! It hurts so much!_"

She clutched at her chest and head, Beast boy looked concerned, "Hey, are you okay?"

She shuddered in pain and grimaced, "N-no. Can't- head hurts. And... tom much pain... in- heart."

BB understood what was going on and gripped her wrist, "Fight it." he begged, near tears. "Whatever you do don't give in! Fight it! Do. Not. Remember." She was still in pain and he tried to sooth her by clutching her hand as if her life depended on it, "Whatever happens, I'm here." his thumb stroked the backside of her hand, "I'm here Te-"

She couldn't hear the name, but at the same time she _did_ hear. Once he said it the word seemed to vibrate within her, like it belonged. She relaxed and let the repressed thoughts and feeling wash over her:

Another flash:

_She was laughing,_

_holding the last slice._

_She won the roulette!_

_She smiled, _"_Thanks guys._"

Another flash:

_She was walking down the beach with him,_

_he turned to give her his goofy smile._

_She laughed and they both stared to the setting sun._

_She glanced at him from her peripheral vision,_

_he did the same._

_They both looked away, blushing._

_He cleared his throat, "Ah, um..."_

_She grinned, it was so cute how flustered he got._

"_Hey," he turned her to face him,_

_holding on at he waist._

_She was nervous and spoke, "Beast Boy-"_

_He looked at her,_

_determined to speak up,_

"_Listen, I'm guessing you know..."_

_He trailed off and studied her expression._

_He realized that she was clueless!_

"_Um..."_

_She wanted him to continue and prodded,_

"_So, what do I know?"_

_She didn't move his hand from her waist,_

_she was quite content with it actually._

_He muttered, "Actions speak louder then..."_

_She frowned, "What's that supposed to umph-"_

_She couldn't speak,_

_she was to distracted with his lips on hers._

_She gave in to her heart and embraced him._

_He broke away and looked anywhere, but her._

_She turned his face her way,_

"_How long?" she asked._

_His eyes shifted, "A while... I didn't know right away until..."_

_She grinned, "Good."_

"_What?"_

"_Now I won't feel guilty."_

"_About wh- umph!"_

_She cut him off with a kiss of her own._

_They broke away again,_

_this time they embraced each other until the sun set._

_They walked away,_

_warmed from the chilly air by the object of their own affections._

Another set of feeling:

_She _did_ feel guilty._

_She really did like him,_

_but she knew it couldn't last._

_The set of kisses felt amazing,_

_like she'd never feel complete in her life without him._

_They were real._

_She actually did feel for the green changling,_

_but she wondered if it wasn't just some passing fling..._

_They both were only fourteen,_

_so it couldn't possibly be love,_

_they were _way_ to young for that!_

_Weren't they?_

_Her heart ached for more,_

_more of the green changling._

_But she couldn't,_

_a few more week and-_

The memory cut off and she gasped in pain, both in heart and mind. She heard that name that resonated in her and looked up to the concerned features of the green one, "Sleep. It will all be better after some rest." he was beside her, rubbing her shoulder and upper back in a soothing motion.

She felt her muscles relaxing, "M'kay." she muttered, sleep already overtaking her drooping eyelids. Her mind was screaming for her to snap out of it, "_He still hasn't answered all of my questions! He lied! Remember! C'mon! He _does_ know you._" but she couldn't follow the thought, she was much to tired. So she gave in to the embracing arms of soothing darkness.

BB sighed, "_Great, she's starting to remember._" he propped her up and crossed his fingers to rest his chin on, "_What to do..._" inspiration struck. He hoisted her up and draped her arms across hi shoulders, still she didn't wake. He smirked, "_Always the heavy sleeper._" He thanked the cashier/waitress and assured her that he'd get 'Sarah' home safely as he walked out. He flicked open a cell and called, hoping the other person was still up. "_C'mon, I know you're still in town._"

A filtered voice answered, "Hello, good to finally hear from you."

He tried not to be to frustrated as he carried his passenger down the street, "Hey, I'm sorry to ask, but could you pick us up?"

He could almost hear the smirk in the others filtered voice, "Us? Sounds a little intriguing... Where at?"

"Danton and Ford." he grunted, "It's a bit of an emergency."

"On my way."

He realized a slight flaw in his plan, "Oh right... You wouldn't mind being around any of the League, would you?" Silence on the other end, "Hey! You still there? Wi-"

"No." came the sudden reply. "I have no qualms with them, nor they with me. I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Great." he hung up, "_Now for the hard call..._" he dialed the communication frequency; it was only supposed to be used in emergencies, but this definitely qualified. It started to ring. "_Now I just need a way to keep this quiet..._" he hoped he wouldn't get someone chatty or invasive on the line. But luck was not on his side tonight.

* * *

Batman answered the call marked under the E-frequency; he _really_ hoped it was a false alarm instead of another omega class situation. He sighed in relief as Beast Boys face filled the screen. Then he addressed him in an annoyed tone, "Beast _Boy_," the emphasis on the childish part seemed to annoy the caller. Good. "I hope I don't need to remind you why we gave you this code."

"No but-"

"Good, now I need to get back to work."

He was about to end that call, but was interrupted when the changling vented anger and frustration towards the League member, "Get off your high and mighty ass and listen for a minute!"

The outburst surprised the Bat, he'd known the changling as the weak link in the team, the only one without enough spine to get the job done he pulled back and reassessed the caller. He looked worn out, stressed, and almost... heartbroken. "What is it?"

He huffed, "That's better... I need to borrow J'onn."

The Bat paused waiting for the punchline he felt sure to come, thinking it was a prank call, "What's the joke?"

He appeared serious about... whatever it was. "No joke. If I don't have someones mind fixed up, then Jump will have a _lot_ of problems."

He raised a masked brow, "What kind?"

"Just please get J'onn already." he looked close to tears, "I only need him for like twenty minutes."

"Then tell me what the problem is." the caller was annoyed by the persistence.

Luckily the Bat was saved from another outburst by Green Arrow, "Hey, what's going on?" he looked at the screen and grinned, "Well, well. If it isn't Beast Boy of the Titans. How ya doin'?"

The caller growled in frustration, a car could be hear in the background, "Not now Arrow, please."

He raised his arms in defense, "Whoa! Calm down. He turned to Batman, "What's the deal?"

The dark knight was contemplating his next course of action, "He needs to borrow J'onn, but won't tell me what for."

Green Arrow crossed his arms, "Hmm..." he snapped his fingers as he got an idea, "Got it! How 'bout you send me _and_ J'onn. That way I can watch and you get a report."

The dark knight turned to BB, "It's either that or you can ask Raven."

He groaned, "I would, but she's busy... that's why I need J'onn." he thought about their offer, "Fine, whatever. Send them to my coordinates in five."

Batman smirked under his cowl, "Alright, watchtower out." he ended the call and turned to Arrow, "You report _everything_ to me. Don't leave out the details."

Arrow scratched the back of his head, "I'll only do what I can." the Bat was about to protest and Arrow held up a hand to stop him. "Look, the kid obviously didn't want a lot of people to know." His partner raised a brow, "I'm just sayin' that maybe he's right in keeping it close to the chest." he turned and nonchalantly waved back, "Think outside that little cave my dark friend. I'll be in the transport room."

The Bat keyed his ear comm, "J'onn-"

The Martian placed a hand on his shoulder, surprising the Gotham hero, "I know, I was listening."

He turned to face his comrade, "Did you pick anything up from him?"

The Martian grew somber as he recollected the emotions, "He's in pain. So much pain. I'm surprised he hasn't gone insane from it." The Bat looked surprised until the Martian added, "There's also happiness, but... not as great as the pain."

He prodded J'onn, "Anything specific?"

He contemplated before answering, "I've felt a similar kind of pain. You have too."

The Bat was taken aback by that, "What?"

"Indeed." he started to walk away, but paused, "If he does not wish to speak of this pain, then I suggest you don't try to prod." he smiled a sympathetic smile, "It is for the best, I believe." he walked off to the transport room.

Leaving the Bat to brood over the news, "_What could have caused him so much pain?_" he keyed to archives, "Question, I need some answers."

His reply came filtered, he was a bit more paranoid than Batman himself. "On what?"

"Get me everything we have and everything you have on Garfield Logan."

"What makes you think I have-"

"_Question_!" The Bat knew how to intimidate, even over the comm, "I'm not asking. I need that data. _Now_."

"On it." came the quick reply before the channel went dead. He smirked underneath the mask. Still got it.

* * *

Beat Boy was pacing in her room as she slept. His ride was propped up against the door, the dark hiding his features, "You know pacing isn't going to help her much."

"I know!" snapped the changling, "I just need to-"

"vent?" offered the shadowed person. BB nodded and the other sighed in exasperation, "I don't know why you don't want her to remember... personally I could care less about your opinion." He pointed to the sleeping form, "But _she_ on the other hand is _trying_ to remember. Why are you stopping her?"

"She wanted a normal life." he muttered in a feeble defense.

He was cut off by an agitated counter, "That was three years ago child. Why stop her from remembering? You're only making both yourself and her more miserable."

He growled, "Weren't you the one that pretty much told me to leave her alone three years ago?"

The figure walked out of the shadows and his one-eyed stare seemed to penetrate his soul, it narrowed, "I did. But that was when she wanted it. Now she wants her old life back, but look who's stopping her." he knew that he was pushing buttons he shouldn't touch, "The one that she wholly trusted. The one that she-"

"Enough!" A few bones of his cracked with the strain of forcing a transformation, but he still retained his human form; at least for now. "Slade, if she remembers... It will crush her."

The masked on made a 'tsk tsk' sound as he waved a finger at the changling, "It's not Slade anymore. Don't you remember what I told you?"

"Oh yeah..." he was glad for the change in subject, "So how's the new job working out."

The ex-nemesis resisted the urge to facepalm... or in this case, maskpalm. "I told you-" he was cut off by the door bell, both of them looked to see if the girl would waken. All she did was roll over in the covers. "Was she always this heavy a sleeper?" BB nodded. "Oh well... let's go meet the 'guests'."

BB stopped him with an outstretched arm, "Wait for it..." they heard a woman scream and BB laughed, "Okay let's go get 'em."

The masked one sighed, "You're sense of humor is a bit lacking."

"Hey!"

A few minutes later and they were back in the room with J'onn and Green Arrow. Arrow shook the young teens hand, "Hey, I've always wanted to meet you."

BB looked astonished, "R-really?"

Arrow smiled, "Yeah. Heard you got a lot of promise..." he leaned in, "But FYI, you might want to get a better name."

BB chuckled, "I've been thinking about it."

"Great." the Arrow really wanted the best for the young Titan and BB felt as such.

"So... not to be rude, but why are you here? I just needed J'onn."

Arrow made a 'crazy' motion, "Bats is a little paranoid." he grinned again, "Can't say I'm complaining though, you look like you have good character." he gazed at the sleeping bed, "So is this the problem?" BB nodded and he whistled in sympathy, "Hell hath no wrath like a woman scorned."

"Try three." the changling muttered

Arrow caught this, "No kiddin'?" BB only blushed and nodded again. Arrow pat his shoulder, "I feel for ya buddy."

The cyclops was getting impatient, "Enough!" he turned to J'onn, "Martian, do what needs to be done."

J'onn did not get impatient, but remained almost as stoic as Raven, "And that would be...?"

The changling stepped up, "I need you to lock up repressed memories in her."

The Martian was confused, "Repressed memories are just that... repressed. I can't-"

BB clarified, "Look, she's been remembering some repressed memories. It's like their... leaking out. I need you to plug up the leak." his eyes had a faraway look in them, "Permanently."

Arrow was shocked by the news, "Wait, wait!" he pointed to her, "The city is threatened with a kid remembering something she forgot?!" he groaned, "Anyone, feel free to fill me in."

Slade decided to give them the highlights, "She was on his team. They fell in love. She was forced to betray the Titans because of me. She killed me. And then saved the city from an underground volcano while sacrificing her own life. She came back and had no memory of anything and lived on." he turned to Beast Boy, "Did I miss anything?"

BB looked somber compared to the shocked reactions of the League members, "Yeah... that all happened three and half years ago."

Arrow couldn't imagine the amount of pain this caused the teen, but tried to sympathize. "Well, if you love her then why don't you let her remember?"

BB sighed, "I tried that three years ago when I met her, but she doesn't remember me or anyone." he clenched a fist, "She wanted a normal life and that's what she's gonna get." he relaxed and fought back the tears.

Arrow still looked concerned, "But what about you?"

BB looked away, "Doesn't matter... J'onn, do it."

The Martian nodded, "As you wish." and went to kneel by her bedside. Touching her mind.

Arrow however had different plans after the sudden revelation, "Hold on! You're doin' this to keep her happy? While you stay alone?" he shook his head, "There are other fish in the sea my friend."

The changling looked to the floor, "What I want doesn't matter." he looked up determinedly at the League member. "It's about what she wants."

Green Arrow smiled and clapped the teens arm, "That tears it!" the young titans looked at him confusedly, "I _know_ what you have for her isn't just some fling."

BB wasn't convinced, "How can you say that? I'm still a kid by the Leagues standards!"

Arrow had a knowing look in his eye, "Yes, but according to the U.S. Government your a man when you reach eighteen."

"I'm seventeen." he muttered petulantly.

Arrow draped his arm over his shoulder, "Old enough to know the difference between lust and love in my eyes."

J'onn walked over to the Arrow, "I'm done, we should get back." he turned to the changling with sympathetic eyes, "The 'plug' as you've put it, is back in place."

BB shook his hand, "Thanks" he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Um... keep all this-"

Arrow assured him, "Don't worry! J'onn and I will keep shut about this."

The changling was still concerned, "What are you gonna tell Batman?"

J'onn contemplated this, "Hmm... I cannot lie very well... perhaps a version of the truth, but not of the whole?"

BB smiled, "Thanks, I owe you one!"

"Think nothing of it." and he left for the door downstairs.

Green Arrow was about to walk out, but paused, "Hey, Green Machine." BB looked up from his musing thoughts, "Who were the other two gals who gave you trouble?"

BB grinned and decided to have a little fun, "dude, you just heard the highlights of the past from _one_. But those two combined," he whistled, "not a good story to tell."

Arrow held up a hand in defeat, "Alright, I get it. How 'bout you come up to the Watchtower and we swap some stories over a meal?"

The changling clasped arms with the man, "It's a deal." and Green Arrow followed after J'onn.

Only the first three remained, one of them still, thankfully, sleeping. Slade cleared his throat as BB checked the time: 1:22, "If that's all then I think I should be going."

BB stopped him, "Wait... I need one more favor..."

* * *

The changling returned to the tower and was greeted by a belch from Kyd and Cyborg, and a groan from robin as he was finally beaten in Mortal Combat. "Hey BB, where ya been?"

"Out." the changling simply said, "God, I'm starving... any of the cakes left?" Robin smirked and pointed a thumb at the heaping piles of cake still left at the dining table. Beast Boy eyed the glorious mountains of heaping unhealthy food. "Thanks man."

Robin grinned, "Tell us what you did after the fight and maybe you won't need to thank me."

BB swallowed a piece of cake whole, "I'll make you all a deal," he had their attention now, "beat my high-score on Guitar Hero III and I'll spill my guts."

Cy grinned, "IT"S ON!"

Kyd cracked his knuckles in preparation and Robin stretched, not worried in the slightest. They all could play on expert mode on the game, but they all still had struggles.

BB grinned into his venom he picked up, "I bet you know which one I'm gonna pick."

Robin shook his head, "You're going down."

Cy paled a little, "Um... Rob, I think he means-"

"Oh caught on now did you?" he laughed as he picked up the guitar controller and flicked through the list of songs. Robin and Kyds eyes nearly dropped out of their sockets when they saw the selected song and mode, "There's no way you got that good!" the fearless leader protested.

BB chuckled and it was the sound of pure evil to the others, "Let's see if you can't keep up..." and so the contest began. The other three would spend the next couple of days nursing their wrists, but it would take them weeks to mend their broken pride.

The changling thought it was a very entertaining night and never thought he'd enjoy seeing his teammates squirm more than in that little competition. Kyd, to his credit, held his own and almost tied with BB. The changling was impressed and treated him to his morning call to coffee. He was sure that Kyd might stay up for another seventy-two hours, but meh. If you drank it enough you could sleep right after drinking the stuff.

BB took a sip and it sent shivers and explosion-y tingles throughout his body. Damn, it felt good. He smirked at his still groaning teammates, the still hadn't gotten off the floor from where they fell. He sipped his drink with a satisfied grin, "_It's good to be the king._"

* * *

**This is a relatively short chapter for me, but I'd like most of my chapters to be around this length on average. I tried to devote time to the complex 'Sarah' and BB time; so I hope that issue was addressed well. I know it's mainly a Raven and Jinx pairing, but I thought some other pairs would need some love too! Besides, I have BB/Terra a subplot for this story and I think it's really interesting so I'm sticking with it and my main pairing!**

**I'll try and post my next chapter sometime in the coming week. In the meantime, look out for some of my other works which might be released. If you need some info on my works soon to come then go to my profile. A few stories or one-shots that will be posted are located under 'Third log'. That's it! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and will enjoy what's to come! Zaan out!  
**

**Zaan- Crow Claw all the way!  
**


	9. Questions Answered, Questions Asked

_**READ THIS IF YOU WANT TO STAY IN THE LOOP!**_

**Alrighty then people. If you want to remain updated on the story (or my other works) I strongly suggest you look at my profile under 'Third log'. I will keep all relevant information there and below it in further 'logs'. If you want any teasers or preemptive comments on the story before I release the next chapter then comment frequently. Those that comment frequently will receive replies to their reviews and will be offered sneak previews of my ideas of chapters, future stories, short stories, and other works. I will name this little group THE INNER CIRCLE (its in all caps so pay attention to that) those of you that catch my attention from now on will receive said treats, but only if they give reviews on how I'm doing, what they think, whatever is relevant to the story. The more length your review has, the more you shall receive from me. You'll know if your in the inner circle, and if your not sure look at my profile and you'll see your name, pen name, or whatever it is you use on this site.**

**Now that business is settled, I need to continue with this story. I realize that Rae and Jinx ****_so_**** need to hook up more, but I think I'm doing okay for a first timer! I own nothing that will get me sued, dismembered, impaled with pointy objects, set on fire, electrocuted, waterlogged, or cause me any bodily or mental harm. **

**Read on! Read on! Read it till your dream comes true!- With a few fervent apologies to Aerosmith.**

* * *

"And this is it?" inquired the dark knight, looking to the watchtower terminal screen. "All of it?"

The super sleuth adjusted his hat, "Of course not."

Batman turned in the swivel chair to glare at him, "The rest of the data. Now."

Question sighed as he gestured to the files currently on screen, "This is all from my files and the Leagues."

"Then why-"

Question tapped his own temple, "It's all in here." The Bat continued to glare threateningly at him, but he wasn't as easily intimidated as others. "No. You can't know _all_ of that boys dirty little secrets."

The founding member pounded a chair arm in frustration, "Question! I'm a founding member, and you will-"

"Technically," interrupted the faceless man, "you're only a part timer here."

The Bat decided to play his trump card, "How do you think the League got its funding? Or this station?" he smirked underneath his cowl.

Question sounded a little surprised, but soon used it against the other hero, "Oh really? I can only think of five people on Earth who have the financial assets to do this. Let me think..." The founding member was a little nervous, but learned to adopt an almost permanent poker face in these types of situations. "Vandal Savage is out because he's still imprisoned in a deep underground dungeon in Kaznia. Arrow didn't even want to be on the team. Lex Luthor is currently MIA and is a villain and wouldn't have anything to gain from funding heroes. The president is still unsure about our actions and it would leave a to noticeable chunk out of the U.S. Treasury." he leaned forward, "Guess who that leaves?"

The bat didn't humor him, "Why don't you tell come out and say it."

Question gestured vaguely to the air, "Wheres the fun in that?" one could almost hear the smirk in his voice, "With this, I call check."

The bat turned back to the screen, "So, if I don't drop it you'll-"

Question pat the head of the chair, "No. That would make the League underfunded and it would hamper my progress with The Project."

The Bat resisted an eye roll, "How's that going? Any luck?" "_At least this nut is to distracted to reveal my identity to the public..._"

He seemed pleased with himself, "Yes, in fact I have."

Batman need the super sleuth distracted as he read speedily through the files he requested, "Anything specific? Plots to destroy the world?"

The faceless one laughed, "All my work... Nothing turned up, no singular conspiracy going on."

The Bat paused in his reading, "Then why do you still work on The Project? If your hypothesis was incorrect-"

Question cut him off with a bemused remark, "There's still plenty of work to do. I now know more about this planet than anyone in this part of the star system."

The bat turned to look at Question in doubt, That doesn't seem possible... but how can any work still need to be done if you know all about Earth?"

Question leaned against the railing, "I never said that I'm ending The Project with _Earth_." he looked off through the glass and to the nearest star, Sol. "I won't be able to stop because new information sprouts up all the time." he gripped the railing, hard. "I've realized that The Project isn't for revealing some crackpot conspiracy theory."

Batman looked a little shocked by the news Question dumped on him, but recovered his poker face fairly quickly, "So what is it then? The Project must have some importance."

The sleuth faced, well _turned_ to Gothams hero, "The Project is of utmost importance to me now, because I've started to realize how much it will benefit to the rest of the known universe."

He just sat there and soaked it in; it took a few moments for him to respond, "Question, you do realize that all the info that pertains to Earth can't be all that helpful to some alien cultures... Right?"

Question walked away from the railing and paused by the door, "Who said I only have info from Earth?" and with that he walked down the hallway to his living quarters.

Batman sighed as he turned to read through the rest of the data compiled on Beast Boy. "_Now I seen what J'onn meant! Does he still blame himself for the accident? And... wait, what?_" he read the passage a second time, "_He has another side? But it was chemically induced..._"

Question apparently wasn't done and had decided to annoy the Leaguer again, "Hey. Just wanted to let you know that Beast Boy might be coming up here in a few weeks. I suggest you don't bother him, for the sake of your own well being. And expect Arrows report to be heavily censored."

The dark knight stood and turned to see the sleuth walking back down the hall, "What?" Question just waved back as he rounded the corner. The Bat sighed, "_One of these days... I really need to find out where he gets all this intel._" he was about to call J'onn and Arrow through the comm, but was stopped when they rounded the corner and walked to the terminal. "How'd it go?" he _really_ hoped Question was wrong about the report.

Arrow rubbed the back of his neck and J'onn looked off into the stars, both weren't good signs. Arrow coughed, "Um... Well... The-"

J'onn saved him, "The situation is now under control... Though I suspect that the boy will be troubled for some time."

The other founding member was intrigued, "Why? If it's handled then..." a thought dawned on him and he knew J'onn could sense it, "Hold that thought for a minute." he hunched over the controls for the terminal as he flicked through the files and found the one he was looking for. "_I see... But what does J'onn know? They shared some similar pain..._" He turned to the Martian, "What happened? Why is he like this? It's been three and half years..."

J'onn took a moment to explain, "We Martians mate only with one other and that is the highest relationship we can reach... His feeling matched those of mine with my 'wife', as you would call it." The usually stoic face was nearly twisted with despair, "He has experienced the same pain of loss, but it has been harder on him than me." The leaguer questioned him with a raised masked brow, "She had been within his grasp, but he cannot touch her, lest she reawakens and the dormant memories destroy her."

Arrow protested, "Hold on a minute!" he stepped between the pair, angry that his green friends secret had been revealed, "I thought we'd keep it between us! He trusted us!"

The Bat placed a hand on Arrow shoulder to calm him, "I would have figured it out eventually." Arrow stalked off bent over and sulking over the railing, and Batman turned to the Martian, "So you sealed the repressed memories of Terra Markov... Why did he lie? The city wasn't in danger."

J'onn saw that one coming, "Once the guilt consumes her, her powers would have become erratic and the seismic damage would have become... problematic. At least that was the theory in his mind."

Arrow supported the defense, "Yeah, don't tell us the kids heart isn't in the right place! C'mon, he just wanted her to be safe. Is that wrong?"

They had him cornered and Bruce had to admit that they presented a good argument, "I admit that the situation did require some... assistance."

J'onn had more to say, "He also is going through a rough change. His cells are forcing his alterations-"

Arrow interrupted, "Hold on, time out! _Forcing_ his change? I thought he could control it."

J'onn nodded, "He can, but it seems that his powers are going through some sort of phase," he looked to the fellow founding member, "and I have reason to believe that it is affecting his mind as well."

Green Arrow decided to defend his new green friend, "What makes you say that? He was just worried about her! You know how crazy people can get when they're in love. He was just worried about her and couldn't focus."

J'onn shook his head in the negative, "No, this was different. He is a possible threat." he looked seriously to Batman, "If the time comes... we'll have to deal with him."

The dark knight stood there for a moment, "We'll see." and he returned to speed reading through the files on the green changling.

J'onn and Arrow walked down the hall before Ollie slammed J'onn into a corridor wall. The Martian, ever patient, asked, "What is the meaning of this?"

Arrow punched at the part of the wall near J'onns' head and glared angrily at him, "I thought you were a pretty straight guy, but really? Selling out BB like that?" his grip tightened on the collar of the blue cape he held, "That's beyond cold J'onn."

J'onn decided to pass off his anger as concern for the teen, "I did what was beneficial to the League fur-"

He was interrupted when Ollie headbutted him screaming, "BULL SHIT!" J'onn collapsed in a heap at the others feet, clutching his head. "He has his own problems J'onn. Leave 'em alone." he walked down the empty hallway and muttered, "Besides, League can't last forever."

J'onn heard the last comment and let it sink in. He wobbled to his quarters as he pondered what Arrow spoke of. He washed his face in his bathroom and looked in the mirror.

His green features reminded him of the changlings. "_What would have happened if I had refused?_" he left those thoughts and mused about to how he could make it up to Arrow and his new teen friend, "_Maybe... I should consult with Dr. Fate or Zantanna..._" and with that he rose from his bed to seek one of the two magic users.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Question?" the magician inquired. "It is odd that you've given up your 'hobby' and I'm more interested in how you keep coming by this information."

Question just shrugged as he looked out the observation deck window, "This is what has to happen and I'll make sure it does. As for my source... I can't tell you about it." Fate was about to protest, but the sleuth stopped him with a raised hand, "I wish I could, but it's a bit of a... sensitive issue."

Fate nodded, "Alright, I accept your judgment on that matter. As for a few others... would you be a bit more revealing?"

Question adjusted his hat, "Those two are _extremely _important. Nothing can happen to them under any circumstances."

Fate cocked his helmeted head slightly in inquiry, "What makes those two so valuable? It's just the items they possess. I must admit that I'm confused why-"

Zantanna entered and interrupted the two, "You ready to go Fate?"

He gestured for her to join them, "Hold Zantanna. Question has just shared some useful information with me."

Zantanna sighed in exasperation, "C'mon! What use could his info be to us?" she gave Question an apologetic look, "No offense though. Your intel is only good for regular stuff; nothing about magic."

Question was slightly insulted, but took a condescending tone to the other magic user, "Oh? And how do you think Dr. Fate came by the exact locations and possessors of these magical artifacts? Or even ascertained said artifacts by name?"

Zantanna was flabbergasted, "He- he can sense magical energy, that's how!" she regained her composure and turned to Fate, "Isn't that right?"

You could almost hear the smirk of amusement in his response, "I said that the objects must be procured. I never said how I came by this information, you only assumed."

Zantanna scowled, "Alright, fine." she faced Question, a little confused as to where to look at for the faceless man, "How'd you know?"

He turned to the stars and paused before answering cryptically, "I have many sources at my disposal, but the one that gave me this intel is indispensable." he faced the two, "You'll move in and attempt contact when I instruct the both of you, not before." he gazed away in contemplation, "Everything must be set; these preparations are delicate and must be handled with the utmost care."

Zantanna exploded, "Bull! We need to go down there and pull those items away! Or else-"

The sleuth got in her face, "Or else what?" he pulled back and considered her angry posture, "The world will end? All magic users will bow before them? They'll rule the universe?" her eyes shifted as he stated the worst case scenarios. He laughed at her ignorance, "Please! Those two could have done that in no time! The fact that they possess these artifacts is of no concern." Zantanna was about to protest but Question stopped her, "The artifacts don't amplify magical power or any other natural power, they are but the catalyst for their own power or potential yet to be released."

Fate watched the other two with interest and decided to confirm Questions claim, "He's right. The Stone was originally used to unlock a person true potential, that is what made Merlin formidable. As for the staff... it does possess some power, but in the right hands it's powers will be absorbed into the user and their own power."

Zantanna was mortified, "We've got to get those things away from them!" she turned to sprint out the door, but found Question leaning against the doors. "Move." she growled.

Fate put a hand on her shoulder, "Calm yourself. He will explain what he can and hopefully why we must delay in our actions. Plus you must keep in mind that the girls just received the gifts an hour ago."

Zantanna shrugged off his hand and grumbled, "Fine. But he better have a damn good reason."

Question stood from his leaning position, "All you need to know is that you'll be able to move in about two weeks from now."

He fiddled with his pocket notebook while Zantanna got impatient, "That's it? You don't have anything concrete? Just 'about two weeks from now'?"

The sleuth pocketed the notebook, "There's a little more. A week from now two from the Titans will come up to the station to prepare for a trip. You need to pay particular attention to the green one."

Fate interceded, "Is there another sign we must look out for?"

Question nodded, "Yes. Once those two have come here the green one will be followed by two or possibly three girls. They'll cause him a bit of trouble and chaos will ensue all across the Watchtower before the green one gathers his friend and they make an early take off. Said three females will likely be angered by his actions, but will depart from the station without further incident."

Zantanna gaped at him, "So what? You can see the future now? What makes you think this will even _happen_? Scratch that, why is Beast Boy involved? And who are the other three girls you were talking about?" Question laughed, but didn't answer. "You know, for somebody with the name 'Question' you sure leave a lot more of those than answers."

Fate stopped Zantanna from lashing out and turning him into a frog or some other animal. Fate spoke reassuringly to her, "We _must_ cooperate with him. I sense the ties of destiny with this predicament and we must tread lightly. _Very_ lightly." Zantanna nodded.

Question waved back and exited, "I've got one more thing to do before I turn in. Hope it won't take long or Huntress will have my head on a platter." and with that he was gone.

Zantanna muttered angrily, "Once this is over _I'll_ have his grimy little head on a platter."

Fate shook his head at her comment, "I'm sorry, but that must _not_ happen. At all. Ever. No matter how much you want to."

Zantanna pouted, "But why? He's not important. No one will miss him."

Dr. Fate laughed at her moral predicament, "The ties of destiny are also strong around that man. He will play a roll that will shape the history of all creatures in the known universe."

The magician scoffed, "There's no way he could be that important."

Fate nodded, "He is. As well as are the people he's mentioned so far in this room."

"Even Beast boy?"

Fate looked out to the stars, "Yes. His roll isn't as vital as the young women he has mentioned, or maybe even his own. But it is a necessary part."

She joined him in observing the stars, "Do you know what's gonna happen? What he's planning?"

He took of his helmet and gazed at her with sad eyes, "It's not a plan of his own design, I'm afraid." he swept his eyes over the stars again, "I can sense it. Change is coming."

He turned to walk away, but Zantanna still needed one last question answered, "Do you think we'll be ready for it? You know, the League and everyone on Earth. Will we be prepared?"

Fate set his helm back on and answered, "That is what I think Question is trying to accomplish. Which is why I'll listen to him." and another exit was made.

Zantanna sighed and then stiffened when she received the telepathic message, "_Zantanna? It's J'onn. I need to speak with you about a moral issue._"

She thought back, "_Alright J'onn. I'm in the observation deck. We'll talk here._" she received his thanks and waited for him to show up. Gods, it was going to be a _long_ night for her.

* * *

Question sat in the office chair near the computer and sighed, "_Why choose me of all people? I'm not that important, I don't even have powers! Though I _am_ grateful that I have gained so much from this..._"

A wondrous voice answered in his mind, not his own, but a distinctly different conscious contacted him, "_**You are the only one I could entrust with this mission. The history of the known universe and the future of it rest on your shoulders. I've chosen you because you know how to deal with sensitive situations and information. I have watched as you struggled to piece together nearly irrelevant information to make it into some form of significance, but you must serve a greater purpose. That is why I showed you the true nature of reality.**_"

The sleuth leaned forward and weaved fingers together, resting a chin on the arch, "_I'm grateful I was chosen, but why not someone more... durable? Someone with powers? I know I've asked before,but I just want to know._"

The voice took an amused tone, "_**That is why. You always ask questions and seek the answers. Those with powers become frustrated when something intangible isn't within their grasp. But you're different from the rest of the League. You will never stop asking. Never pause in search for answers. I admire that about you. And this is one of the reasons I've chosen you for this mission.**_"

Question let out a contented breath and stood, "_Thanks for that. I really want this to work. Ever since I met you things have been... different. It's like I can see clearly for the first time._" he looked out his viewing window, "_Did you cause us to meet or was it coincidence?_"

This gave the other conscious pause before it answered sadly, "_**Yes. I did influence the occasion for our meeting. But, in my defense, had I not intervened you would have been ripped to shreds at the molecular level and left out in the cold void. I may have influenced that, but it was to save a life. Besides, we've both benefited from the interaction. And so will the whole of all creation in this reality.**_"

The sleuth paused and then nodded in satisfaction, "_I'm in your debt. And I'll use all my remaining years of it to help further this dream of yours._"

The voice was concerned, "_**Re-**_" Questions spike in anxiety stopped it before the voice corrected herself, "_**Question... you don't need to do this. After all this is over-**_"

A knock sounded on the door interrupting the two. A very cross voice of a particular woman could be heard, "Q? I know you're in there!" more banging, "C'mon and peel yourself away for one night! If you don't you're not getting any tonight!"

Question called back, "Give me a minute and then I'm yours!"

Huntress half shouted, "One. Two. Three..." and continued.

The sleuth turned back to the window, "_I'm sorry, but we need to cut this short... I'll... think to you later._"

The voice was extremely amused, "_**Go and enjoy yourself. You've been through a rough time; revealing very little information to your team mates, but making sure the breadcrumbs are found. I'll need you later, but enjoy life while you can. Remember, I'm always watching.**_"

Question grumbled a thought as he walked towards the door, "_You may be hot, but huntress is hotter... at least to me._"

The voice laughed and departed as Questioned opened the door, "Finally!" exclaimed Huntress. "I've been waiting for hours."

They walked down the hall and Question decided to explain, "I apologize. I've had a lot on my plate and The Project has gained more importance recently." Huntress glared at the sleuth before Question amended, "I've realized what a fools errand it was to solely focus on the Earth. So I've started gathering intel on other planets as well."

Huntress was impressed, "Really? What about the whole 'everything is connected in a single conspiracy' thing?"

Question sounded distracted as he answered, "Like I said, a fools errand. I was wrong, but I've done something useful in all that time."

"And that is...?"

They rounded the corner to the main hall, "Gathering everything on Earth. Its history, its people, cultures, geography... everything."

Huntress smirked, "So what are you gonna do with all that info? Hold it above everyone's heads for ransom? Put it on the net so everyone can know their own dirty little secrets?"

He scoffed as they stood on the transporter circle, "Please! You know me better than that! I have a different approach to this situation."

She was concerned, "Situation? Are you in trouble again?"

She could almost hear the smile in the masked voice, "No, but you'll know everything about in about two weeks." he held up his hand for the techie to stop before he warped them away, "So, you're place or mine?"

She smiled, "Definitely mine! The traffic below will cover the noise. I'm gonna make you-"

Question turned to the techie and quickly said, "New York." and they were both whisked away to her apartment before she could finish.

One they got out of the molecular state and back into a solid form they both staggered to hold onto the kitchen island table for support, "Ugh..." Huntress groaned, "I _really_ hate that thing."

Question was recovering slightly faster than her, "You're not alone there. I need-"

Huntress pounced and they landed on the floor. Question with his back pressed against it and Huntress straddled the waist of the Leaguer, "No way. Lose the mask. It's kinky, but-" Question struggled to freedom, but she was quick and pinned down the rebellious arms. She leaned in and whispered seductively by an ear, "you sound _so_ much sexier without it."

The struggle ceased and the sleuth tossed the fedora, revealing hair longer than it should be. The mask slowly peeled of, revealing the mocha color, sweet lips, and dazzling face of a beautiful woman. She breathed and almost burst with need under her partner, "Helena." she struggled and tried to free herself.

Helena didn't allow it, "No way Renee." she started to remove her gloves and mask, "We're not getting any sleep tonight, that's for sure."

Renee struggled more and finally freed herself, fleeing to the couch. She was having a difficult time keeping her elevated heart rate from skyrocketing even more. She gulped, "I-I-"

Huntress removed her boots and walked over to her lover, placing one hand on her cheek and the other on her hip. "Shh. It's alright. We were never gonna make it to the bedroom anyway."

They kissed deeply, Renee's eyes rolled back as she experienced a moment of bliss, before her lover put a knee to the ever demanding need of her pelvic area. They tripped and landed on the couch, moments before clothing was strewn about the place and moans started to have a match against early morning traffic to see who could be louder.

The dawn broke and Renee rubbed her lovers arm beneath the blanket they shared. She didn't care if this was viewed by the other. She wished that all beings could share a love as great as she had. She gazed happily to Helena, "_I guess some might have the same kind of feeling... If everything goes accordingly, that should happen fairly soon._"

Two other women in love, on the opposite coast, shivered in their beds as their subconscious relayed images of love and pure ecstatic moments they hoped to share with one another. Both of the young women wanted the same thing and never wanted to let it go.

A pink haired minx moaned as she tossed in her bed, "Raven..."

A usually stoic titan was having a wondrous dream that made her let out a brief moan, "Jinx..."

A voice entered their minds and spoke words of reassurance they wouldn't remember consciously, "_**Soon.**_" it stroked their deepest desires, "_**Soon you will be able to have each other without distractions... And will make the agonizing waiting worth every moment.**_"

They both sighed contentedly and drifted back down the same dream. The one that they shared and always will: in each others embrace.

* * *

**I know! Not the first type of action your hoping to see, but Renee and Helena aren't the ones I'm meaning to focus on! That's why I turned the view over to our favorite duo. The sleeping bird dreaming of her petite cat... and vice versa. Pay attention to the voice. Anything in bold will probably either be hilarious or important; just like the narrators in Date Night Part 1.**

**This and the next set of chapters will determine if this story is just a one off... or if it will evolve into a trilogy! Surprised? I certainly am! If I can nail these next three chapters then the story will definetly have a sequel and a sequel to the other sequel. I just need a little time (a least a week, maybe a week and a half.) and then I'll have the answer both up on my author notes and profile.**

**The next chapter will feature our favorite female couple messing around with a few other people, but Beast Boy will be having a tough time afterwards. Just warnin' ya guys about whats to come. Expect ****_a _****_lot_**** more Jinx and Rae fluff to make up for the two chapters without them. It will have their point of views and a little of Beast Boys, but very little.**

**That's all she wrote folks! See ya when I get back (no longer than a week and a half)! Zaan is out!**

**Zaan- Crow Claw all the way!**


	10. Disappear

**Hello people! Sorry for the delay! This chapter took a while because stuff has been catching up with me and I had no idea where to end it till now! I thought the lovely couple deserved a little fluff after little mention of them in the last two chapters. They will have another chapter dedicated to them on their second date. I will explain some of the strange stuff that's going on eventually, just be patient. Also, pay close attention to the Staff of Akasha and the Philosopher Stone. They will come into play once that two week period Question mentioned is up. And a little about question; when she's unmasked I will refer the character as a ****_she_****, but I will refer the character as a ****_he_**** while the mask is on.**

**Updates will be slow, but I can promise every two weeks from now on on them. If you want news go to my profile. And for those that want to read my other writings, don't worry. I've been writing on them and will post more when COI is finished or near completion; right now it's a bit more than halfway done. I've already started another story Titled 'Amoris Rationem' if you want to read that. It only has one chapter up, but I promise to update it soon.**

**I think I covered everything right? Okay then... Oh yeah! read and review please!**

**Disclaimer:**_The suits march one by one, hurrah, hurrah! The sue two by two, hurrah, hurrah! They wear evil grins by thrice, hurrah, hurrah!  
_**-With many apologies to whoever came up with the original... What? Am I expected to know who it is?!**

* * *

Raven awoke with a contented moan as she stretched out. Her memories from last night came back to her and she smiled with a slight blush. Her emotions caused the sheets to fold over and allowed her to get to her shower unhindered. She hummed the song Jinx sang to her last night as she scrubbed her hair.

She decided to forgo her leotard with some pants and a dark t-shirt. And donning a hoody, instead of her regular dark blue cloak. She gave herself a once over in the mirror and nodded in satisfaction, "_I just hope they don't make a big deal about this... sudden change._" She went to the common area to make some tea, but was surprised to see that Cy was already chowing down on a tower of waffles and Star was eating her regular blue, furry breakfast dish. "_How long did I sleep in?_" she glance at the microwave clock: 10:32. She inwardly groaned, "_Great... nice way to not draw more attention..._" She prepared some hot water and turned to see the others glancing at the hallway doors expectantly.

Robin took a sip of coffee and gestured to the doors with his eyes. Raven took the hint and made her way down the hall to the changlings room. She found the door with his name and knocked. No answer. She knocked again, but still didn't receive confirmation that he was awake. She sighed and phased through the door, "Beast Boy? Are you up?" She looked around, but found no sign of the young titan. Her eyebrow quirked up, "Okay..." she paused for a moment; then: "_Oh gods!_" she rushed to his closet and pressed the panel, "_Please be alright. Please, please, please be alright!_"

The floor opened and she quickly flew down the pipe. She landed in the center of the large holding area and flicked the lights on with a gesture. The room was empty. She released a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "_Okay... It's not that bad. Then where is he?_" She floated back up and into the changlings room. She returned the closet to it's previous state and walked back into the commons. Robin quirked a masked brow, "He getting up? Or is he sick again?"

Raven shook her head, "He's not in his room and I didn't pass him on the way." the team started to get up from the table. Raven knew the drill, "Where should we start?"

The screen flashed red for an emergency call. Robin ran over, typed the password, and accepted the call, "Robin here, what's the emergency?"

Bumble Bee appeared and looked at something off screen in concern, "Hey Robin, it's Bee. Well- Ches! Don't touch-" the sound of breaking machinery could be heard in the background. Bee pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation, "Lord almighty, that woman is-"

Robin needed answers and decided to cut off the other team leader to get her back on track, "What's the situation?"

Bee slapped herself into attention, "Right, sorry. Roy went missing."

Raven walked up with a sarcastic answer, "Well, that's it then. Case closed; everyone can go about their day." Robin glared at her and she shrugged, "Sorry, but he's been trying to get me to sleep with him ever since Titans East formed. I'm not really crazy about him."

Bee groaned, "I can relate to that." More crashing noised were head, "Ches! That's not gonna help."

"Fine!" shouted the other unseen woman. "I'll just go pay Beast Brat a little visit!"

Robin was confused and had to inquire: "Um... Bumble Bee, Who's that with you?"

Bee shrugged, "Cheshire... she's pretty upset about this."

Star was curious now, "Why is enemy Cheshire at your tower and what does she want with friend Beast Boy?"

The Titans East leader looked a little confused, "You don't know anything about this?" The shook their heads, "Oh... well, um... Beast Boy sorta... I guess _took_ Roy. I'm not sure how to explain it."

Robin spoke up, "But that doesn't explain Cheshire."

Bee shrugged again, "She and Roy have been dating ever since the whole Brotherhood of Evil scare and joined the team a year ago. She _saw_ BB take Roy this morning and well... She's a little upset." they watched as she glanced quickly downward at a console, "And now she's taking the emergency molecular transporter to your tower to strangle him."

Robin was stunned, then shook it off with slight anger, "WHAT?!"

The Titans East Leader held up her hands in surrender, "Hey, don't shoot the messenger. I just hope the little guy will be alright."

Cy stood beside his leader, "Well it's lucky that he's not here. Bee, call back Cheshire before she uses that machine! It's not completely finished."

She glanced down at her console, "Too late Sparky, she already activated it and it's about to start."

"Shut it down from there!"

She looked up back at the screen, "How? Won't it tear he apart if it stops midway?"

Cy growled and face palmed in frustration. Then a spark of inspiration came to him, "Can you shut down all the power generators from there?"

Bee looked down at her console again, "Yeah, but it'll take to long. Like five minutes maybe."

He pushed Robin aside to sit at the console, "Give me access."

"Done."

The screen flashed with a bunch of number and the robotic teen plugged himself in and started to type rapidly as his mind worked through the processor codes and security protocols for the Titans East tower system. He started muttering under his breath, "System Comm Link... Sat update... Main root battery... Deactivate power grid; cell D23-519... Authorize remote access..."

Star waved a hand in front of him, but he remained unresponsive, "Friend Cyborg? Are you alright?"

Bee smiled, "He's fine Star. Tin Man's just in the zone is all."

The tameranian looked to him in concern, "I hope that this 'the zone' is a nice place, yes?"

Bee laughed, "Just don't worry to much. He'll be fine."

Cy woke from his technological daze, "Karen, get down and get Cheshire out of there; I'm not sure I can stop it in time!" she ran off screen.

Robin put a concerned hand on the metal teens shoulder, "You sure you can do this?"

Cy shifted, "No, I'm _really_ not sure. The system keeps locking me out and I need to find five different ways to bypass the grind security to the whole tower or it won't work."

Robin cocked a masked brow, "Really? Why not just shut down that one area."

Cyborg waved that idea away immediately, "That takes to long. I'd have to bypass _all_ those security locks and that's after I sweep through the entire networking code. This way's easier... but there is another option."

Robin grasped at that, "What is it?"

Cy continued to rapidly type, "Just pray to any and all gods I don't have to go with that option." he went back into his daze.

Robin turned to the empath, "Do you know what this other option is?" Raven shrugged and the leader took that as a no. If the option scared the eldest of the team so much, Robin wasn't sure he _wanted_ to know.

Lines of computer code blinked across the screen and all that could be heard was the seated teen mumbling under his breath, "Unauthorized access... Alternate grid main shifter... powering down adjacent cell sectors... Power cut from main area..." The teens voice rose in alarm while in the daze, "Additional generators detected... unable to access... cut off from main... auxiliary power use detected... unable to comply with command... main auxiliary cut off... additions still running..." he slammed his hands roughly away from the console, "Dammit!"

Robin was there in an instant, "What is it?"

Cy started to type rapidly again, but this looked out of desperation then determination, "I cut off the main power _and_ all the back ups. I even cut off the back ups _for_ the back ups, but the transporter is still running. It's connected to a power source not connected directly to the tower."

Robin paused, "So... what's option B?"

Cy sighed and turned to the rest of the team in his swivel chair, "Option B, short range EMP that will knock out everything in the tower for at least twenty-four hours. Or until I get the back ups working, but that will still take a while" he scratched his head, "Unfortunately some stuff will need to be replaced afterward."

Robin cocked a masked brow, "I'm sensing some hesitation here. What else will it do?"

The robotic teen looked around the room with sad eyes, "I have an activation sequence for both towers... but they're only supposed to be accessed by a console at the appropriate tower. If I access it by remote then..." he trailed off.

"It'll trigger the EMP in our tower as well." his leader finished for him. Cyborg only nodded. Robin paced and paced as he thought.

Star spoke up, "Will it be alright afterward?"

Cy shrugged, "Sure Star, but-"

Raven floated to the rest of them, gazing at the flashing numbers filling the large screen, "A lot can happen in that time and we won't get any alarms on criminal activity."

Robin ceased his pacing, "How long will it take to get the back ups online?"

The mechanical teen rubbed the human part of his face in exhaustion from last night, "About twelve hours."

Raven quirked a brow at a thought, "What if you had a little help from someone else."

Cy was a little doubtful at the idea, "I don't know... if one of you guys helps me out it might take longer."

Raven resisted the urge to face palm, "I meant someone with your level of expertise."

"Oh." he paused and checked over the numbers in his main processor, "I'd say about five hours... that's only if we get lucky."

Raven pulled out her cell, "I think I have someone who could help."

Cy looked at the internal clock to the transporter, "Not a lot of time." he swiveled his chair to face their leader, "Your call Rob."

Robin nodded reluctantly, "Alright, go for it. Raven, go make that call."

Raven nodded and Cy sighed as he reluctantly entered the voice command, "Initiate e-call one point zero four; priority alpha slash beta synchronize."

The computer stopped flashing code and the screen flashed green. A cool female voice answered, "**Request acknowledged. Would this follow code one point zero four procedure or one point zero four five procedure.**"

The robotic teen looked strained as he reluctantly answered the query, "Second option."

"**Procedure one point zero four five confirmed. Now activating tactical EMP pulse in zones alpha and beta.**"

Everything blacked out and the only light was offered through the windows by the rising sun. Cy leaned back in his chair, upset about using the pulse, "Now we got a lot of work ahead."

Raven flipped open her phone and was surprised to see that she still had bars, "Hey Cyborg," she showed him the phone, "I'd thought I wouldn't get any bars... Care to explain?"

He shrugged, "It's not connected to any of the towers systems, so it won't get fried."

Raven smiled, "Convenient." she walked past the doors, no all left ajar thanks to the EMP, and called back, "I'm going to make the call, I'll be back when arrangements are made."

Robin turned to the only other male teammate left in the room, "Do you think Raven has been getting more of a social life lately?"

Cy smiled and raised his hand up, signaling his leader to change his train of thought, "Man, if Raven's happy you don't question why. Just wait and she'll tell us about some stuff when she needs or wants to." he started to stroke his console lovingly, "If she's helping me get my big baby back online then I have no problem with it." he glared at his leader, "But _you_ need to keep your grubby little hands away from whatever she's hiding."

Robin was a little shocked that his friend would suggest this, "What? Don't you want to know if she has a boyfriend or some other people to hang out with?"

Cy shook his head and shivered, "You don't want to mess with that girls private life. There's a reason BB and I never talk about what went down when we came into her room uninvited."

"That reminds me... What happened in there?"

Cy shivered again, "You don't wanna know. I still have nightmares about it."

Robin coked a masked brow, as was becoming a habit today, "Nightmares? But I thought you didn't dream."

Cy nodded, "I don't, not usually anyway." he typed away on his built in computer pad to distract himself, "It's that scary. So leave it alone Dick."

Cy never called any of them by their original names or nicknames of that variation. So Robin knew he was serious about this, "Fine," he reluctantly caved, "I'll leave it alone." His teammate smiled as he rapidly went over the towers power grid on his built in computer.

A flash of light and a crackle of electrical energy near the couch alerted them to their new arrivals. They were a tangle of limbs and they scrambled away from each other. Bee rubbed the back of her head, "Ow! Why'd I let you join in the-" she stopped when she found her bearings, she smiled slightly at Cyborg, "Hey Sparky, fancy meeting you here."

Cy paled a little as he carefully observed Cheshire, to see if she would total the living room. Cheshire gripped Robin by his collar and shook him violently, "Where is he? Where is Beast Brat? WHERE'S MY ROY?"

Cy glanced around and face palmed, "_Great, we get an ex-villain in our home and half the team is out!_" Starfires absence was noted by the teen. Unbeknownst to Robin and Cy as they were arguing, she slipped into the hallway when Robin said the word 'boyfriend' it reminded her that she wanted to have a talk with Raven. The tameranian hoped she was finished with the 'arrangements' by the time she found her friend.

* * *

Jinx was eating brunch, she woke up late after her best nights sleep in the history of _ever. _A small smile never far from her features as she at her toast. The boys were already off at work, even Kyd. Luckily she had the next three days off. She glanced at the clock on the microwave, "_Almost half past noon... I guess I should-_" her thoughts were interrupted by her cell ringing, "_Who the hell-_" she grinned when she saw the contacts name, and answered, "How's Edgar Allen Poe doing?"

She detected a slight tone of worry at Ravens' reply, "Jinx, I need some help."

Jinx started to pace the living room, "What happened?"

Raven explained, "Beast Boy went missing and apparently kidnapped Speedy from Titans East. Cyborg had to use an EMP burst to shut down their tower before Cheshire used a molecular transporter that wasn't finished. Unfortunately the EMP wasn't supposed to be accessed by remote, it had to be a console from the building; so that triggered the one in ours as well."

"Huh." Jinx was at a loss for words as she tried to process this.

She could tell Raven was in hurry, but had the patience to placate the feline, "Any questions?"

"A few." she admitted, "First, why is Wild Man missing and why did he kidnap Speedy?"

"We don't know."

"Okay." she paused and rubbed her temple as she plopped onto the couch, "Second, isn't Cheshire a villain?"

"She _was, _but after the whole Brotherhood of Evil scare she started to date Speedy. A few years later she was accepted into Titans East."

Alright then." Jinx focused on her remaining questions, "Third and final question, what can I do to help?"

Raven talked fast, "Cy needs to make repairs, but it will take a while. So we need someone with his level of expertise on this... preferably not Gizmo."

Jinx snorted in disapproval at her roommate, "_Please_! I wouldn't trust chrome-dome with this. But I do have someone else in mind... Let me call him and you can meet us at the park in an hour."

"Okay I will-"

Another voice entered from Ravens end, it was Starfire, "Raven? Are you finished with your call?"

Jinx was cackling with muffled laughter as she heard the awkwardness on the other end, "AH! Oh, um... Star, I'm almost done here."

The opportunity was to good to pass up so Jinx put up her best sensual moan, "Oh gods, Raven! I didn't know you were into _leather_!" She moaned louder, "What you'll _do-_"

The line clicked off as Raven disconnected the call leaving a trembling Jinx on her couch. Finally she couldn't take it and laughter bubbled up from her. "_I'm soooo gonna pay for that!_" a visualized blush from the object of her affections left her grinning, "_But it'll be worth it. Mmmm..._" her thoughts trailed to perverse musings, "_what if she's into _that?_ Or maybe..._"

She shook of the dirty thoughts, "_Focus... gotta call Mark. Yeah, Raven needs help._" she dialed the number before erotic scenes resurfaced again.

It rang for half a minute before she got a cranky answer, "What do ya want Jen? It's the crack of noon!"

"Can it." she chided, "I got a job for you that you won't refuse."

He was suddenly interested, "What's the pay?"

"Zilch."

He sounded grumpy, "You wake me up so I can work for no charge? Jen, I'm not hurting for money or anything, but it's nice to at least get _paid_. My services are expensive to begin with and you don't seem to appreciate it!" she sighed as he continued to gripe, "What you do this time? Crash your security system? Laptop get Trojaned again?"

"No Mark." she smirked at the thought of what info she held over him, "A friend of mine needs help."

"And I should do this gratis because...?"

"Because it's worth your time." she glanced at the clock, "Look, just meet us at Geiss park in an hour, okay?"

"Fine." and he hung up.

She looked at her phone with a frown, "_I hope he shows up..._" and grinned as more dirty thoughts surfaced or resurfaced, "_What will you do to me My Pretty?_" she shivered in excitement. God, the things Raven did to her...

* * *

When Jinx met Raven at the park she did not look happy. The empath looked flustered, if Jinx was reading her usually cold exterior correctly. She smiled with fake innocence, "Why Raven, I do believe you look slightly flustered. Why?"

Raven glared daggers at her, "You know why. That's going to cost you."

Jinx wanted to take Raven to a more _private_ area of the park, but resisted, "_No! Let's just see what she'll do..._" she cocked her head to the side, still faking innocence, "Really?" leaned forward till she was centimeters away from the titan, "What will you ask for?" she traced a finger up Ravens arm, "I wonder..."

Raven shuddered, but regained control buy gripping Jinxs' hand and making sure there was adequate distance between their lips. She smirked, "No. You don't behave and you don't get this."

"Wha-" her voice trailed off with a squeak as Raven pulled her close and nuzzled her neck. The titans close proximity and breath on her neck getting to her. "Ah- Mmm..." she couldn't vocalize her thoughts as Raven traced patterns into her side and planted a lingering, soft kiss on her neck.

She withdrew, smirk still evident, "_That _is what you need to earn back."

Jinx was still high on the rapture Ravens' action brought on, "Mmm... What?"

She sighed, "Jinx, do you have any idea of the compromising situation you put me in?" The feline smiled and this made the empath growl in frustration, "She thought I wore a lot of leather and wanted to see my closet!"

Jinx laughed, "Wow! I didn't expect Starfire to be that dense." her sides hurt from laughing and she finally managed to calm down, "Well at least it was _her_ instead of anybody else."

The empath bit her lip in contemplation, "True... but you're still in trouble!" she was forgiving, but Jinx needed to learn her lesson so there wouldn't be a repeat.

"Aw!" Jinx whined, Raven turned her back on the puppy dog look the feline ironically donned, "C'mon! You know you're gonna give in... sooner or later."

Raven turned and snapped back, "It's not about me forgiving that or not! It's about the principle." and she snapped back, her back again facing the ex-criminal.

Jinx turned to her seductive charms and crept toward the empath embracing her and whispering, "I _know_ you can't keep this up long." she gently took an earlobe between her teeth and puffed her breath on the moist lobe. Jinx swayed their bodies side to side as she tried again, "It's going to happen... sooner or later. And there is nothing," She planted a peck high up the neck. "you can do," she planted another lingering kiss near her collar, "to stop it." and she planted a final one on her exposed shoulder, giving it a little nip before retreating.

Raven shuddered and had her eyes screwed shut, trying not to give away how much she was enjoying the show of affection. She spun around and surprised the feline, which she used to her advantage. Raven pulled her in close and with the barest brush of lips Jinx was putty in her hands. Jinx tried to pull her forward to deepen the motion, but Raven pulled back smirking at the look of want, of _need_, on the other girls face. "No. Maybe, but only if you're good."

Jinx pouted, "Fine." she pulled away and slumped against the tree and her expression brightened, "Hey, did you enjoy the music last night?"

Raven leaned at a spot near the feline and smiled that small adorable smile, "Yes, it was very... captivating." her smile reached her eyes as she turned to the feline, "I especially liked your performance. Bravo by the way."

Jinx straightened up and gave a few mock bows, "Thank you! Thank you! I'm here four days a week!" she tilted her head up and smiled in that cheshire fashion, "So what kind of music do you like?"

The empath pondered the question and held up a finger when she didn't immediately respond, "Good question. Hmm..." she formed a small list, "I guess classical and maybe a little classic rock, some blues, um..." she blushed as she admitted it, "Some pop and rock I guess." She saw Jinxs' brow knotted in deep thought and amended, "B-but I don't listen to specific genre all the time. I just like a song because... well-"

Jinx waved a hand, "Hey, don't justify your tastes." she smiled and bumped the empaths shoulder with her own, leaning slightly on her, "You like what you like, I get it."

Raven let out a relieved breath, "Thanks, I guess."

"So how often do you listen to music?" her faced scrunched up as she discarded that thought, "Scratch that. Who do you listen to mostly?"

Raven blushed slightly and admitted her favorite bands, "Um... This odd band called Blind Guardian," when Jinxs' expression remained blank she continued, "Jeff Williams and Casey Lynch, Marty O'Donnell, Journey, Aerosmith-" she was interrupted by Jinx glomping her.

Jinx smiled as she peppered Raven with small kisses. She pulled back so Raven could see the happiness radiating from her eyes, "Gods woman! You're perfect!"

Raven chuckled, looking at anywhere but the woman that held her, "I don't know about that..."

Jinx slipped her arms around her waist to get her attention, "Hey! Look at me!" Raven did and saw the trademark grin, "Don't sell yourself short, you got great taste... but we could _expand_ your taste a little bit."

Raven quirked a brow, "How?"

"Another date. Today!"

Raven groaned in irritation, "I could barely stand that club until the classical came on!"

Jinx slipped away and dug in the back pocket of her jeans, "Don't worry, I got that covered." she held out a pair of ear plugs. "Here, these block out background noise and muffle loud noises."

Raven took then and turned them over in her palm, "Have you tested them?"

"Yep. Bands usually play with the amp turned wayyy up, but these babies will make the sound tolerable for someone like you."

Raven rubbed the earpieces, "Someone like me?" she put false annoyance into her voice to see the feline squirm.

It worked;Jinx floundered, "Um... You know, someone who doesn't like a lot of noise."

Raven grinned, letting her off the hook, "You know me well." she frowned, "but I can't believe you know me this well and it's been about... what? A week? A week and a half?"

Jinxed tilted her head quizzically, "From what?"

"From our meeting at the Drinks and Dregs."

Jinx smiled and her eyes had the faraway look as she recalled the memory, "Yeah... Time flies huh?"

The empath nodded, "Yes," she quickly turned and pinned the feline to the tree. She pinned her arms above and held her there, the felines breath catching as she stroked a few fingers against Jinxs' side as she slowly kissed the neck. She grinned against the ever heating skin, "but only when you're having _fun_."

Jinx squirmed beneath her and tried to pry her hands off. She only succeeded in amusing Raven further as she nuzzled her neck. Raven nipped her this time and she gasped, "Gods! Have pity on me woman!"

Raven released her and quickly put herself out of the felines range, "Sorry, but you still need to make it up to me."

Jinx shivered and bit her lip, restraining her ever mounting desire, "I'll make sure you have a good time." she promised.

Raven smiled, "Good," she held up a finger, "but you at least need to give me a small idea at what we are going to do."

Jinx groaned, "But-" Raven quirked a brow, this time her eyes took on a challenging tone, "Fine!" she conceded with thrown arms, "I'll tell." she glanced at Mark coming to meet them with a large back pack and satchel. "But later, we have company."

Raven glanced over her shoulder, "Is that your friend?" Jinx nodded, "Okay." she snapped back, "But don't think you're off the hook."

Jinx gave a salute, "Yes ma'am!" she gave the empath a wink, "It'll rock your world. I swear!"

The titan leaned back against the tree to watch Mark trudge up the small hill, "Good." she muttered.

The lanky form reached their tree and gave Jinx a wave and Raven a once over. "This your friend that needs tech support?" he smirked as he adjusted his satchel, "Gotta say, she's a looker."

Raven turned to Jinx with a questioning glance. Jinx mouthed the word '_sorry'_ before she answered the lanky, brown haired male, "Focus, down boy."

He rubbed the back of his neck as he cracked it, "Sorry, just woke up. Didn't have enough time to-"

"Anyway," Jinx interrupted before he could embarrass further, "She needs a complete overhaul."

He sighed, "I figured it wouldn't be easy." his eyes lingered on Raven before turning back to Jinx, "So if I'm not getting paid in cash," he pointed to Raven, "what's she gonna do?"

Ravens' eyes darkened and she smiled a dark, knowing smile. This set off alarm bells in Jinxs' head, "_Get him out of here now Jinx!_" her mind screamed.

Raven didn't kill him though, she decided for a different tactic, "I'm sorry, but would you like to see the full extent of the damage before we negotiate?" she said this sweetly and Jinx let the tension creep out of her.

Mark smiled apologetically, "Sorry, getting ahead of myself. Let's go to your place." he chuckled, "Never thought I'd say that to a woman." he grinned at Jinx, "Sorry Jen. Hormones, you know how it is."

"Don't I ever." she muttered under her breath.

Mark nodded to Raven, "Lead on to your place beautiful."

Raven smirked at the inevitable, "Close your eyes and hold your breath."

He laughed, "Why-" darkness consumed the three of them and they appeared on the roof of Titans Tower. Mark rushed away from the two and flailed, eyes shut, "AHHH! Get it off! Get it off!"

Jinx slapped the back of his head, "Knock it off!"

Mark snapped out of it and looked to the grinning women, "Who the-" he shut his trap when he saw where they were. They could see the gears turning in his mind.

Three.

Two.

One.

He dropped his bags and gripped his hair, "HOLY SHIT!" his cry of exclamation echoed across the bay. He turned with a bewildered expression to the two females, "Jen, we're on top of Titans Tower!" he gestured for her to join him and look out at the city.

She did with Raven on his other side, they all looked across the bay and onto Jump, "Nice view isn't it?" the feline inquired.

Mark caught her tone of nonchalance and suddenly remembered how they go there, "Hold on... what was that black stuff? And how did we get here?" The truth dawned on him as he slowly turned to Raven and he gulped nervously, "Um... S-sorry, but I didn't get your name."

The empath grinned, she decided to have a little fun and use a video game reference she heard a while back, "Most people call me witch or Raven. But you... you can call me Ann Marie" he adopted an expression that said 'WTF?!' but she pressed on, "But only if you enjoy being flailed mercilessly and having a titan skip rope with your entrails."

He nodded with a slight grin, "Skyrim, nice."

Jinx was busting out with laughter and tried to compose herself, "Gods! You should have seen your face!"

He was rather contemplative after he calmed down, and another truth was pieced together, "Jen," he cleared his throat and she stopped laughing, "You wouldn't happen to eh... be the ex-thief Jinx would ya?"

She snorted, "No, I'm just some other pink haired woman with cat eyes."

He gasped and screamed, "HOLY SH-" before the empath covered his mouth, muffling his scream.

"That's enough profanity for one day." she chided. "If I take my hand off will you stop screaming your head off?" he nodded, "Good."

She took her hand away and Mark was gaping at Jinx, "Bu- but-" Jinx stomped on his foot, "Ow!" he bent down and rubbed the sore are through his shoe, "What was that for?"

She flicked his forehead, "For being so thick for four years."

He rubbed the other abused area, done with his foot, "So what do I call you?"

She smiled, "I didn't really lie to you Mark. My real name is Jennifer Kamalia Wrangler; I just went by Jinx during the whole villain thing. The name stuck with me though.

Mark was still in shock, "Does Shelah know?"

She nodded, "Yep, right from the moment we met."

Raven interrupted, "If you two are finished, we have a job to do."

Mark muttered, "Cold bitch, could've waited for five minutes." Jinx elbowed his ribs and he winced in pain.

Raven quirked a brow, "I'm sorry Mark did you say something?"

"No ma'am!" he squeaked.

"Good." and they walked through roof door.

Jinx got marks attention by elbowing him again, "Still wanna get paid?

"Shut up you milk obsessed tomcat!" he muttered back.

Raven turned her head slightly, looking at the two of them without breaking pace, "Is everything alright back there children?"

"Yes ma'am!" they both nervously replied. Scared at what the mistress of the dark would do to them if they indicated otherwise.

She turned back, "Good, were almost to the main room."

Mark whispered to Jinx, "Is she always this scary?"

Jinx chuckled and whispered back, "This isn't scary... at least not yet. She does have her soft moments though." she saw the gleam in Marks' eyes and decided to rain on his parade before he became the empaths' dinner. "Don't even think about it lover boy."

"Why not?" he whined.

Jinx chuckled darkly, "She'll eat you and spit you back out just to eat you again. And that's if she's in a good mood."

Mark was lost in lusty thoughts, "I wouldn't mind eating her..."

Before Jinx could advise him otherwise, she felt a head poke between the two, "I would have _so_ much fun tearing you to pieces." They both jumped at the voice and realized that Raven had slipped behind then as they became distracted with their whispered conversation.

Mark shivered with something akin to fear, the need to run, "Um... you know what, never mind. I'll keep my distance."

"Good boy." she nearly purred out. She stroked Jinxs' jaw lovingly, "I have others that _distract _me. But if you insist on me breaking you..."

Mark paled, "I'm good!" she shook her head and stepped in front of the pair again, they were almost at the living room.

Mark, still pale, muttered to Jinx, "Chicks are scary."

Jinxs' lips twitched in a small smile, "I'm a chick too Mark."

"I know. She's almost as scary as you. In a 'dominatrix wanting to break and kill you' kind of way. You're just plain scary."

Jinx laughed, "She's a lot scarier than you give her credit for."

He groaned, "Doth she hath wrath hell hath no?"

Jinx donned her cheshire cat grin now, "Only to those who cross her. Or to most men that are complete pigs. _I'm_ on her good side. Her _really_ good side."

He grumped, "Lucky." he paused, "How'd you do it? Get on her good side I mean."

A memory crossed her mind, "I bribed her with tea and Angel Food Cake."

"That's it?"

"No."

He groaned, "Dammit." he glanced up at the empath, "I always have the worse kind of luck with this kind of thing."

Jinx pat his back consolingly, "Hey, focus on the job and we'll see if we can find you someone down at the club.

"I suppose..." she nodded when he looked a bit more confident. She was sure he was the right man for the job. All he needed now was a good Cup of Joe and he'd perform his duties and might even throw in a few additions for the hell of it.

Raven stopped at a door, "We are here." the door slipped open and they walked into the commons. Little did they know what events had unfolded in the small time Raven had been absent. The retold events would make Jinx chuckle when she thought of them for years to come.

* * *

**I hope that's enough fluff for you... What?! You demand more?! How dare- you know what? F**k it! I'll just add a whole chapter dedicated to the couple and their second date! I'll have to add BBs story about where he went in the beginning and about the repairs at the end. But by god I'll have more Rae and Jinx Fluff added! After that though things will start to get serious and many people will be strained to their breaking point! Look forward to all of this to come!**

**Like I said before I posted the start of another different story, 'Amortis Rationem' and will be updating it with a frequentness to within a few days of COI. I'll also work on my other stuff before posting it... What? I just want to finish a least one story before I post a lot more of my ideas! Don't expect anything fancy like rapid updates! Like I said earlier, stuff is catching up with me. But I swear I'm dealing with it and will not ignore my readers. Please Read and Review if you have the time!**

**Zaan is out for a while! See ya!**

**Zaan- Crow Claw all the way!**


	11. Making It Up

**Sorry for my extended absence people! I've had a lot of s**t going on, but things have calmed a bit... But real life is screwing me! Screwing me soooo hard. Apparently, thanks to some people I will not name (lest they find me!), I need to find a spend every waking moment during the weekdays that I don't use at my job, in order to find a second job... So that leaves me with less time for this!**

**God! Three months... damn. You all know that if I had my why I'd be posting a chapter every one to two weeks right? I just hope you don't lose your well placed reading faith in my writings! I love you all my dear readers!**

**I want to thank a few I've noticed commenting throughout my works so far: Concolor44, Flashgorden003, Spikesagetta, discb, Dak Hamee, sephiroth owns u all, Faded Flight, DragoLord19D, and others who have supported this endeavor.**

**I'm not finished with this story yet, but I'm getting close, within at least five chapters this story will end, but will definitely require a sequel/continuation. So look forward to what is to come!**

**Zaan299 (Me) would like to convey that he does not own Teen Titans nor any of the songs, or covers of said songs, contained within this story. Now that that is settled I kindly ask those old men in suits looking at this in row one to put down their briefcases. Now need to turn to any legal action.**

**On with the show!**

* * *

Cy was running some diagnostics on his systems, to make sure the EMP hadn't effected him in any way. Robin was pacing in the kitchen, occasionally glancing at Starfire as she was trying to save her 'food'. She complained that the blue furry dishes were spoiled and would have to be cremated.

Cheshire and Bee were having an argument on the couch, "Seriously!" the Titans East leader complained, "Do you have any idea how dangerous that was? We could have died!"

"So?" sniffed the ex-assassin, "We didn't die, so why are you still talking about it? Focus on something more productive... Like _finding Roy!_" those last words were directed to both her and Robin.

Robin stopped his pacing to glare at the masked woman, "We _can't_. Thanks to that little stunt you pulled we don't have power." he resumed his pacing and muttered, "It'll take a few hours to repair and get back online."

Ches crossed her arms and sank into the couch grumbling, "Don't blame me. _You_'_re_ the one who activated it."

Starfire returned from her disposal of gut busting food, "Friends! Do not fight. Raven is coming with help."

The masked one on the couch groaned, "Finally!"

Cyborg turned the swivel chair to face them all, "All right y'all! I got repairs planned out. Once Rae gets back-"

An explosive white flashed knocked them all back from where they were standing, floating, or sitting. Beast Boy stood in the center of the room with Speedy. This however was noticed by the first person who recovered, Cheshire.

She glomped the archer yelling, "ROY!"

He stumbled back before recovering and completing the embrace. "Hey Jade, how's it goin'?" She pulled back and kneed his gut, he braced a hand on a knee and gasped for breath, "Ow."

She whacked his head, "Idiot!" He managed to stand and she halfheartedly pummeled his chest. "Idiot..." her mask fell and Speedys' masked eyes widened in surprise, she had tears teasing the edge of her dark eyes.

He wrapped he in a hug nestled into her hair mumbling, "I'm sorry."

BB rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry Ches. I didn't think we'd be gone for so long." he glanced around the dark room, "Man a week flies by."

"Cy picked that up, "A week? B, you've only been missing for a few hours. What happened?"

Cheshire took that moment to wring his neck, pinning him to a wall, "Why did you take him?" Anger evident in her tone, "I thought he died!"

Speedy put a warning hand on her shoulder, "Ches... That's not-"

He was interrupted by a low deep growl emanating from the changling. The pair turned to the changling and nearly jumped out of their skin. His teeth were bared and his eyes were slitted. Then he spoke in gravely tone, "Let. Me. Go."

Ches didn't comply, instead she cocked her head with a smirk, "Why should I? Beast _Brat_."

Speedy was aware of the impending danger, "Ches don't-"

She punched his chest, but that seemed to have little to no affect on the green titan, another growl emanated from him. "Don't." She let him go and he slid down the wall, panting at the pairs feet.

Speedy helped the young teen up, "You didn't have to be so rough with him"

His girlfriend shrugged, "He took you away from me." her eyes flashed dangerously, "He had to pay a price. Just be glad I let him live."

Cyborg helped his green friend get back on his feet, "Well _I'm _glad you're back Green Machine."

The changling pat his metal friends' arm, "Thanks Cy." he glanced longingly at the kitchen and shook away the need for food. He rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry I went out."

Robin finally asked the question that was on everyone's mind, "Where _did_ you go? When Raven went to wake you, she didn't see or sense you."

The changling looked a bit uncomfortable at the mention of the empath, "Um... She isn't here is she?"

Robin was becoming a little impatient, but decided to answer the question, "No, some stuff happened and she went to get some guy to help Cyborg make repairs to the tower.

He let out a relieved breath, "Whew." he straitened up and held a mischievous smile, "Back to business." he whirled to face Cyborg, "You lost the bet."

Cy frowned, "Say what now?"

The green one chuckled, "You remember our bet about the Master of Games?"

Robins' masked eyes widened, "Seriously?! He picked you again?"

He turned to nod at his leader, "Yep." and rounded back on Cy, "You lost and I'm collecting."

Cyborg whacked his own head and groaned, "Aw man! What do you want?"

"Just a sec..." he dug into one of the few pockets on his suit and flourished an envelope, "Aha!" He turned to his team, "I need to go back with Speedy."

Cheshire didn't take that well and gripped said archer in a possessive hug, "What do you want with him?"

Speedy reassured her, "Hey, don't worry. We'll only be gone for about two days back here."

She looked to him, slightly confused, "Two days back here? What does that mean?"

The changling explained, "Time passes differently there." he nervously rubbed his neck, "Two days here is around two months there."

Ches was still agitated, "But where is 'there'? And what do you want from him?"

Her boyfriend answered, "It's in another part of the galaxy a bit far off." he sighed, "And I agreed to give him archery lessons."

Cy grinned as he took the envelope from BB, "So... how'd he get you to agree to that?" Robin smirked and raised a masked brow, always willing to get a laugh when the archer was in the hot seat.

Speedy coughed and edged slightly away from the ex-assassin, a bit flustered, "Um... I-"

His girlfriend forced him to face her, "Roy," she said in a sickeningly sweet voice that spelled trouble. It's implied threat made his loins scream in fear, "enlighten us on that little _detail._" at the word detail she roughly scraped a nail across his collar bone. Her eyes spoke of murder if he chose the wrong move.

The archer shifted nervously and coughed out, "Well, um... Let's just say he can be persuasive."

She tightened her grip on his shoulders, "I'm waiting Roy." he leaned in close and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes widened and and she blushed, "Oh." she looked to the changling and back to Speedy, giving him a pat before pushing him towards BB, "Well then, we can't keep him waiting now, can we?"

The changling smirked, "Knew you'd see it my way Cheshire."

If looks could kill BB would have been dead a thousand times over. She grit her teeth as she spoke, "Just bring him back, Beast _Brat_."

"Will do."

She stepped back as a white flash engulfed the two. She picked up her mask as Robin inquired, "So what does he have over Speedy?"

She put the mask on and gave a slightly flustered reply, "N-nothing."

* * *

A few minutes later Raven, Jinx, and Mark walked into the main room. It took a few more minutes to explain the events that had happened in the empaths' absence. It took slightly longer to explain who Mark was through the felines' laughter.

Finally the metallic teen got down to business, "So you're here to help get the tower back online?" he glanced at the bags the other male techie brought. "So what kinda gear did ya bring?"

Matt raised a brow and cockily replied, "Are we gonna sit here and talk? Or are we gonna fix this damn building?"

Cy grumped, "Fine! C'mon!" he led him over to the main console, where he pulled out the cover to reveal the inner workings.

Cy was fiddling around, moving a few wires out of the way. Mark decided to take advantage of the walking traffic light a little. "Hey Bird Boy!"

Robins' masked eyebrow twitched in annoyance, "Yes?" he was keeping his anger in check, but so help him god if he wanted to wring Marks' neck already.

"Make yourself useful and make us each a cup-a-Joe." he glanced at Starfire, "I'd ask her, but I'm not so sure she could make it... being an alien and all." he glanced at Jinx and Raven, "And they probly' would kill me, _then_ give me the Joe..."

Robin waved off his concern, "I get it. I'll make us all some."

Jinx rubbed her neck nervously, "Um... count us out on the coffee."

The boy wonder called from the kitchen, "Why? You don't like coffee?"

The pink feline fidgeted, "Um..."

Raven took over, "We're going out for some lunch, seeing as we're no good here... Plus I had to skip over breakfast thanks to the days events."

"Alright." the machine beeped, and he started to pour in various mugs, "Hey Star, Ches, Bumblebee," the three looked to him, "You wouldn't mind patrolling the city with me would you?"

Starfire grinned, "That would be wonderful! We must keep the city safe while our friends work on our home."

Bee shrugged, "I got nothing else to do. Might as well be useful."

Cheshire threw herself on the couch in a huff, "Whatever. I'm in."

Raven guided Jinx away, "Well, we're going. We'll be back later."

"Hold it!" Robin handed Star, Ches, and Bee their mugs, "Do you have your comm?" She held it up and pocketed it, "Alright, just look out for the usual."

She nodded and led the ex-thief out the doors.

Robin came over and handed the hot drinks to the two repairmen, "Hey Cyborg, don't you think it's weird?"

He sipped from the newly handed mug, "Ahhh... Think what's weird Rob?"

"Jinx has been here twice in the past week... I know she isn't a villain anymore but... it's just strange."

Cy shrugged, "So? Pinky helped us with Johnny and Rex."

Robin nearly laughed, "First off, Pinky? Secondly, that doesn't explain why she was here today. And thirdly, Pinky?!"

Bumblebee heard the last part and laughed, "Still crushing on her Sparky?"

The metal teen grinned, "Naw, I got over that a while ago Karen." he turned to his leader, "We gave each other nicknames... y'know, when I was undercover at the academy."

"Ah."

"And I don't know why she was here today," he glanced at Mark, "but maybe he knows."

Robin grunted, "Meh, might as well ask." he nudged Marks only exposed leg, "Hey, do you know why Jinx was here?"

Mark grumbled as he slid out from under the console, "What? Ya talking about Jen?"

Robin raised a brow, "Jen? No, I'm talking about Jinx. Pink hair, pink cat eyes."

Mark took a sip of his coffee, "Damn Bird Boy, you make a great cup-a-Joe! And yes, I know who you're talkin' about. They're one and the same."

Cy blinked his human eye, "Say what now?"

The techie chuckled, "I just found out she used to be a master thief a few minutes ago... I'm surprised you didn't even know her _real_ name... being the ones that used to put her in the slammer and all."

The boy wonder rubbed the bridge of his nose, processing the new info, "Right... She kept causing us so much trouble that I didn't bother learning any of the Hive graduates actual names..." he looked up , "But why was she here anyway?"

The techie set his cup down and got back to work, typing strings of code onto a flickering screen he got working, "Meh, she asked for my help. So I did what friends do and met up with her and that goth chick. Looks like they get along now."

Cy cut in, "You mean Raven?"

He waved nonchalantly, "Yeah yeah, that's the one," he paused from the screen and clicked a few switches underneath the desk, "Gotta say, she's scary... but not bad on the eyes, if ya know what I mean."

Robin folded his arms, "So let me get this straight... Raven called Jinx, Jinx called you, and you all met at the park. They brought you here and you learned about the whole situation... and your completely fine with it?"

Mark took another sip of his coffee, "Hey, I'm still in a little shock, but what are friends for right?" the techie turned to Cyborg, "C'mon. I may have this screen goin', but we need to get to the Gen. Room if ya want power back."

Cy grinned, "Alright! I like this guy!" they left the main room, talking technical stuff the whole way.

Robin just stood rooted to the spot, "This... is the strangest day ever."

* * *

Raven and Jinx were walking from the park to a district in town that presented a heaping choice of restaurants. "Um... Rae where are we going?"

The empaths' stomach growled slightly, "Like I said to Robin, we're going to lunch." she gave Jinx an apologetic smile, "I never got to eat breakfast because of all the... events this morning and that angel food cake from last night can't keep me placated for long."

Jinx nodded, "Fair enough." she gestured to the street filled with vendors, cafés, restaurants, and other food industry establishments. "What takes your fancy My Pretty?"

The empath smirked, Jinx didn't like that look she had, "Why don't you pick?"

"Really?" Jinx beamed and turned to scout out a suitable venue.

That was until she heard the response, "Sure, you're paying anyway."

She glared at the dark titan, "What?! When did I say that?"

Raven seemed to radiate pure evil to the feline, in a teasing way of course, "Think of this as part of our date. You promised to make it up to didn't you?" she saw the pouty the ex-thief gave her and caved a little, "How about this... you pay for lunch and I'll scout out some suitable dessert and pay for that."

Jinx brightened at the thought, " 'Kay! Sounds good to me!" and she continued her search, "Hmm... No. Nope. Nadda." she spotted a french restaurant and nearly gagged, she detested anything too fancy, "Le no!" she spotted a bratwurst vendor, "Hmm... Nein!"

Raven smirked, "Having trouble? How about this place?" she pointed to an Indian restaurant a few shops down."

The empath swore she saw the feline straitened hair almost go up to her traditional horns, but it fell back down before anything could be said, "Just 'cause I'm from India doesn't mean I like food from there." she glared at the empath, "I used to like it when I was younger, but my taste-buds became a bit more sensitive to spices... Mostly those used in Greek, Indian, and half of Asian foods." she tugged at her hair in frustration, "Gah! It's not fair! I used to love that spicy curry my mom prepared for dinner!"

Raven smiled and gave her shoulder a pat, "I'm sorry. I didn't know..." she saw a Burger King and grimaced before turning back to Jinx, "Not everyone can eat those kind of foods. It's only natural your taste-buds developed differently after you came here."

Jinx was still pouty, "I know, but I wanna enjoy some cooking from my childhood. For nostalgia and all that jazz."

Raven nodded, "I see what you mean... You must miss your home."

Jinx leaned on her girlfriend, "Yeah." she shook of thoughts of her childhood before _other_ memories decided to make an appearance, "C'mon! I just found the perfect place!"

She dragged Raven inside a restaurant called 'Gut Buster!', "So what makes this place so great?" it had a few tables, but no booths... and one of the largest menu selections she had ever seen. She was certain that not even Cyborg could eat all their food in the course of a week. (Yes it was that big!) "Um... Have you been here before?"

The feline browsed the menu as she answered, "Yeah, Baran sometimes brought us here to eat." she smirked at a memory, "I never thought I'd see the day that behemoth would be bested by a food joint."

"Baran?"

She turned to the empath with an apologetic grin, "Sorry, I forgot you guys didn't learn our real names. Baran is Mammoth."

She nodded, "Makes sense, he ate all our food when you guys took over."

Jinx scratched the back of her head nervously, "Yeah... about that-"

"Water under the bridge." the empath reassured.

"Whew!" The ex-thief scanned the menu again, "Got it!"

"You ready to order now?"

"Yep! So what do you want?"

The empath sat down at a nearby table, "I'll split with you." she glanced at a few other people eating their meals, "These are large meals so we should be fine." she smirked, "Plus it will save you some money."

Jinx resisted the urge to glomp her girlfriend, she would get to that _after_ Raven forgave her, "Sexy, smart, and considerate! God I'm lucky." she went to the counter to order.

The empath was amused, "_Well, it seems like I've left quite the impression in a short time... I wonder what the future will bring. _If_ she can entertain me today._"

She dissolved the thoughts as Jinx sat down across from her, "One Ocho Muerte Grande Enchilada. Dig in!"

Raven cocked a brow as she observed the the feline, "Don't you think that's an odd name for food?" she nudged a piece with her fork, "Kind of makes people less inclined to eat it."

Jinx swallowed a bite, "Less talking, more eating."

Raven smirked, "As you wish."

Even though the empath started late on the shared meal, she downed more than half of the mega platter. Jinx stared at the empty platter with a shocked look, "How- where do you put it all?"

She dabbed her mouth as she answered, "Maybe you'll find out later... If you entertain me enough and if you're lucky."

Jinx grinned, "Hmm... I hope I get _lucky_ soon."

Raven slightly blushed, "W-we'll see..." she stood with the feline, "I think we'll get dessert after your outing plan." they walked out and started down the street, "Where are we going anyway?"

Jinxs' straightened hair bounced down her back, "A karaoke bar!"

"How clichè."

The grin didn't leave the felines' face, "Hey, you wanted a show, so that's what I'm giving!"

Her flamboyance was rather amusing to the half-demon. "I'm looking forward to it."

Jinx had had a thought that she placed in the back of her head bothering her, "Kinda random, but what what was that stuff you said to Mark on the roof?"

Raven almost laughed at the memory, "Oh. Beast Boy made me watch a small part of a video game. It was rather amusing."

"Oh..."

"Were you expecting some other explanation?"

The ex-thief shook her head, "Nah, you don't look like a gamer." she grinned and nudged the empaths' shoulders, "You're a reader and that's one of the things I like about you."

Raven sighed, "Flattery will get you-"

"Everywhere." the feline cut her off.

Raven shook her head, "Just not with me."

Jinx laughed and lead the way to the south side of town, specifically the docks. It was mostly docks for boats and large lots filled with warehouses. But one dock held a shack over the water that seemed to be the main cause of noise in this area. The feline nudged her shoulder again, "Put the plugs in, it'll get louder."

"Fine." she pulled the special ear plugs out of her pocket and carefully placed them so they wouldn't fall out easily. All noise was muffled, but she could still easily hear what her date had to say.

They through the swinging door and into a cheering crowd. The ending of a song was playing:

_Stick 'em in the scrubber, with the hosepipe on 'em._

_Stick 'em in the scrubber, with the hosepipe on 'em._

_Stick 'em in the scrubber, with the hosepipe on 'em._

_Early in the mornin'!_

_Way hey up._

_Way hey up._

_Way hey up._

_He rises early in the mornin'!_

_That's what you do with a drunken sailor._

_That's what you do with a drunken sailor._

_That's what you do with a drunken sailor._

_Early in the mornin'!_

The song ended and the crowd burst into cheers as the music ended and the trio of male singers hopped offstage. A familiar person stood onstage soon after, "Give it up for Mike and the boys!" some people clapped, wolf whistled, and cheered.

Jinx grinned, "Symore always knows how to work a crowd."

Raven recognized the ex-hive member, "Does he own this place?"

The ex-thief nodded, "Yep, been running it for nearly two years now." she gestured to a nearby bar, where his partner in crime, Billy, was serving drinks. "Believe or not, but those two were the oldest on the old Hive Five team."

Raven quirked a brow, not sure if what they were doing had been legal when they started, "How old are they?"

Jinx caught on to her suspicions, "Relax. Symore is twenty-four and Billy is twenty-five. So they've done all this legally."

Raven nodded, "Sorry, force of habit." she scowled, "Robin, unfortunately, has rubbed off on me these past couple of years."

Jinx grinned, "Hey, don't worry about it." She slung her arm around the empaths shoulder and lead her to a table with a great view of the stage.

It was at that moment that they were finally noticed, "Oh! Looks like we got a treat today for you people."

Raven muttered, "You've been spotted."

Jinx cocked her head, "Huh?"

The spotlights shinned on Jinx, "Give it up for our mistress of melodies, J.K. Wrangler!"

The crowd clapped and chanted, "Jen! Jen! Jen! Jen! Jen!" she stepped up and hopped up onstage, this earned more cheers.

Symore took the mike off the stand, "So Jen, how ya been?" he offered the mike.

She took the mike, "I've been good. Getting on with my job, seeing some friends. Same old, same old." she gave him the mike back.

He took the mike, "So do ya finally have a special someone? A lot of people wanna know."

Jinx laughed as she took the mike, "Ha! Why would I tell you?" she faced the crowd, "And for all you bozos who forgot, I'm not into guys!"

A lot of groans of disappointment could be heard. And then an a happier exclamation from the front of the audience, "Hey! Does that mean I have a chance?"

Jinx looked down to see a rather attractive raven haired girl, wearing a slightly loose shirt and short shorts. She was slightly older than her, just about twenty. She smiled, "God, I'm so sorry. But I already have a little someone." the girls head hung in disappointment, Jen decided to cheer her up a little, "Hey, how 'bout I hook you up with someone after the show?"

The girl brightened, "Really?"

Jen nodded, "Sure." she handed the mike back to the owner.

The ex-cyclops rolled his eyes, "Yeah right. You're probly just sayin' you're taken so guys and gals don't hit on you."

Jinx stomped in anger, "Hey! You callin' me a liar?"

He smirked and shrugged, "I'm just sayin'... Where is your lady friend then?"

Jinx crossed her arms and countered, "Are we here to talk about my love life, or are we here for me to sing?"

Symore turned to the audience, "What'll it be people?" he held out the mike to them.

"SING!"

He frowned, "Aw man! I thought I had some dirt on you." a few people chuckled as he passed the mike on, "Here, but don't think this is over!"

She rolled her eyes, "Please." she turned to the jukebox that would play the instrumental while she sang. "Let's see... ah! Perfect." She didn't really like the original version of this song, but thanked god that Symore had the sense to stock up on good music. She turned and grinned as she tapped to the beat, impatient for the moment. And finally it came:

_I threw a wish in the well,  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell,  
and now you're in my way_

I trade my soul for a wish,  
pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this,  
but now you're in my way

Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,  
and this is crazy,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,  
at you baby,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
and this is crazy,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
try to chase me,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?

You took your time with the call,  
I took no time with the fall  
You gave me nothing at all,  
but still, you're in my way

I beg, and borrow and steal  
Have foresight and it's real  
I didn't know I would feel it,  
but it's in my way

Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,  
and this is crazy,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,  
at you baby,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
and this is crazy,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
try to chase me,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that  
I missed you so, so bad

It's hard to look right,  
at you baby,  
but here's my number,  
so fuckin' call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
and this is crazy,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
try to chase me,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so so bad

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that

So call me, maybe?

The music ended and the crowd went crazy, as it usually does after one of her performances. But all she cared about was the reaction of the one person that truly mattered. Raven seemed very pleased with her performance, Jinx guessed this by the small smile on her face. She spotted a familiar head of brown at the bar and headed towards it through the crowd, who were now trying to cheer on a guy singing an old tune.

Jinx pulled up to her friend as she clanked her large glass on the table, "Another!" Raven arrived as her glass was being filled by a bemused Billy.

Jinx poked at the head lying on the table, "Shelah? Is that you?"

The Aussie groaned and pushed Jens' hand away. "Go away Jen. I'm not in the mood to see anyone now." She downed her refilled glass and banged it on the table, "Hit me!"

Rachel stopped Billy from refilling the glass, "I think you've had enough. Besides," she glared at Billy, "you're underage."

Billy sputtered, "Say what? Gimme that!" he snatched Shelahs' i.d. And waved it, "Hey Sy! Come and check this!"

Symore arrived and gave the i.d. A quick glance, "Yep it's fake alright. Who's-" he saw who was at the bar, "Holy shit! Shelah? Why didn't you tell us you were-"

She threw the glass at him, which he dodged, "You assholes never asked!" she looked terrible, checks red from inebriation and tear tracks evident on her features. She banged her head back onto the table, "Just leave me alone."

Another member joined the party, the dark haired girl from earlier, "Hey! That was some great singing." she took a glance at Shelah, "Is she already plastered? It isn't even six yet!"

Jen smiled apologetically at her, "Yeah. Sorry about her..."

"Mira." the girl introduced herself, "You never did get my name."

Rachel spoke up, "Let's deal with Shelah first."

"Right." Jen turned to dismiss Billy and Symore, "go on, shoo! You have a bar to run."

Symore was freaking out, "Jen, I could be shut down for this!" Billy just walked off.

She waved off his concerns, "Please! Who's gonna tell?" she turned to the other two females, "Either of you gonna say anything?"

Rachel shook her head in disappointment, "No. So long as there isn't a repeat of today."

Mira shrugged, "Meh, I didn't see anything anyway."

Jen smirked at Symore, "See? Problem solved."

Symore walked off grumbling about 'crazy lying chicks' and went to attend to customers. He was a man of the people after all.

Jen faced the other two, "Why don't you guys go talk while I deal with this mess." he pointed with her thumb to Shelah.

Raven shrugged, "Sure." and gestured for Mira to follow to her table, "Come with me."

Mira gestured between the feline and empath, "Wait... are you two-"

This time Rachel pulled her, "Yes we are. Come, I'll explain." and they were gone.

Jen nudged her friend, "Hey. C'mon, tell me what's wrong." she sat down in a nearby chair and wrapped the other girl in a hug.

Shelah was shaking from the sobbing, "I-I'm f-fine Jen. No need to worry."

The feline tightened her hold on her, "Bull Shelah. You're drinking away the pain. Now tell me what happened."

She turned her face on the table to face Jen, "X and I broke up."

* * *

**Nice chapter right? I could have continued it, but I saw a good cliffie. Don't worry, I'm working on the next chapter as you read this text. And this time I won't be gone for three months. Some of you might hate me for doing that to Shelah, but I have my reasons! And yes, I introduced another OC, go figure. Three guesses on what she and Raven will talk about, first two don't count. I would like to get this small romantic drama stuff out of the way and get to some action!**

**The songs in here are as follows:**

**Drunken Sailor, By sailors from the 19th century or the Irish Rovers**

**Call me maybe, Originally by Carly Rae Jepsen, But I prefer the cover done by Upon This Dawning.**

**I prefer the hardcore version over the pop version... that's just me. And yes, I do know which direction I wanna go with this. Trust me. it's gonna be awesome.**

**Well, I'll see what I can do about my works while appeasing people in my real life... *sigh* where does it end?**

**Zaan-Crow Claw all the way!**


End file.
